Tears of Angels
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: Kai is found by a young girl hil and a prophecy begins as the Guardians, Rei, Max Tyson all band together to defeat the evil but first they must learn of themselves and their powers...KaiHil Kai centeral
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tears of Angels

**Author: **PhoenixTears25

**Summary:** a fugitive with nowhere to go, bleeding and almost dead he is found by a young girl and together an adventure will begin for freedom of a deadly curse.

**Pairing: **KaiHil

**A/N: **This is my first KaiHil so ignore all odd things that happen that may not make sense; this is also a fantasy supernatural thing so bear with me for any mistakes. I will also be using words from several fantasy books that I have read and ideas and places, and also words from other languages which you may recognize.

**Chapter One**

Roark was known for its magic and good people; the great city was situated in a lush green valley with farmers close by, and with the only way in Roark was through The Pass the people of the city were rarely visited by strangers – until now.

Hilary did no know why she ventured out to the lake that morning, she did not know why she did not want to invite Tyson or Max with which she usually did, she also did not know why but she felt drawn to the Great Lake that autumn day.

Her eyes taking in the crystal clear waters, where it was illegal to fish for the lake carried magical properties, Hilary stood knee deep in the waters, feeling a sudden wash of freedom.

Her long auburn coloured hair hung loose on her back, large ruby eyes stared up at the blue sky not seeing a single cloud, and her simple tunic was cute short, with a blue cord tied around the middle, her leather sandals forgotten on the beach nearby.

A sudden scream was heard, sending chills down her back, looking around Hilary saw that the water looked disturbed, she looked around but saw nothing.

Another scream was heard and this time Hilary was sure it was human, getting out of the water she rushed to woods, grabbing her sandals on the way.

She hid behind a huge oak as something came closer.

It was covered in a dark cloak and slouched its way to the water, limping whatever it was almost fell into the water, sitting on its knees Hilary stared at the creatures back.

The hood of the cloak was removed and slate hair was seen, Hilary moved quietly to get a better view, moving so she could see the face from the side Hilary gasped.

The face was not of Roark, so pale and sick, two blue triangles were seen on its cheek, tribal tattoos, Hilary could only stare as it washed its face with bandaged hands, and Hilary stared at the face that was neither man nor boy as he drank from the lake.

She watched as the lake recoiled from his touch, the tide was now further away as he knelt, not wanting to be touched by this foreign being.

The boy smirked and nodded mumbling something, Hilary could only think that he was some sort of mage, but evil for the lake did not want to touch him.

The boy unwound his bandages on his hands and winced as he dipped them into the water, Hilary watched as the burnt hand was soon being healed but only to the extent that there would be no pain.

The boy brought his hands close up to him and started bandaging them he nodded to the lake he stood up bowed to the lake, thanking the waters he placed his hood back on and stared out into the waters.

The water of the Great Lake ebbed and flowed always coming closer the boy, the boy looked down at the water that touched his toes, and Hilary realized that he had no kind of footwear, she also saw that the waters wished to touch him.

The boy smiled at the lake and nodded, removing his large dark cloak he stood in a simple cotton shirt and cotton pants, a chain around his neck with a red stone embedded inside.

The boy walked into the water, he swam underneath it, the waters using there healing magic to heal him of his wounds.

Laughter was heard and Hilary cursed as she saw who was there, two girls, she could not see them properly but the boy was nowhere to be seen, but his cloak was noticed by one the girls.

As the one girl walked to the cloak Hilary saw that it was Mariah, one of the local neko-jin, with her golden eyes and sharp teeth Mariah was also a good friend.

Mariah picked up the cloak and threw it down again, the smell of plague and sickness had been smelt and she did not like it, she ran towards Emily and two girls left.

Hilary let out the breath she had been holding and looked out into the water, no sign of the boy, then he saw him, his head, he stared and started getting out.

He was up to his waist in the water and he slipped and fell backwards, Hilary almost shouted and waited to see if he would rise to the surface but he did not.

Hilary ran without thinking to the water and found him, his head bleeding; she grabbed him and carried him to the shore.

Hilary lay him down and panted, his skin was burnt and the shirt was bloodstained, she saw he had two triangle tattoos on either side, his lips parted Hilary almost thought he was dead, she knew there was only one thing she could do.

Putting her lips to his she breathed into him, his chest rose as she breathed in and out, Hilary stopped and saw the chest fall, she tried again and stopped he was breathing on his own but barely.

She did it again and he took deeper breaths, it appeared he would not wake, Hilary looked around and saw that there was a small cave nearby and dragged him to it, carrying him with the cloak she made a small fire and left, hoping that he would wake.

She sat down next to him, she stared at him and could only wonder where he'd come from and what he was doing here, and how he even came to be on the one side of the valley that the pass did not go through.

The red gem that hung from the boy's chain shimmered and Hilary picked it up off his chest, it was small and the oval she stared closely, there was no indication of what kind of gem it was, it was one she'd never seen.

He moaned and she dropped the stone, his eyes began to flutter open, he frowned and stared at her through hazed vision, his lips parted and his frown deepened.

Hilary stared at him worried, if he was a mage would he punish her for spying or if he truly is a tribal-man would he harm her, they were known for there harsh ways on strangers, especially females.

His eyes closed and he moaned, Hilary placed her hand on his forehead and felt as a fever began to grow.

He needed a healer and Hilary was no healer, not even close, she wiped away the newly formed sweat and kissed his forehead, he needed help otherwise he was to die.

Tuginda 1 was not a place you'd go for your holidays, it was a place of work and no play, and it was where magic was abused and more importantly their people.

It was a barren place and not a very nice place to live; there was no escape from the heat or the stench of burning flesh.

Surrounded by rocky terrain and a few underground springs the city itself was situated on the mountains, people spent most of their days inside the caves were it was cooler and not so harsh under the midday sun.

Tala winced as he stepped out into the sun, his red hair was held back by a thong and sweat covered his face and bare back.

He watched as a scorpion scuttled past and hid in his hole, Tala looked up at the forever blue sky, no clouds were seen, no signs of rain.

"Tala!"

Someone called his name, looking around Tala saw Ian heading his way; his short large nosed companion came to him, also drenched in sweat.

"Tala have you heard the news" he asked him.

"No, what news?"

Ian smiled happy that he was the first one telling Tala this great piece of information.

"Its Kai…he's missing"

"Missing!"

"Yeah, and they say he took the Stone with him and you know what that means"

Tala looked out at the barren landscape and nodded, "Yeah, it means my head".

Her voice was soft and soothing as Hilary sang, wiping the boys face down with a wet cold cloth, she could no go back home and leave him here, he needed help and she was afraid that if she left him he would not survive.

The red stone glowed as it responded to her voice, Hilary could only wonder why?

She wiped his face again and sang, his face was calmer and not so agitated, his body had been tense but was now relaxed.

She stopped singing and stared at him in wonder.

"Where do you come from…you look so young?"

"_spasiba_" 2

His voice was hoarse but a tenor, Hilary listened closely, he spoke another language she did not know, what had he said?

Hilary laced her fingers with his and held his hand, hoping he would respond somehow.

"Can you hear me, please squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

There was no response but he did, so lightly Hilary almost missed it. She smiled and squeezed back, "What's your name?"

"Kai"

"Kai" she repeated to herself, she smiled and almost jumped, she squeezed his hand again and wiped his forward.

"My name is Hilary"

"Hilary…_spasiba"_

Hilary frowned, he said it again, that strange word.

"What…what does that mean Kai?"

He moaned and squeezed her hand; the small stone began to glow, its warmth washed over her and Kai.

"Thank…you"

Hilary stared at him as he drifted into a soundless sleep, she felt his hand go limp and the stone lose its glow, she stared dumbfounded at his face, who was this boy!

She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, whoever he was, he was a mystery.

First chpt done Hooray!

Don't know where this will be going of whether it will be continued.

1 – Tuginda; is a name of a priestess in _Shardik_ by _Richard Adams_

2 – Spasiba; _Thank You _in Russian


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dawn broke with the sound of bird songs, children came out of their small homes to help with morning chores and then go play.

But further away from the village lay an injured boy shivering and chattering in his sleep, his eye tightly shut and his hands turned into fists.

The cave that he was in had a fire which was almost out and a sleeping girl lying on the cold floor, she had stayed with him all night, her friends probably wondering where she was.

Hilary lifted her head and stared at him, he looked better but still so pale, yawning the girl got up, leaning over him she felt that his fever was broken and he was just in a simple sleeping state.

She fingered the strange gem that hung from a gold chain around his neck, staring deep into it.

Suddenly a hard hand gripped her wrist and Hilary dropped the stone but the hold did not cease.

Looking Hilary stared straight into the eyes of Kai, eyes as dark as blood and a stare as cold as ice stone Hilary screamed, pulling away from him.

His hold was strong and when he did let go she fell onto the ground dreading what he might do to her.

"You shouldn't touch what you do not understand"

Looking up she stared at him, he was sitting, his face away from her but down at the stone, he kissed it and hid it behind his shirt.

"Who are you?"

Hilary did not answer, she was too afraid to answer and watched as he bent down in front of her and asked his question again.

"H-Hilary" she stammered her answer and saw the look of realization written on his face but was gone, he recognized her from the night before.

Kai straightened and looked around, his gaze falling back on her face, she was scared of him, Kai stared down at her, what did she think he was going to do to her?

"My name is Kai"

"I-I know"

Giving her his puzzled look Hilary explained, "You told me your name last night when you had a fever…you also said thank you…I think"

"Where am I?"

"In Roark…but I don't know how you got here, the only way in the valley is through The Pass and that is on the other side of the mountains"

Kai frowned; even he could not remember how he got here.

Kneeling down in front of Hilary once again Kai asked her as gently as possibly, "Do you know where I can find the mage for your village?"

Hilary nodded, and stood up, he straightened and Hilary saw that he was much more then a head taller then herself.

"I want you to take me there"

"Why should I do what you say?"

Kai gave Hilary one of his special looks, stared at her and said very slowly, "Because you do what I say and what I say is for you to take me to your village mage".

He couldn't understand it, the last he remembered was being in Tuginda, Kai couldn't even remember what he was doing there all he knew it involved the stone that hung around his neck.

The girl obviously didn't know what to make of him, friend or foe?

He walked behind her, he watched her as she moved never saying a word, you never saw girls like this in Tuginda, they were all vicious and disloyal to any type of male, plus they'll do what it takes to be in the highest rank possible.

There must be a reason for him being there surely he wasn't here just because of a girl, there must be another reason, and maybe someone could answer him.

Dranzer obviously likes her, this thought made Kai smirk, and the flaming chicken loves anyone who helps him or feeds him.

Kai kept his distance as they started to walk in the village; people stared and whispered, causing the girl to look down.

They came to a small wooden house, she knocked and a woman answered, she was blond wearing similar garments to Hilary, she smiled down at her and then frowned when she saw him.

Letting them in Kai could smell the perfumes and ointments, his head suddenly getting dizzy as they overwhelmed his senses.

Hilary and Kai were told to sit on some skins and wait for Stanley.

* * *

Tala knelt before Voltaire, the ruler of Tuginda sat in his high throne glaring at him, his grey hair was disheveled and he certainly looked older then he was.

"And you think the Stone transported him somewhere?"

"Yes sir…the guards say he never left the room"

Voltaire grunted and messaged his temples, his grandson was told to stay in his room during the new moon but no, he has to go and touch the damn Stone.

"Where do you think he's gone sir?" asked Boris, the advisor for the court, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Roark"

"Sir…why Roark?"

"The other Stones are there so it's only logical"

"Other Stones…how many?"

"_Earth_, _Water_ and _Air_…three others and then _Chi_"

"_Chi _sir?"

"Spirit life-force, it's the only Stone that hasn't been discovered"

Tala looked up at Voltaire and Boris, so the legend was true, the five would reunite and set the world right beating the Dark Ones and the Nameless Ones.

"Sir…are you going to find him?"

"Me, don't you mean yourself Tala"

"Sorry sir, my mistake"

Voltaire removed himself from his throne and stood at Tala's feet, his long garments of black and grey colours falling to his sandaled feet.

"Listen Tala, I want you and Bryan to go to Roark and find my grandson, bring him here and don't forget the other Stones".

Tala nodded.

"You're dismissed"

Tala nodded again, stood up, gave a small bow and began to leave, on his way Voltaire suddenly said, "Don't disappointed me Ivankov"

"I won't sir"

And with those final words said, Tala left.

* * *

Stanley Dickinson arrived with little grace, his round body and balding head Kai could see he was a happy guy who appeared to love company and knew Hilary very well, they girl had said barely a word.

"Now Hilary, who is this?"

They all sat around a circle, the blond woman who Kai had learnt name was Judy had left to make some tea.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure" mumbled the girl.

Stanley turned and looked straight at Kai and asked his name, "Kai"

"Your full name"

Kai stared and glanced at Hilary before saying, "Kai Nikolai Leon Hiwatari"

"A Hiwatari…and what are you doing in these parts?"

"I'm not sure…"

Stanley nodded and stared straight at Kai, "And you say Hilary found you?"

"I did not say but yes she did"

Turning to Hilary Stanley nodded and said, "Hilary I want you to go get Tyson, Rei and Max please"

While Hilary disappeared Stanley turned and stared straight at Kai, not catching his eye, "You are aware of the Stones?"

Kai nodded.

"Good, because your wearing one" Stanley said with a smile.

Kai nodded again, his hand subconsciously holding the stone through his shirt.

"The other three are here in Roark and right here in this village, their parents thought it best if they were together to strengthen their bonds…I always wondered why your mother and father never sent you here?"

"My mother and father died when I was a child…my grandfather raised me in Tuginda"

"Tuginda, so Voltaire has control then. Tell me Kai how is your social skills?"

There was no answer as they were interrupted by very loud voices.

"Come Kai; let me introduce you to the rest of the Guardians"

They two walked through a doorway to find three boys laughing, Kai stared, standing behind Stanley as they laughed and fell over each other.

He saw a blond resembling Judy, laughing as he got up, a turquoise stone fell from a gold chain from under his clothes.

Underneath him was a bigger boy with long navy hair and laughing the loudest, a lighter blue was seen from around his neck.

And finally a neko-jin, sharp canines, point ears and long wrapped ebony hair, with amber eyes that watched them, his stone Kai could not see but could tell he was Earth, if he was correct and the other two were Air and Water.

Seeing Stanley the boys straightened and stood in line, with Hilary behind them watching.

"Kai, I'd like you to meet Tyson Guardian of Air, Max Guardian of Water and Rei Guardian of Earth, boys this is Kai Guardian of Fire"

Kai felt their eyes on his; he looked away and wondered why they hadn't found Chi yet.

"He's a tribal-man" blurted out Tyson.

Kai's stare darkened and his hand turned into fists.

"Come Tyson, we have a lot to talk about, ah I see your still here Hilary, come I have a feeling your needed in the kitchen with Judy".

* * *

Bryan and Tala stood in the plain, a mile away from the city and on open ground, it was turning into night and soon it would be cooler.

"So how are we getting to Roark without being roasted", asked Bryan

"We'll take a ride"

"On what, flying rocks?"

"No, on the Chimaera (1)"

Bryan gave Tala a look of pure hatred.

"Bloody hell Tala, are you serious?"

"Deadly"

"Not even funny"

Tala smiled at his friend and placed his index and forefinger at his mouth and blew a shrilling whistle.

Soon a roar was heard and what stood in front of them would have scared any sane man, but not Tala or Bryan.

The Chimaera was a fire-breathing monster with a lions head, the body of a goat and a tail that ended in a serpent venomous head.

The two walked towards the creature, it allowed them to sit on his neck and held onto his fur.

Bryan behind Tala.

"If we die Tala I'll haunt your children's, children's, children's"

"Bryan, this is perfectly safe…I saw Kai do this once"

"You mean you've never actually ridden this thing"

"Maybe"

And with a kick from Tala's heel the creature began to sprint towards the mountains which would lead them on the right road to Roark.

"Tala! I'm gonna kill you!"

Screamed Bryan as they ran along the rocky terrain, his voice heard for miles on end.

* * *

TBC…

1 – Chimaera, mythical beast in Greece

Thanx: SessKagome1KaiHilary, darkphoenix23, Moonlight Serenity, Lioness Of the fire, Nubia, softball91, Stella3, Angelic Kitsune, jellybean-kitty, Fire Pheonix2.

This is so cool, I love this story, I hope this carries on, I really like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Hilary watched from the corner as Kai sat and listened to everything Stanley was saying, every little bit of detail was absorbed by her friends, yet it was something she shouldn't be hearing.

"But why are we all suddenly called together? Is there some sort of danger?"

"I am not sure why the Stones are gathering, but it must be something powerful and strong"

"Then why don't any of the Seers know?"

"You are right Max, the Seers should have felt something, but I have had no news from them"

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait until something _does_ happen?"

"I am not sure Tyson; the danger could be anything or anyone?"

The group was silent as they mused over their situation, when Hilary suddenly said, "Maybe it's the Dark Ones?"

"The Dark Ones, Hil, they were defeated years ago, before our parents were even born, and anyway, I don't see why you're here"

"I'm just as helpful as any other person and anyway, unless you want food Tyson Granger I expect you to at least listen to me"

"Listen to you? Huh, you don't even have any magic"

"What the point of having magic when you just waste it on petty games"

The argument grew and the mention of the Dark Ones came back, causing Kai's headache to grow which had started when the argument began.

His empathic powers were just a bit too sensitive around large groups, especially one with two hot-heads.

Kai groaned inwardly, he hadn't a headache like this since Bryan and Tala decided they would have one of their contests to prove who was best at what.

The argument became heated and Kai knew sooner of later it would climax and so would his headache.

"Hey Kai you ok?"

This was asked by Rei who sat next to Kai and stared at him concerned.

"Kai?"

But Kai didn't answer and suddenly felt dizzy as all of the emotions in the room overwhelmed him, getting up he stumbled out of the small home and threw up on the ground.

The group had watched him leave and the fight had abruptly stopped as Kai left, they watched as he emptied his stomach contents on the ground and groaned.

Rei knelt down and so did Hilary.

"Oh Kai are you ok, what's wrong?"

There was no answer.

Max turned to Stanley and said, "Kai's Empathic isn't he?"

Stanley nodded, "and I have feeling it's a gift that hasn't been controlled yet, c'mon, lets get him inside".

* * *

Hilary felt a strange tingle got up her spine as she stared at the unconscious boy for the second time that day; she had to admit he was strange.

He mumbled something and opened his eyes to stare straight at her, he frowned and the memories of before came back to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Kai shrugged and looked away, he was weak mind and body and he was tired, he wanted to sleep for months and then find out what was going on in the world.

"Stanley says your Empathic, is that true?"

Kai nodded slowly, still looking away.

Hilary pursed her lips and didn't say anything else, he was certainly the silent type, and she stared at him and asked whether he could feel her own emotions?

Kai looked at her, straight into her eyes; Hilary felt as he was staring straight into her soul, he was looking right through her.

_:You are a curious one aren't you:_

Hilary's eye widened as the voice in her head was a clear tenor and held a slight accent but was defiantly Kai's own voice.

"How did you…?"

_:My mind is strong:_

"But I thought only demons could mindspeack?"

Kai's eyes became darker at the words that left her mouth.

Hilary stared at him and a thought dawned on her, his red eyes, his accent, the strange words, and the magic and not to mention the mindspeak…was Kai a demon?

"Are you…are you a-?"

"No"

"Then what, how are you able…?"

But Kai had had enough and began to sit up, his headache gone, every ache in his body left him.

He got up, saw that was he still dressed and left the room, leaving Hilary to her unanswered questions.

* * *

_:She was good at guessing Master Kai:_

_:A bit too good Dranzer:_

_:Is there a reason you are not telling the girl what you really are:_

_:Why should I? I'll only scare her away:_

_:Shocking her but not scaring her, the girl is strong, full of magic:_

_:Magic? I thought she didn't have any magic:_

_:Not that mortal mages can see:_

_:I'm not exactly mortal Dranzer, why cannot I see her magic:_

_:Maybe **you** are to scared to see what is right in front of you Master Kai, maybe you do not wish to see:_

Kai did not answer the phoenix on its words and felt its mind leave his own, the ancient avatar had been as close to him Kai suspected the phoenix had become him.

His walk took him back towards the Great Lake, he stood staring out at the crystal pools, kneeling he stared at his own reflection.

The blue tattoos the sign of his tribe and lineage, the crimson eyes, Kai blinked and stared, scared beyond belief of what would happen if someone found out his secret…his secret of being half-demon.

* * *

That's we'll just have to see what's next, I don't have much to say today except that the concept for the avatar/BitBeast's was from the books by _Mercedes Lackey_.

Oh and just for you to know an avatar is the reincarnation, its part of a religion, very cool, like a spirit almost but not really.

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, softball91, darkphoenix23, Moonlight Serenity, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal speaking"

_: Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Four**

Tala and Bryan were hungry and tired not to mention feeling pretty sick, the Chimaera's was not doing to good on its long flight to The Pass had been a long and tiresome one but they had made it.

The two young men dressed as if huntsmen were greeted by prying eyes and sneers, everyone knew the emblem of Voltaire and of the slave traders he rules over in Tuginda and they all hated it.

They headed towards what appeared to be an inn, sorting out when the next Gate opened they headed into the village to find some kind of transport only to be greeted with no answers and no ones help.

"Its appears no one likes us here"

"No shit Sherlock…has is ever occurred to you Tala that maybe Voltaire isn't right in the head; I mean Kai's not exactly special"

Tala raised and eyebrow and kept silent, he knew Kai's little secret since they ere children, and the curse that rode with his linage, he was the only one besides Voltaire and Boris that knew of his secret, he was also the only one who actually _knew _Kai, but he did not know why Voltaire was so adamant to get him back.

"But that Stone, now that is special"

Tala stared at his companion; the two were seated in the inn alone in a dark corner, waiting for the Gate to open.

"What do you think its worth?"

Bryan shrugged, "Dunno, more then me and you put together…why, you got plans?"

Now it was Tala's turn to shrug, "Nothing much"

Soon word had gotten out that the Gate was open, the Gate was a magical portal that allowed safe passage from the cliffs of the mountains to the valley of Erwin which was twenty miles away from Roark's own mountains travel.

It was something new to the people and rarely used by common folk, it was devised by the mages in the City of The White Gryphon (1) and was certainly useful to merchants.

They stood with a small crowd and saw the white pearly gates begin to open under the magical chant of a mage.

"Here we go"

"See you on the other side?"

"Yeah, see you"

* * *

_Lights of colours so magnificent, voices of angels ringing, darkness came and devoured the light and the goodness, turning it, twisting it into pure evil._

_A Dragons roar was heard and sent gusts of wind across the land but the darkness did not leave and ate more of the healthy land turning it sick._

_Water washed across the lands cleansing the seas and rivers, but floods soon were seen and the waters were corrupted._

_A Tigers claw moved the lands burying the darkness under the earth but Volcanoes erupted and earthquakes spilt the land._

_Fires of great strength and a phoenix flew across the blood red sky, war had broken out and good was losing._

_The Flames died out and suffocated that phoenix blew into ashes that scattered across the dead lands._

_But something happened next, a light, a mere spark was seen, such power of life was seen, it came in seas of power and washed over the darkness, balancing the Life and Death, the two fused together._

_And the darkness and light died out together creating a world of balance._

The dream startled Max, he knew he was able to see into the future but he'd never experience something like that, and yet he wasn't sure if it was from the future or the past.

Getting up from his small bed he saw Tyson sleeping on the other bed opposite him, he and Tyson had shared a room since he could remember and since Tyson was a loud snorer he was the only who would sleep with him in the same room.

Walking out of the room he came into the hallway were two other room were set up, Rei's own room and Kai's, while Hilary would not stay in the same room with any male she stayed with the Healers.

Max tiptoed and peered into Rei's room to see him sleeping in the most uncomfortable position his chest lifting lightly, Max smiled and closed the door, he then looked at Kai's room but saw no one.

Frowning Max went outside to be greeted with a heat of flames, and what stood in front of him was a phoenix.

Golden flames, wings which out spanned a gryphon Max was flabbergasted, he was not aware Kai had an avatar.

The phoenix was sleeping, its beak under his flaming feathers, he lay on the ground in comfort, Max looked and saw Kai standing next to the sleeping fire bird but his back was to Max.

Not wanting to scare the tribal man Max slowly walked towards the two, he stood a meter away from Kai before he spoke.

"Ah…what are you doing Kai?"

Kai slowly turned around to face Max, he had known he was there all along, he was just not aware the boy had enough courage to face him.

"You had a dream Max"

Max nodded, "It was a premonition actually"

Kai raised an eyebrow, he had felt the magic in the air change he did not know it was a premonition that was something he could not see, the future or the past.

"Do you get these premonitions a lot?"

Max nodded and looked down at the sleeping phoenix, "But lately they've been about us…the Guardians"

Kai saw Max look at Dranzer and felt a smirk run across his lips, "Dranzer will not harm you unless he is provoked...he's asleep now so he's as harmless as a fly"

"Horse fly's bite so that's not harmless"

"Not unless aggravated …why are you out here Max?"

"I uh…I was wondering where you were"

"You thought I'd left?"

Max nodded.

"I was going to leave…but yet I am still here"

"Kai…why do you have Dranzer?"

"The same reason you have Draciel"

"How do you know about Draciel?"

"I have studied the Guardians for a long time"

"Oh…I can't summon him like the others can"

"You can"

"How…I've tried"

Kai raised an eyebrow and sighed, he might as well show him.

"I'll show you"

Kai took hold of Max's soft hand, it rubbed against his own rough skin and placed them in his hands holding them, Max and Kai stood opposite each other; Kai felt his eye glaze as he spilled some of his magic into Max.

Max felt as if he was being opened to the world, his senses sharpened and his mind was full of thoughts, so many thoughts.

Heat was felt in their hands and Max braced himself for more power from Kai, Kai let go of Max's hands and blinked, he was seeing too much detail, Max stared at his flaming hands, he opened them up to find white streaming power, lifting his hands up Max felt the power leave him and run into the skies.

Looking up he saw dark clouds form and rain was soon falling, Max smiled as he looked up at the raining sky.

Dranzer lifted his head and stared at the happy boy and then at Kai, he did not like rain, he was not used to the water, Dranzer got up and shook his feathers, staring up he nuzzled his Master and crooned.

Max was so busy to notice as a white mist was seen in front of him and a huge turtle/tortoise was seen.

Max rushed towards it and hugged it, tears mixing with rain.

Kai and Dranzer shared a look and Kai secretly smiled, happy to see the cheerful boy beyond happy, Dranzer vanished in thin air and Kai went inside leaving the boy with his new found friend.

* * *

Rei and Tyson stood at the windows and watched as Max and Kai shared there energy and summoned Draciel, Tyson had always felt sorry for his friend because he and Rei could already summon them.

Rei and Tyson headed outside to greet Draciel summoning their own avatars, but at that moment Kai fell away into the darkness and lay to rest his tired body.

* * *

It wasn't until midday that Stanley heard about what occurred during the night; he smiled at the story of Max's and how Kai helped, Hilary loved to hear what Dranzer looked like and wanted to meet him every time Max spoke about the phoenix.

"I forgot to thank Kai" Max suddenly remembered as he told the story to his mother Judy and hurried off to find him.

Max found Kai in the sand by the Great Lake; he seemed to be crouched down drawing in the sand with his finger.

"Hey Kai what are you doing?"

"When is the next full moon Max?"

"Uh…few days, I think three…why?"

Kai stood up and stared at the sky, that explained why he was seeing double, it was almost full moon and he was Changing.

"Kai…you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now what did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me last night"

"It was nothing"

Max smiled and bounced and left Kai as he rushed away to tell the story again to some stranger back in the village.

Kai sighed.

"Why are you so worried about full moon, its not important is it?"

Kai turned swiftly to see Hilary standing watching him.

"Just curious"

Hilary moved forward and dipped her feet into the water, "You know Kai, life would be a lot easier if you just told people what the problem was"

"Problem?"

Hilary smiled up at him and stared straight into his eyes, "You know…you can tell me anything".

_:It would be wise to take her offer Master, she can be of some help:_

_:I will not rise to her bait:_

_:It does not matter if she is baiting you Master, she knows you need help:_

_:And tell her my secret:_

_:She will not betray you Kai:_

_:How do you know:_

_:I just do:_

Kai shook his head and his head fell, Dranzer was right, he was going to be needing her help if he was going to be staying here.

"Do you know…do you know where I can find some kind of bunker with only one way in?"

Hilary was surprised by the question but nodded, "There's one under the Healers home…its small and there's only one way to get in"

"Good, on the full moon this month I want you to take me there…you must tell no one and I may tell you my secret"

"So you are demon?"

"I never said that"

"Oh…and you'll tell me your…secret if I do this?"

"And bring some food and water"

Kai began to walk away when he heard Hilary say, "But Kai, if you not demon what are you?"

Kai turned and looked at her, his eye darkening, and then he saw it, the spark in her hands, white as thunder, her magic.

He ignored the question and walked away, this was his test to her.

* * *

1 – City of the White Gryphon is a city in some books of _Mercedes Lackey _I advise you read her books.

End Chapter!

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, softball91, Lioness Of the fire, Moonlight Serenity aka Jess, darkphoenix23, Dark Unicorn Master, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, FlamingWolfGirl.

Oh and the whole half demon thing I only added that in because I'd been watching Inuyasha before I wrote this.

Anyway, I've updated my profile page and done a list of some of my fav fantasy authors and so take a look see.


	5. Chapter 5

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Three**

Hilary slowly tiptoed down the stairs, slipping her shoes on, the brunette made careful practice not to step on the cat's tail as she entered the kitchen where the Healers resident cat slept.

She packed some bread, some dried meat and a pitcher of water and headed outside, and leaving the package of food in the bushes Hilary went to the secret bunker where Kai waited for her.

She barely recognized him; he seemed to have grown taller his hair flying everywhere, pale and looking sick, Kai stood with blood red eyes staring straight at her.

It was the eve of the full moon and Kai had asked her if she could take him to the bunker now instead of tomorrow like planned.

Hilary opened the ancient door with its oddly shaped key and pushed it open, dust fell, spiders could be seen everywhere, Hilary walked inside and dusted away most of the cobwebs.

She turned and looked around, the bunker was empty and full of dirt and sand, and she looked over at Kai who also looked around with a strange look on his face.

"Do you need anything?"

_:Meat: _This voice wasn't the same as Kai's own mind voice, this voice was hoarse and had been not like Kai's at all, deeper and gruff.

Hilary nodded and left the bunker and headed back to the bunch, there she brought back what she found and lay it on the ground where Kai was laying some sheets on the ground as if making a bed.

"Is there anything I should do?"

_:When you close the door keep the key, if you hear me don't answer and forget everything you hear or see. If you hear me knocking begging you to let me out don't believe me…whatever you do, do not let me out till you know when:_

Hilary felt her skin cruel at the voice again and nodded.

She watched as Kai took off his chain with the Stone and held it out to her.

"Kai?"

_:something as evil as this does not deserve such power:_

She took the Stone and felt it warm in her hands, she watched as he closed his eyes and then lay on the makeshift bed, his eyes closed Hilary watched him with fascination.

"When will I know when to let you out?"

_:You just will:_

"What if I accidentally let you out?"

_:You won't:_

"How do you know?"

_:I just do, now close the door:_

Hilary nodded and did as she was told, outside she heard the key click and let out the breath she had been holding, everything was still in the bunker, thinking everything was alright she left to her bed.

* * *

In the cold dark bunker, Kai twisted in his sheets, sweat ran down his body as those thoughts of war reentered him.

_:Master you are having an attack:_

_:I'll be fine as long as **he** is under control:_

_:You are having his memories Master…you sound just like him:_

_:Dranzer I'll be fine:_

_:But Master, you have **never **suffered like this:_

_:The nights are longer here and the days shorter then in Tuginda:_

Before Dranzer could reply Kai have a shriek of absolute pain, he clawed at the ground with his hands and arched his back as he screamed as something so powerful took hold of him.

Flames of fire were seen covering Kai's body, his eyes were as blood red as the red moon, something overtook Kai and a new voice entered his head, a dark powerful mind was inside of him.

_:You are weakening…just let me take over and it won't hurt anymore:_

_:No, I won't let you do what you did to my parents:_

_:It was there own fault, they angered you and I merely supplied the power:_

_:You should die:_

_:But if I die, so do you:_

_:Why are you doing this to me:_

_:it is your curse Kai, blame your parents, and blame your grandfather:_

_:But why must I suffer?:_

_:Because you were chosen and they were not…and anyway, it's your mothers fault for loving a demon:_

Blazes of heat would have burnt the skin of any normal human but for Kai, its gave him power, his shoulder blades began to bleed and a pair of blood red wings that ran down to the very tip that was the colour of midnight, they were long and reached the ground.

_:See, that wasn't so bad:_

_:You tricked me:_

_:I didn't trick you Kai, you let me take over, and now let me fly:_

_:No…you will never fly:_

_:Then so be it:_

Pain coursed through Kai's body and flames surrounded him, his screams were drowned by the crackling of the fires.

Kaiser was being born once more…

* * *

Hilary in the morning walked back towards the bunker, the boys were busy getting ready for the festival and were at the moment doing something stupid, no one except for Rei had asked where Kai was.

As she walked towards the door, she felt a pang in her chest and the Stone in her pocket begin to heat up.

She placed her ear to the wooden door and listened at the hoarse breathing, knocking on the door she called out to him, asking if he needed anything and if he was alright.

"Let me out" came the reply.

Hilary placed the key into the keyhole but rem0oved it, something didn't feel right.

"Kai, tell me what's wrong?"

"Just let me out dammit!"

"No, you told me when I knew to let you out but this doesn't feel right, Kai what's going on?"

There was no answer and everything went silent, when screaming was heard, someone was calling that there was a fire.

Hilary knocked on the door and yelled at him to answer her, but nothing was heard, all except the tapping of something on the hard ground.

"Kai…?"

"Damn you Hilary"

Hilary sighed and left, something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of this, there was something dangerous about the voice that was speaking, something cold and wicked, and whatever it was, it wasn't Kai.

* * *

Hilary ran towards were the fires had stared in the nearby forest, a large group of people scared and scared up at the mighty walls of flames.

Hilary ran towards Max who was staring frightened, "Max, what happened"

But Max stared into the flames, his face going white as a sheet.

"Max?"

"_K-Kaiser"_

"Kaiser?"

Max blinked and shook his head, staring at her puzzled.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hilary didn't know and the large group stared up at the fire, whatever was happening it wasn't good.

Tyson soon joined them and stared, couching he looked around and stared at his friends white face, "What happened, how this start did?"

Rei answered as he crept next to them, "No one knows, all we know is that it isn't a normal fire"

"What do you mean not normal?"

"It was started by magic"

"How do you know?"

Rei sniffed and looked back at the fire and stared solemnly, "I can smell it".

* * *

Ok then this is very weird.

Anyway, Kaiser is a random name I see everywhere and a very nice name for a demon.

You all learnt something about Rei which is even more cool.

Thanx: Angelic Kitsune, softball91, Nubia, Dark Unicorn Master, Moonlight Serenity, jellybean-kitty, FlamingWolfGirl, SessKagome1KaiHilary.


	6. Chapter 6

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

**(3 century's ago)**

Cold air blew across the rocky shapes of the Tuginda Mountains, it was the first sign that something was going to happen, and it was a sure sign that there was shift in the balance.

Riko Hiwatari rushed as the night began to arrive, his brow was wet with sweat and his lungs empty of air, and he was going to be too late.

The young man arrived at the Temple of the Phoenix and knelt down at the alter, tears ran through him as he picked up the dead body that lay there as a sacrifice, his very own sister.

He held her head to his chest and cried into her hair, begging for the god to give her soul back to him, he promised that he would do anything to allow his only sister and his only family to live.

The god answered.

There was only one Phoenix god, and Kaiser was it, he was terrible, wanted blood instead of good deeds, his brothers hated him yet he had been placed here.

Kaiser sneered at the man and asked what Riko would do for him?

What could a mortal man do for a mere god?

Riko could only give what had been in his family for years, The Fire Stone, Kaiser liked this idea but he would not be able to use the Stone unless he was mortal.

So the two youths (Kaiser was only half a century, young for a phoenix) struck a deal, in order for Riko's sister to live, Kaiser would possess her baby boys body.

Riko's sister was alive but did not have any sons, and neither did her daughters have sons, and so Kaiser waited for the day when one of the Hiwatari's had a son for him to possess.

And then Kai was born, but Kai was not going to be easy to gain control, for what ran through his veins was none other then demon blood, for Kai's sire was a powerful demon who had allowed himself to be softened by a mortal woman, a Hiwatari.

Kai's father knew of Kaiser's deal within the family, and the two made their own deal, in order for Kai to gain control of his other half (Kaiser) he was to take control by the god every full moon and at new moon the gods powers fell to Kai to total control.

But it was Kai's grandfather that made things difficult, he himself had wanted to have Kaiser in him, but Kaiser had been unable to take control of the man for he was a reincarnation and therefore against the rules.

And Kaiser lay dormant until Kai was ten years old, when on the first full moon of his tenth year, his power was unleashed.

* * *

Rei did not like the scent he was picking up, it was like off alcohol and it did not agree to his stomach, it made his head sway as he watched the burning trees, he winced at the fire scorched everything it touched.

"We have to do something" cried Hilary.

"Maybe we can cool it off" said Max who was looking worriedly at the flames.

"Cool it off, how are we-" Tyson stopped at mid sentence and smiled, jumping up and down he hugged his friend and grinned.

"We can cool it off, we just need a bit of air"

"Air can either make this or break this fire Tyson, and anyway…how are you going to cool it off your just full of hot air" came Hilary's opinion.

"No one asked you Hil, c'mon Max, you just have to have cool water and I'll gust it over the fire"

"That's very clever Tyson" said Rei

"It is?"

"The only way to destroy something made of magic is with magic"

Tyson nodded and stood next to Max, they stood and closed their eyes, one hand of each boy pointed at the flames.

"Rei, what if this doesn't work?"

"Then we try something else"

* * *

_:I can smell smoke:_

Kai raised his head from the ground, he felt the feathers on his back, he could feel the sweat slide on his skin, his vision wasn't normal, he saw heat signals and under the door he saw a lot of heat.

There was a fire somewhere.

_:Kaiser…why did you start the fire?:_

_:Me? My dear boy, **you **started the fire:_

Kai felt as if half of his body belonged to someone else, he stretched the wings, they came up to the roof and made him feel even more cramped.

_:You ever flown Kai?:_

_:No:_

_:Afraid of heights?:_

Kai ignored the question and looked around to find the food which Hilary had left, she drank some water and chewed on the dried meat, satisfied he closed his eyes and searched for Dranzer.

_:Has he hurt you Master?:_

_:Dranzer, you must not worry about me, I can look after myself:_

_:But I have to worry about you Master, its part of my job:_

_:Stop being silly you stupid chicken and control this fire:_

_:Master?:_

_:Yes?:_

_:He's getting stronger isn't he?:_

_:That is none of your concern now control this fire:_

_:Yes Master:_

The link between the two was broken and Kai felt Kaiser in his mind laugh, he could image the god rolling around laughing.

Kai felt a sudden coldness take over him, and he shuddered, Dranzer was right…he _was _getting stronger.

* * *

A blue aura wrapped itself around Max and Tyson.

Sudden gusts of wind was being felt, with water droplets as well, it washed over Hilary like a cleansing shower.

Hilary watched as the fire hissed, she watched as people in the crowd stopped and watched with interest.

Stanley Dickenson stood next to her smiling, he was pleased that such bonds were being created.

Rei smiled at what was happened, but something was not right, he knew Kai was fire, so why was he not here doing something?

He frown deepened as he sniffed the air, he opened his mouth to taste the magic, this wasn't a normal spell, and this was created out of anger, uncontrollable anger.

Rei Kon opened his senses and felt the earth flood through him, every grain of sand screamed at him, every inch of his body felt the trees pain, felt the ground that was wounded.

He felt limited to his power, he was able to see glamour better then anyone Roark had known, yet he always felt something was being held back, as he was only seeing through a fog.

He knew that every Guardian had an avatar and with this came one unique gift, his was sensing magic when used, and he could not see if someone had not used magic.

He knew already what Kai was, empathic…a rare talent nowadays but useful, Max had his visions, his premonitions of the future, past and present, he could see your future and past with one physical touch, so Stanley had trained him to block most of these visions during physical contact.

And then there was Tyson, Rei and the others weren't too sure what his gift was yet but it had better be more useful then what he is.

A new aroma entered Rei's system, a screech was heard that sounded like a bird, Rei looked up and saw a giant fiery red phoenix fly over the burning forest.

Everyone looked up except Tyson and Max.

Hilary gasped, all she could think about was how beautiful he was.

The phoenix who was Dranzer flew gracefully in the clouds of smoke and began a descent to the ground; people noticed how the flames grew smaller. Tyson and Max fell to the ground, tired and panting the two gaped at the bird.

Rei now knew why Max spoke highly of the Phoenix, he was ancient as the rest, with an air of authority the bird bowed his head at boys, his garnet eyes lingering on Hilary.

The bird opened its beak and raised his large neck to give a long cry in the sky, commanding the flames to give way and die out.

The flames died out and the phoenix looked around, he stepped forward, looked down at Tyson and Max with curious eyes, Dranzer had always been amused by humans, his own master made little sense to him.

Dranzer looked past the boys and looked over at Rei, in what appeared to be a smile Dranzer gave a small nod at the neko-jin and the holder of Driger his friend.

Finally Dranzer looked at Hilary through his own eyes instead of Kai's, the child glowed stronger then any of the other Guardians, yet her power was still untapped, Dranzer could only wonder why she did not possess the Stone.

The bird moved forward to Hilary, almost stepping on Max and Tyson as he did so, he looked over the girl better from here, he was not even a meter away from her, she appeared frightened.

Dranzer felt the power of the Fire Stone and moved forward, he bowed his head and cooed at her deep in his throat.

_:You must not be afraid milady, I am not here to harm you:_

It took a while before Hilary realized that it was Dranzer talking to her, his voice held an accent she did not know, in a sweet tenor Hilary felt as if he was singing to her.

_:My master has reason to believe you would betray him? But I can see you would not betray even a demon:_

Hilary felt as if he was laughing at her, yet the words he used made Hilary's heart beat even faster, was he hinting something?

The phoenix turned his head and heard her heart flutter like a butterfly, this girl was frightened.

_:I have reason to believe my master needs someone like you, to help him with his…inner demons if you will:_

Hilary frowned.

Dranzer suddenly looked up at the sky, he looked down again at Hilary and nodded, _:Look after him young one:_

Lifting his wings he jumped up into the air, and flew away, leaving everyone dumbfounded, not to mention very frightened Hilary.

* * *

Tala and Bryan were not used to the population of Erwin, it was a merchant city with many, many markets.

Trade was the way of the future.

Tala felt hot, it wasn't like Tuginda hot it was humid hot.

It wasn't like he didn't mind the outing into the world but the fact he was going after Kai was the problem.

The thing was it was Kai, his best friend, also his worst nightmare, Kai was perfect, the perfect child yet, he was also cursed, Tala never really understood the Hiwatari curse nor why it made Kai the way he was.

He knew it only affected the male children of the Hiwatari family, but he was the first in…centuries.

And the fact that Kai was Chosen by that damn Stone just made Tala's blood boil, what was so different about Kai and him??

And anyway, Kai wasn't even allowed to use it…on Voltaire's orders the Stone was kept away from him, but no one knew the fact that an avatar would keep him company instead, getting him ready for the Stone's power…stupid Kai.

Tala and Bryan walked towards one of the stall, it was filled with gems of all kinds, they fingered some and stared at them, yet none of them seemed to be like the Fire Stone.

A woman of strange beauty suddenly appeared behind the stall and smiled at them, they looked at her, scared by the fact_ she_ was not scared of them.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

Tala smirked and leaned in forward, their noses almost touching, "What would you say, is the price for a Stone?"

"Depends what kind of stone your talking about"

"The one of legends"

The woman narrowed her eyes and stared at him, "How much I'd say? Maybe more then two thousand slaves your Tuginda Lord has"

Tala stared at her wide eyed; that was a large and hefty price for the Stone.

Tala leaned back and looked at Bryan who had been watching some young girls at one of the stalls, they had been making doe eyes at him all this time.

Tala stared at what had captivated his friend and shook his head, Tala would never understand Bryan and his woman.

Tala looked back at the woman and pointed at a clear crystal stone and said he would like to have that one, the woman nodded and gave it to him.

"No prices for you…this gem belongs to someone so easy to read"

Tala narrowed his eyes, the only one who had ever said that to him was Kai, and he took the stone and pocketed it.

"Lets go Bryan"

But Bryan continued to stare as if in a trance, he licked his lips and began to move forward.

Tala rolled his eyes and grabbed the young man by the scruff and carried him off, they needed to get to Kai so he could go home.

* * *

I figured you deserved a longish chapter after all your waiting and my sore fingers from the amount of writing I've been doing and its not just Fanfic either.

I have to say that things may come to a stand still as my exams are coming up soon and I have a lot of school work on the go.

Also I'm sick but am forced to go to school…stupid government CTA's.

What can I say about this…I hope I explained about Rei's gift a bit better, I actually did a lot of explaining in this chap and if it doesn't make sense or if you have any questions just let me know, I may answer in the next chapter or I my do something else.

You may also noticed Tala may have other plans for Kai and the Stone which just makes this plot thicken, you also got to see Dranzer with Hilary and how stubborn Kai is.

Oh and before I forget the thing before the chapter that piece of history, that also clears some things so I hope you all understand. And I only call it a curse because it kind of is, to have a god in you?? I mentioned Kaiser was a demon, he is not, he's a god.

Thanx: softball91, jellybean-kitty, If I say I love you, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, Kimkizna, Dark Unicorn Master, FlamingWolfGirl,

Till next time…


	7. Chapter 7

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Seven**

A terrible wind had descended on Tuginda, a wind that spoke of terrible things.

Voltaire stood on the stone balcony of his room, it looked out onto the barren land, and he watched as people worked under the hot sun to building more homes, he could see slaves walking, staggering to the oasis which was placed as the city's center.

He could only wonder where Tala and Bryan had found themselves and whether his grandson had yet to feel the extent of his powers now away from his keep.

Sweat glinted on his aging face as he stood staring down at the people who worked for his own selfish ambitions.

Looking up Voltaire saw as the hot sun was covered by a few stray clouds, change was in the air.

Change, something Voltaire did not enjoy, the old man sighed and felt the shadows creep along the stone cold walls.

"Sir, Tala and Bryan have been spotted in Erwin"

Voltaire turned and looked over at the messenger, Spencer of course; the large blonde stood awaiting his next commands.

"And Kai?"

"No sight of him, but there was a freak fire near Crydee (1)"

"Crydee? Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded, Voltaire turned around and looked out at the world his lip curling at the very thought of Crydee.

"Spencer, I want you to watch Tala and Bryan"

"And Kai Sir?"

Voltaire smirked, "He'll appear when he's ready…you can go"

Spencer bowed at his masters back and hurried off, he didn't like this, if Kai was gone what of the safely of the children? And if Tala and Bryan was gone who was going to teach the slaves too fight back? Who was left to defend the slaves?

Spencer hurried off as quickly as possible and a thought struck him…what of the Stone?

While Spencer was musing over the worst possible things, Voltaire was busy trying to think of a way of bringing all the Stones out into the open.

"_First" _he thought, _"They need to get out of Crydee, away from Stanley and into a vulnerable position…maybe Ian will be willing to do some damage"_

A smile crept on Voltaire's face, yes Ian will no fine.

* * *

Kenny hurried along the corridors of the White Gryphon, the city was busy and he was late, he held scrolls as he rushed to the counsel.

Kenny had brown hair and round glasses, his hair came over his eyes so the colour of his eyes was unknown to all, he was smart and a talented magician.

Almost tripping over his own feet Kenny skidded to a stop as he panted in front of Mistress Juniper's (2) quarters.

He breathed in deeply and knocked almost dropping the scrolls once more, the door opened and he stepped inside.

Kenny was used to the strange symbols around the room; the objects of sorcery did not faze him as it had done so three years ago, but today something new caught his eye.

It was a large book, no several books making one large book, a pile, and they were leather bounded, with the first one of top was a feather, a feather was engraved in the leather.

Kenny dropped the scrolls on the floor and moved it, the next book had a water droplet, the next a leaf and the next a mountain, and then the last the picture of a moon and a sun.

"Kenny, your late" a voice startled him and he dropped the last book on the floor.

Mistress Juniper was a young woman with long red hair, her large emerald eyes stared at Kenny with laughter.

"I-I didn't mean it"

Kenny said hurriedly as he picked up the book and then the scrolls.

The sorceress smiled at him and helped gather the scrolls and placed them on the table, she was dressed in a long moss coloured gown with her long hair down her back.

"It is alright young scribe…you have just found what I was looking for anyway"

Kenny frowned.

"The books? You were looking for them?"

Juniper nodded and picked the one with the sun and moon on it and smiled, "My family has been studying these books for generations – do you know what these books contain?"

Kenny shook his head, his brown mouse hair waving.

Juniper nodded and said, _"Yawë, du vrangr gata, du arget garjzla du deloi du brisingr du roiter du brangris moi gath un reisa du rakr af helgrind!"_ (3)

Kenny stared as she recited something that hadn't been heard for centauries, the Stone Words.

"Mistress Juniper?"

Juniper smiled and nodded, opening the books which had the sun and moon, "The Chi Stone was never found, its bearer is thought to be dead, never had a child to carry its own weight"

"So it is lost?"

Juniper smiled but did not answer she merely closed the book and placed it back on the table.

"It is time for your lessons is it not?"

Kenny nodded and held the scrolls tighter to him.

Juniper nodded and said, "You will come with me young scribe to Crydee in a few days"

"Crydee?"

"Yes, I have some people I wish to see"

Kenny nodded and the too walked towards the studying air to get on with his lessons which would become so useful lint the very near future.

* * *

The bunker was dark and muggy.

Kai lifted his head and blinked, his eyesight was fuzzy but the more he blinked the more it cleared.

He moaned and touched his head, it pained him up there.

Kai noticed that the blood red wings had gone, the full moon was over, and Kai rolled onto his back and found he had trouble breathing.

He had cuts and bruises all over him, and his hands were burnt again.

The young man closed his eyes and relaxed, he stretched his broken mind to find some form of refuge.

He found it in the mind of a cat, it was female and was having a delightful time in catching a mouse, Kai smiled meekly at the simple thoughts that entered his own mind as he expanded the connection.

Her name was Tigress and was white as snow, Kai peered through her own eyes and found that she was being picked up by someone, the person peered at her face and Kai saw that it was Rei Kon.

Rei was stroking Tigress, Kai shuddered as the physical contact hit him and he opened his eyes losing the connection.

There was a knock on the door of the bunker, Kai raised his head and listened closely, it was Hilary out there.

_:I am alright Hilary…you may enter if you wish:_

Kai enjoyed speaking to her via mindspeech.

Hilary entered the bunker and gasped.

She rushed to him and stared at him worried.

"Oh Kai I was so worried I thought you were dead and the fire it was awful and Dranzer oh Kai he's beautiful, are you alright?"

Kai nodded and couldn't help but smile at her questions.

Hilary touched the wound on his forehead, "I was scared Kai"

"You do need to be scared for me Hilary"

The two sat there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

_:Master Kai, I think this would be the best time to explain yourself to young Hilary, she has passed your **test**:_

Kai frowned at the phoenix's words looked over at Hilary, he was right, if he was going to be staying here he was going to be needing someone's help.

"Hilary, there are some things I need to tell you"

"yes?"

"You cannot tell a soul what I am about to tell you, do you understand?"

Hilary nodded and stared at him eager but concerned.

"Hilary…I _am_ half demon"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed jumping.

"No, no you didn't, you thought I was a whole demon"

Hilary frowned, "Kai, I didn't think a demon and a human could have children"

Kai nodded, so did the rest of the world.

"So some say but it appears possible"

Hilary nodded and waited for more.

"Hilary, I am also cursed"

"Cursed…what kind of – curse?"

"I have a fire god inside of my soul"

"A-a god?"

"yes, an evil god who takes control of me every full moon"

"Is he powerful?"

"very, Hilary you mustn't tell anyone, please"

Hilary nodded and he looked away.

"Kai"

"yes"

"Do you want the Stone back?"

Kai nodded and she handed the chain back to him.

"hey Kai"

"yes"

"Nothing"

Kai frowned and Hilary flashed him a smile.

Kai shook his head and could only wonder what was in store next.

* * *

1 – (I think it's a) fort from the book _Magician by Raymond E. Feist_ (also a must read)

2 – I try and not make any OC's for this fic but I would just like to make a note, Mistress Juniper is my character not anyone else's and she plays a big part in the fic.

3 – using several from the ancient language created by _Christopher Paolini _used in_ Eragon_ (must read) the translated sentence goes as follows, _a bond of trust, the wondering path, the silver light the earth the fire the water du air change unite and raise the gates of death!_

Also these words belong to me:

_Roiter _

_Brangris_

_af_

Thanx: DancerInTheDark101, jellybean-kitty, skyblue101, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, softball91, Moonlight Serenity, Dark Unicorn Master

That's the end of that very rushed chapter, hope you enjoyed.

P.S. Nubia what book you reading?? And also glamour is a sort of illusion usually used by elves and faerie kind, it's to hide the dark with the nice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Eight**

Hilary watched as Kai limped towards the village where her and others had been staying, the village which was name Crydee was full of hustle and bustle away from the bunker near the Healer's where Kai had had his…episodes.

She looked over him as he stood in dimming sunlight, she noticed how his body was tense, and she saw burn wounds all over him and his shoulder blades had dry blood on them, his shirt had been ripped in a few places, especially at his shoulder-blades.

As Hilary scanned him she felt herself involuntarily shudder, as something cold wrapped itself around her, holding her in its icy grip she felt herself become light headed as something dark neared.

Kai soon stopped not because he noticed Hilary had also stopped moving but because a familiar feeling struck him also, something he did not understand.

Hilary walked next to him and looked around, they were going through a short cut through the forest from the Healer's home and bunker as it was on the very far side of the village almost on the outskirts.

"Kai?"

"Shhhh"

Kai opened himself to his surrounding, in the same manner as Rei would have but not for the use of magic but for the minds he searched, he felt his empathy grow and the feeling in the pit of his stomach mimic Hilary's own nervousness.

He felt someone…or something advance closer, something his mind could not get a good grip on.

"Hilary, does this village have any resident demons?"

"No, Stanley banished them after he arrived years ago"

But Kai was still not convinced, whatever this was it had the feelings of a demon, Kai felt as a slimy feeling crept upon his skin.

Hilary also felt the darkness, her body full of goose-bumps as she watched Kai stare out into the trees.

_:You are ssstrong for a half child, essspecially one who'sss cursssed asss you are **Hiwatari**:_

Kai swung his head around, its voice was harsh with a tone of venom, its S's were pronounced like a snake.

_:Where are you? Come out were I can see you:_

_:I do not wisssh to fight you Halfling, merely watch:_

_:Watch what?:_

_:Watch asss the Guardian'sss become dessstroyed:_

_:And who's going to destroy them?:_

But the mind did not answer, Kai searched for it but did not answer as it had disappeared.

"Kai what happened?" Hilary asked as the damp feeling vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"We need to get back now"

* * *

Rei laughed as his childhood friend Lee fell onto the ground once more.

The two were practicing their kills at balancing.

But as Rei breathed in the wonderful scent of the world he caught a whiff of something new something strange.

"Hey Rei you ok, you look kinda green:

"Something's coming"

"Something bad?"

"Something _very_ bad"

* * *

The festival was to be held tonight and it was Tyson's duty to make sure no one ate the food along with Emily who was there to make sure he didn't eat the food himself.

Emily was a smart girl a student of Judy's who taught her logic of numbers and philosophy.

"I wish we could start already" complained Tyson as he sat on the dirt ground, were the food was being brought out into the clear air of the center of the village.

"We can in a few hours"

"But I'm so hungry!"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her companion and sniffed at his whining.

"Hey Emily"

"Yeah"

"You know that feeling in the pit of you stomach"

"That's called a gut feeling Tyson"

"Yeah well you when something bad is about to happen and you get that feeling"

"Yes?"

"Well I've got that feeling"

"It's probably your stomach"

"Emily, I'm pretty sure this isn't my stomach"

* * *

Max Tate was being trained to control his gift, the blond boy with Stanley Dickinson sat around a circle with several diamonds in between them.

Max had his eyes closed, meditation on something good that would happen, but what he saw was no way near good:

_Screaming, awful sounds of monsters, flames of fire, and the clouds grey heavy with rain, winds so strong houses were torn, and no light, just the flames._

_A sound so awful it made you still, and up in the sky was a creature to dark and evil to suck the goodness away._

Max felt himself feel sick as the images became more vivid.

Stanley shook Max's shoulder as the boy began to shiver violently.

"Max, Max you alright?"

Max opened his eyes, breathing in deeply he stared straight into the eyes of his teacher and shook his head, "No sir, I'm not alright".

* * *

The creature stalked through the trees, his brightly coloured eyes watched as simple people scurried to their duties, he watched as the neko-jin carrying the Earth Stone smelt his power, he heard the complaints of the young boy with the Air Stone feel the danger, he saw in the distance as the Hiwatari and the girl come back from the forest and he saw as the blond boy holding the Water Stone shake as he headed towards each other, ready to warn each other of the approaching danger which watched them like prey.

Anan flicked out his purple tongue and felt his skin crawl as he felt the Hiwatari search for Spin's mind, his snake friend.

Spin slithered next to him, the overgrown snake like demon watched as the small group argued about the danger.

_:The master says we must attack at sundown:_ came Spin's voice in Anan's head.

_:Why then, I'm tired of just sitting here:_

_:Because the boy will not be at his strongest:_

_:Which boy?:_

_:Hiwatari, his Stone is Fire so the sun gives him strength at sundown he will be weaker:_

_:So Hiwatari is the strongest:_

_:So Master says:_

Anan grunted, he was tired with waiting and if the sun did not hurry up he was going to attack whether Spin liked it or not.

_:And the girl? What do we do with her?: _asked Spin.

_:Can't you just hypnotize her like the other people?:_

_:No Anan I cannot, if you want a battle the guardians they cannot be half asleep, the girl is to close to them for me to simply hypnotize them…and besides she is powerful:_

_:Powerful? I do not see a hint of magic on her Spin:_

_:You may not but I can:_

The two sat on the tree waiting, watching the forever setting sun, waiting for Anan's chance to attack.

* * *

Rei could not help but feel as if he was trapped, and being watched, he sniffed the air and almost gagged, whatever was near it reeked of bad magic.

He heard the others come, Max and Tyson and then Hilary and Kai.

Tyson looked sick to his stomach and Max ready to faint, but it was Kai that made Rei worry, the strong tribal man was weak and limped towards them, his clothes torn and shred as if he'd been in a deep battle.

_:Something is no right Master Rei:_ said Driger his avatar – the white tiger.

_:what is it do you think?:_

_:I don't know but I smell's terrible:_

Rei nodded in agreement and moved away from the group to Stanley's home, he stepped inside to find the mage sitting eyes closed asleep.

He ran out and went to tell the others.

"Stanley's in a trance, it's like he's asleep or something"

Kai nodded and stared out at the setting sun, someone knew his weakness.

"Rei, Tyson, and Max you need to call on your avatars"

"Why? You're not the boss" asked Tyson

Kai glared at Tyson who gulped.

The three stood apart and closed their eyes, each had an aura around them, all different colours.

Hilary watched in wonder as soon, Draciel, Driger and Dragoon all appeared.

Their war cried could be heard, but the sleeping citizens of the village were unable to hear as the trance deepened.

"What about you Kai?" questioned Max

But Kai shook his head and looked at the last spot of sunlight, his body was tired and needed to rest.

* * *

He attacked before anyone knew what was happening.

Hilary caught a glimpse of the creature as it attacked Tyson and Max, their avatars standing up for them.

Rei and Kai stood watching.

_:Anan:_ whispered Kaiser in Kai's head.

_:Anan?:_

_:A friend of mine back when I was normal:_

_:Who is he working for?:_

_:Whoever pays him:_

Kai squinted and watched as Tyson and Max battled the creature from the depths of hell.

* * *

Tyson braced himself as Dragoon flew into the sky with Draciel on the ground, Max stood next to them and took their positions.

"Dragoon, storm attack!"

And so dragoon attacked with full force.

Anan was a demon, he was covered in shadows, his face was one that would give you nightmares, he was young for a demon with eyes the shape of crystals.

"Draciel, fortress defence!"

Anan ground himself and spread his arms out and laughed, "You are weak pathetic mortals"

"No one calls me weak you overgrown bat" shouted Tyson.

Kai smirked for Anan certainly did look like an overgrown bat.

Hilary ran to Kai and Rei who stood against the wall of Stanley's home.

The last of the sun was gone and Kai fell to the ground, he was tired and weak and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Rei and Hilary bent down and stared at him worried.

"They must attack his neck, it isn't armored and his weakest point" he said his voice rough with exhaustion.

"Kai"

"They must attack"

Rei nodded and looked up at the others, "Attack his neck, Tyson his neck!!"

Tyson nodded and smiled as he charged his power, his Stone glowed under his shirt and yelled, "Phantom Hurricane!!"

Max and the others huddled together it get out of the winds.

Once they had calmed down Anan lay on the ground stiff as a plank.

"Is he dead?" asked Max

"You cannot kill a demon that easily" whispered Kai

He struggled to get up and limped towards Anan's body.

Hilary stood at his side and looked down at body and then at Kai.

His mouth moved as he chanted ancient words which she did not understand.

But Anan was not truly dead and he lashed out at Kai and his claws right through the boys left side.

Kai cried out and shouted out his last words which no one truly understand and the body of the demon Anan turned in vapors and was soaked into the ground.

Rei cringed at the smell and pain he felt as the earth became poisoned with the demons essence.

The friends came around Kai as he bled, Rei and Tyson lay him on his side and Hilary tore his shirt right off, everyone saw his scars and gasped.

Tearing her own dress Hilary placed the material on the wound to stop it bleeding anymore.

"_You cannot kill a demon that easily" _Hilary heard Kai's own words in her head, Kai was half demon so he should be immortal to most things.

Kai gripped Hilary's wrist and stared straight into her eyes and opening his mind to her, and how he opened her up to the world.

* * *

She stood in a valley, full of flowers to wonderful so beautiful, she loved the smell and scents.

Hilary walked along and saw a woman, her hair deep purple her eyes so blue, Hilary walked towards her and the woman disappeared.

Hilary walked to the spot where she stood and saw a chain with a Stone, its was so clear to pure it made Hilary's heart jump.

Turning around she saw the woman again turn into a fox, a huge fox like an avatar.

Hilary's heart skipped a beat and stared at her.

_:Your power is to be unleashed:_ said the fox

_:What must I do…?:_

A sphere appeared in front of Hilary and she saw herself and Kai now in the present, him bleeding, her trying to save him.

_:You must let him live:_

_:L-live? How? I have no magic?:_

_:You doubt yourself to much…Fire believes that you hold the power in your hand:_

_:But what must I do to save him:_

_:Give him life:

* * *

_

The vision ended and Hilary stared down at her bloody hand, Kai lay lifeless in her hands, his body gone limp.

Hilary breath in deeply and lay her hands on his chest, on his heart and asked whoever may be listening to bring him back.

She cried tears as she felt a warmth off him, she opened her eyes and a white flame surrounded them both.

She took her hands off him and the flames where gone.

Kai stared at her and started coughing, breathing in deeply.

Rei, Tyson and Max all stared dumbfounded, Hilary had magic…a lot of magic.

* * *

Hehe, you got some action and to see Hilary's gift and all that other junk, what a fun filled chapter…

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, kaiaurion, Moonlight Serenity aka Jess, Lioness Of the fire, DancerInTheDark101, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, FlamingWolfGirl, suzieK. Dark Unicorn Master

My exams over!!!!

Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Nine**

Dusk had settled when everyone soon realized what had just happened, it took some time before the boys could understand what happened and to get their minds around the fact Hilary had just used a hell of a lot of magic was hard.

"What I don't understand" Tyson was saying as he trailed behind Rei who was carrying Kai and Hilary who was still silent and Max who led the way.

"Is how the Seers never saw the magic in Hilary when she was tested?"

"Dunno, maybe it was locked away" suggested Max

The group was in silence as Rei lay Kai on Stanley's bed, Hilary went to find some cleaning utensils for Kai's wounds (which luckily no one had asked about) and to sort herself out.

Tyson and Max headed to see how Stanley was.

"It's like he's fast asleep, what do you think happened to him?" said Max.

Hilary appeared and looked white as a sheet.

Rei took the wool and water and cloth from her and told her sit down, "You must be tired after what happened, I mean I was exhausted when I first experienced my gift"

Tyson almost laughed at the memory of Rei, when he smelled the use of magic and it had hit hard that Rei almost fell unconscious.

"Max, is everyone asleep like that?" asked Rei

Max nodded and watched as Rei began cleaning the dried blood off Kai's face while Hilary wrapped his hands up.

Kai opened his eyes and saw Rei staring at him concerned, he had heard what they were discussing and figured he should enlighten them.

"Demons" came a hoarse voice from him, his throat was raw.

"Demons? Did they attack us?" asked Max

Kai nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" was his answer.

"Kai you shouldn't talk" Rei instructed.

"So what do we do about everyone sleeping?" asked Tyson

"Their…their in a trance"

"A trance…was that the magic I was picking up?" asked Rei suddenly

Kai frowned and remembered Earths gift and nodded.

"How is you know so much about demons?" asked Max

Kai looked at Hilary and looked away, but he did not answer, he closed his eyes and felt himself begin to fall asleep.

Rei and the others stood in silence and looked at Hilary who finished wrapping his hands.

"We should get some rest" said Rei

"What about the others?"

"We'll sort that out in the morning, in the mean time sleep" Rei stood and led Max and Tyson out, he saw Hilary sit with Kai.

"Hil, you going to be ok?"

Hilary nodded and Rei sighed, he was so tired.

* * *

The morning was fresh but something loomed in the air, a heavy mist settled itself in Crydee, people still were in a trance as the dawn broke out.

At the first sign of the sun Kai's eyes fluttered open, he felt almost rejuvenated but still tired, he had used a lot of energy banishing the demon Anan last night and he still wasn't sure how long it would last.

The sound of nothing entered Kai's ears as he stared up into the ceiling, all was quiet and the feeling of dread stung him, something was out of place.

Anan must have attacked for a reason, as far as Kai knew Anan was a paid demon, he'd kill for payment but why try and kill five mortals?

Sitting up Kai saw Hilary asleep on the bed, she sat on the ground with her face on the bed, he stared at her unsure of what to do, and the memory of what she had done returned.

'_There is more to her then meets the eye' _he thought as he quietly lifted himself out of the bed and lifted her up, to lay her on the bed he stared at her innocent face.

Seeing that his shirt had been removed and his hands were bandaged up Kai shook his head and walking out of the room.

The small house creaked as he walked down some stairs to the outside, there he stood unsure once again of what to do, something was off here.

_:Maybe Master should stop worrying so much:_

_:And who's going to do all the worrying Dranzer…You?:_

_:Pft, I am an avatar not a human and anyway I would rather think about something else besides who sent the demons:_

_:And what would that be?:_

_:Hilary and her vision…her gift maybe, how about some food:_

_:Food? Is that all you can think of?:_

_:It is morning and you do usually eat during this period in time:_

_:You mentioned Hilary…Dranzer what did happen?:_

_:You have a lot of raw magic Master Kai, you sometimes are unaware when that magic is…leaking to other things, and you merely helped her along:_

_:I triggered her magic to show its face?:_

_:In a way yes, now how about that breakfast:_

_:You and your stomach…if you were mortal would you eat as much as you think you would?:_

_:Probably:_

Kai shook his head and looked over at the mist, something was coming and he had a creepy feeling about it, _'we should leave Crydee'_ he thought as he turned his head at the sun, his very own weakness was his own strength.

* * *

Ian didn't like his nose, it always seemed to get him into trouble, no matter what he did he was always getting into more trouble then he bargained for, all because he always stuck his nose in someone else's business.

Ian also didn't like than fact Voltaire wanted to see him, it gave him a creepy feeling as he pushed aside the curtains.

Entering the room Ian felt cooler, the walls were made of clay and kept the heat out, there was a large window at the end of the room and a large wooden desk with ornaments and such, books stood on cases and on the floor.

There was one thing Ian liked about this room and that was that it wasn't facing the sun.

Ian saw Voltaire stand staring through the window, he wore loose robes and his hands were behind his back.

"Do you know why I called you here Ian?"

"Because Tala and Bryan aren't here?"

"No, because you would never stray from your duties like Tala and Bryan who are on a wild goose chase"

"Sir?"

"My grandson is missing, the winds have changed and there is going to be a revolt in Tuginda, not to mention my grandson has the Fire Stone"

"But Tala and Bryan are searching for him aren't they?"

"Its not that I am worried they will not find him, it's that they won't bring him back"

Ian narrowed his eyes and stared at Voltaire's back, something was wrong, why wouldn't Tala and Bryan bring Kai back, was there something he did not know?

"Ian, I want you to keep an eye on Tala and Bryan"

"An eye?"

"You have been trained in the use of the Eye of Horus (1)?"

Ian stood slightly confused, why would he have to keep an eye on Tala and Bryan anyway, and why use the Eye of Horus?

"You may go Ian"

Ian bowed to Voltaire's back and left, he has to talk to Spencer about this one.

* * *

The Sorceress Juniper watched closely as Kenny placed her books neatly together on the shelf behind him.

He had been reading to her in Syric (2) and was reading to her the history of the Nameless and Dark Ones, their history was long and complex yet their origin still unknown.

Kenny couldn't help feel sad as he thought back at the people who were innocently possessed or how children were used as tools of destruction.

His imagination was troubled by the thought of the Dark Ones calling the Nameless ones back to wreak havoc and this land.

"Mistress Juniper, is it possible for the Dark Ones to come back?"

Juniper nodded saying, "The only way for them to came back is for them to be reincarnated, reborn if you will, and only once they have fully control of the victims body will they start their destruction"

"And if a child if born with them inside, what happens then?"

"Do you know why we put you through the Seers when you are five years old?"

"To see if we have any potential magic?"

"Yes and to see if there is a spirit dormant inside of you"

"And if there is a spirit?"

"Then you are sent to the Monastery for training and you may become a monk"

Kenny felt his stomach churn and thought against pressing this matter any further.

"When are we leaving to Crydee?"

"In two days, in the mean time I want you to keep up your studies for we will need them soon"

Kenny bowed and hurried out of the room; he had started feeling awkward and wished to practice his spells.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes and felt herself laying the bed were Kai was supposed to be, sitting up fast Hilary looked around and got up, hoping he had not disappeared in his condition.

She found him outside in the chilly mist; he stood shirtless staring up at the clouded sun.

"Kai, you ok?"

Kai turned around and saw her; this girl knew how to worry.

"I'm fine Hilary"

Hilary nodded mumbling to herself she walked to stand next to him; she looked up at his face and sighed.

"Kai, what did you do to the demon when he fell to the ground?"

"I banished him to the Underworld were he belongs"

"Kai…can you be banished?"

Kai quirked and eyebrow and shrugged, he wasn't sure if he could be banished, he wasn't too sure of most of his demon traits.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to leave"

"Leave, but what about the people?"

"They can only be restored when the demon that did this is killed"

"So where are we going?" came a new voice.

Kai and Hilary turned around to see Tyson, Rei and Max; it had been Tyson who had spoken up.

"How long were you there?" Kai asked his eye narrowing.

"We just came when we heard about us leaving, so where are we going?"

"To find help"

"Help, why? Were the Guardians we can do anything!" called out Tyson

"Can you fly?"

"No"

"Can you be invisible?"

"No"

"Can you go through objects?"

"No"

"Then you can't do anything. We need a higher counsel then our gut"

"Kai's right, but we don't know were to go, we've never left Crydee, we don't know what's beyond the forests"

"If we follow your rivers we may find some villages, we also may find some help"

"So when do we leave captain?" asked Max

"Captain?"

"Alright, so can we have breakfast first?" asked Tyson

"Yes, and then we must pack"

"For how long do you think we'll be gone?" asked Rei

"As long as it takes"

"So how long do you think that will be?" asked Tyson

"Tyson"

"Yes?"

"Just go eat"

"Yes captain!"

Kai gave Tyson pone of his looks and the boy moved away saying, "Ok Kai"

* * *

1 – The eye of Horus is part of the Egyptian god Horus who was the god of light; they use his eye to ward of injury or danger and was one of many popular amulets used in ancient Egypt.

2 – Is an ancient language used in the books by _David Eddings_, it is usually used for magic and spells.

Not exactly a long chapter I know but I'm getting there, just trying to finish of my other fic then I can put all of my attention on this masterpiece.

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, Lioness Of the fire, FlamingWolfGirl, Angelic Kitsune, kaiaurion, kavbj, dranzerhilary.

Just one last note, I mentioned that only demons and avatars are able to mindspeak, but you saw in a chpt that Rei was talking to Driger, this is only possible if the avatar begins the connection between them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Ten**

Hilary hadn't thought of walking all the way to the next village or town and they had to go through the forest just to get there.

Using an old map the group had left once they were ready, with Kai in the lead and Rei at the rear.

Hilary had never been this deep in the forest, they were never allowed to go this deep and now she knew why.

The trees were high up in the sky and created a leafy roof over their heads, you couldn't see the sky at all.

Bushes and vines grew at every corner and a stream flowed through with ease, Hilary also noticed how the ground wasn't covered in grass or leaves but in green moss with mushrooms as well.

Birds were heard over them and squirrels scattered on the trees.

"This place gives me the creeps" said Max as he edged closer to Tyson.

"This forest is haunted" said Rei

"Haunted by what?"

"Spirits, a thing that are dead but still living, that's why they told us never to come in here. Because of the spirits"

"I heard that they attacked and sucked your soul out so they could become the living and you were left to wonder here forever" said Tyson as he kicked a stone.

"My grandfather said that this is my mother was when she was attacked" Tyson also said as he looked around angrily.

"What happened?" asked Max

"No one knows, but a hawk came out of the forests and into Crydee with a silk cloth around his neck…it had blue fins on it"

Kai stopped and stared back at Tyson in wonder, blue fins, like the ones on his face were his Tribes insigne, it was an old tradition and only those that were worthy of having the markings on them had them tattooed, his grandfather hadn't had them because he did not wish to have them, he did though have tattoos on his feet.

"A hawk carried a silk cloth around his neck?" Kai asked

"Uh huh, we never saw my mother again"

"What colour was the cloth?"

"Dunno, I was little at the time…why?"

"There are stories where I came from that a band of the tribesman left their home and went in search of the other Stones. Some may have ended here and one was known as Hawk's Eye. His hawk went where he went but he never came back but his hawk did".

"We did release the hawk and he flew away, was that him?"

"Maybe…it's just a story"

Tyson nodded and look down at the ground, Kai sensed sadness and bitter anger from him, it was beginning to make him feel sick and he turned and faced Tyson.

"You mustn't feel sorry for something you had no control over"

"What…how?"

"You make me sick Tyson, it's happened and there is nothing you can do about it, just let it rest in peace"

"How do you know what I feel! It was you people that killed her!"

"Tribesman kill many people, we have wars that last decades, we have only just come into peace and soon it will be over…you have no control over what happens Tyson, it just happens"

"That's not true, she didn't have to go into the forests, she didn't have to"

"I bet she didn't want her son mopping around and carrying the anger that has built up just because he couldn't do anything"

"What do you know about what she thinks, you didn't even know her!"

"No I didn't, but at least I can pay her some respect"

"What do you know of paying a dead person respect! You people kill for fun!!"

Kai's eyes blazed and he hit Tyson hard that he fell to the ground, "I know what its like to lose someone Tyson. At least you have a father somewhere that knows where and how you are"

Tyson sat on the ground wiping away the blood running from his nose.

Kai turned and started walking away, the anger he had once felt in Tyson drained, he smiled mentally, anger should not be kept inside, not like he was.

* * *

Tala and Bryan had reached the town known as Bernar; it was the first town that was seen after going through The Pass.

Near by was the lake known as _little lady_.

The town was large, full of merchant shops and sellers, there were more inn and taverns then homes.

"This place is packed, how are we going to find somewhere to stay?" asked Bryan

"Use your head, we are from Tuginda one of the most feared places in this damned country, you work it out"

Bryan stared at Tala for a moment and scratched his head still confused.

"We threaten them Bryan" Tala hissed.

"Oh…I knew that"

"Sure you did"

* * *

"I think we're lost" said Max

"How can we be lost we've been following the track" said Tyson

Rei stared down at the tracks and frowned, he figured Max was right because as far as he knew a forest wasn't miles long.

"I think Max's right"

Kai looked around at the group, Max was right, they were lost.

"Kai, which way do we go, should we go back?" asked Hilary

"No, we'll go this way" Kai said and started walking off the trail the group had been following.

"But that's not on the path, we have to stay on the path" said Max

"The path is tricking us Max, this forest is alive"

"What do you mean?"

"Just c'mon, it's getting dark"

"How do you know, we can't even see the sun?"

"I can feel it, now let's go before I drag you there by your hair"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Hilary was dragging her feet, she was walking far behind the boys, she was tired and confused, and her mind could not settle on what had happened yesterday.

"Hilary?"

Hilary looked up from the ground to see Kai staring down at her.

"Mm?"

"You need a lift?"

"A lift?"

Kai turned and stood on his haunches with his back to her, he was suggesting giving her a piggyback.

"I'm fine"

"That has to be the stupidest thing to say to an empathic Hilary"

Hilary nodded with defeat and climbed onto his back, she felt his arms around her legs, his hands grip her thighs, she had her hands around his neck, and she lay on the nape of his neck.

She felt secure and just wanted to drift to sleep, but knew she was only going to end up being a burden, why did she come on this stupid quest in the first place!!

Kai felt her weight on him but would not allow it to show, he hitched her higher and ignored the fact that her dress was riding higher up her legs, he felt the Stone warm up on his chest.

_:The Stone likes her: _said Dranzer in Kai's mind

_:Maybe it's broken:_

_:You knew she was tired without using your gift:_

_:Rubbish Dranzer:_

_:I like her:_

_:You like most people, hell you like Tyson:_

_:That's mean Master:_

_:Yeah well it's been a rough day:_

_:Master, the sun is setting:_

_:I know Dranzer:_

_:You are not going to be much use if you pass out on the spot because the sun is down Master, you all should rest:_

_:I hate it when you're right:_

_:There's one more thing Master:_

_:Yes Dranzer what is it?:_

_:run…:_

Max stopped dead still, his face white as a sheet, something evil was coming, and he saw flashes of something dark in the shadows.

"Maxie?"

"Something out there" he whispered.

Rei also stopped and sniffed the air, dark magic.

"Kai" Rei called out and looked behind him to see the sleeping Hilary on his back.

"I know Rei"

The group was in a huddle and Tyson felt his stomach cramp.

Kai hitched Hilary higher and felt his power become drained as the sun began its decent.

"Let go this way" he said nodding to another direction.

"I wouldn't go that way if I was you" came a sinister voice, the group stopped and four shadows were seen approaching them.

"What or who are you?" asked Tyson nervously

A pair of white fangs was seen glisten from one, their faces still not seen, and "Your worst nightmare"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!

Howzit my fellow readers, I am sooo happy you wont believe it, you know why?? I'll tell you why, because it's my HOLIDAYS!! 6 WEEKS OF NOTHING BUT FUN!!

Thanx: kaiaurion, Lioness Of the fire, Moonlight Serenity, Angelic Kitsune, FlamingWolfGirl, dranzerhilary, Star Fata, StarlightAngel101, jellybean-kitty.

You're also going to be seeing some familiar faces in the next chapter…

I like watched the Never ending Story 1+2+3 again and I'm on a fantasy high…grins

Anyway, I'd like to ask that if anyone has any dies on how to make Kai and Hilary closer (I've never written a KaiHil and I'm very new at this kind of stuff) so make some suggestions. THANX!!

REVIEW

REVIEW

Press button

\/


	11. Chapter 11

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

_Note: I've changed the whole plot of this chapter so it's a bit bumpy, I wasn't happy with what I got before so it's all rewritten._

**Chapter Eleven**

The forest became suddenly dark, the winds had stopped and all signs of life had vanished, shadows crept up from the trees and bushes.

And four vampires stood awaiting their feast.

"What the hell are they?" asked Tyson

"Vampires…that's what's been haunting this woods"

"What's so dangerous about them?"

Rei looked over at Tyson and wanted to slap him hard but this was not the time or place for things like that.

"They drink your blood to live, and kill you"

"Oh is that all (gulp)"

Kai couldn't think, dead minds were not fun, they were like sewers of the world's worst thoughts, and had a problem with leaking.

"Don't they ever die?"

"Only if the sun hits them full on…sometimes"

The group stood stiff as the group of blood suckers approached them, pale skin and thin white lips, their eyes all a scary shade of blue, their hair dark as night and fangs larger then Rei's own pair.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Tyson

"We run" came Kai's voice

"Run…from those supernatural freaks!"

"Yes Tyson, unless you have any other ideas"

Tyson nodded and the group ran, Max and Tyson falling over their own feet, having no clue where they were going.

Rei tried to find some kind of path to follow, some kind of sun light of something for a direction to go.

Kai was dragging behind, the weight of Hilary was now showing and she was not that light.

"C'mon Kai!" yelled Max as he looked back at his new friend.

Kai needed two things, to wipe his hair from his eyes and for Hilary to lose some weight, the latter he wasn't about to tell her.

Swiftly, Kai stopped and skidded on the moss which allowed him to slide on the green fungus.

The group had found themselves at a giant oak, covered in different plants, it was taller then any of the others trees and seemed to block the way.

Kai handed the still sleeping Hilary to Rei, who took her; Rei noticed that Kai stood in an attack stance, his one hand over the other in front of him with the palms facing outwards.

Suddenly a ray on light appeared on Kai and leapt from his finger hitting the vampires that were fast approaching.

The light surrounded the vampires and their screeches were heard as it trapped them.

"That won't hold them for long" said Kai as he saw Rei was carrying Hilary who seemed to be knocked out, he wondered how she could sleep for so long.

The group was going to have to move around the large roots of the tree, Kai taking the lead he began to make a path that they could follow.

Kai felt his body get heavy, he needed the light, the sun to survive, but it was blocked by the canopy of trees.

He stopped and rested against the tree.

"Kai you ok?"

"Its nothing, c'mon we can't stay here forever"

Everyone nodded the group carried on walking running trying their hardest not to stray or get lost or caught by the creatures that hungered for them.

* * *

_Hilary was lost in a field of flowers; her own mind could not grasp how she came to be there._

_The blue skies were seen and the white fluffy clouds raced past, she heard birds and the long grasp dance in the breeze._

_Hilary looked down at her feet and saw a pup, a fox curled at her feet, he slept, picking him up Hilary saw him open his eyes, and huge brown eyes stared at her curiously._

_Suddenly the field turned into a wave of bleakness, she held the pup as she was washed in the darkness as it rose and wiped out all the flowers and trees._

_Four figures were running, a man with brown hair tied back holding a tiny child, a woman with her two year old child and a couple._

_Hilary watched as they ran passed, they disappeared and were replaced by Max, Tyson and Rei who did not smile but stare right past her._

"_They were brought together to strengthen their bond for each other, their friendship is what holds them together, but we all but forgot about one"_

_Turning around Hilary saw a woman, with long red hair, wearing leather pants and cotton shirt with a vest over it._

"_Fire can turn either way"_

_Hilary frowned, "Who are you and where am I?"_

"_You are in your mind, and I am not of importance Hilary…you must find a way to do several things in short time"_

"_What things?"_

"_You must find a way to break a curse and free a warrior of two souls, you must find your heart true place and last, you must find a way to save us all"_

"_Why me, I'm not a guardian?"_

"_But you will become one, Chi has been lost for over three decades, only it human counterpart knows were to look"._

"_But this curse is that Kai has he got two souls"_

"_Kai…is only half of who he's meant to be"_

"_But how am I going to help, I can't do anything!"_

"_Can you speak?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you see?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you feel?"_

"_Yes"_

"_That is all you will need"_

_The woman began to fade._

"_But wait, what's your name?"_

_The woman smiled, "My name…my name is Juniper"

* * *

_

Hilary woke with a start.

Her eyes snapped open, she felt herself laid on soft ground, and her mind was confused as she looked around the giant cave.

She looked around and saw a small fire; around her were the sleeping bodies of Kai, Tyson, Rei and Max.

Kai was closest to the fire, he shivered in his sleep.

Sitting up Hilary looked around and saw what had woken her, a wet nose and prodding her arm.

She saw fox, a baby fox like the one in her dreams.

She picked him up and smiled as he licked her face.

"Oh, it you"

Looking Hilary saw Rei was awake; he smiled at her and scratched the pup's head, "He came in here while you were asleep, and hasn't left your side".

"What, what's going on Rei?"

"We were being chased by vampires and then, we were saved, by these four strangers, they led us to the cave and left us, saying they'd come and check on us in the morning".

"Vampires, I thought they were myth"

"Appears they didn't get the message, how're you feeling, you were asleep for quite a while".

"Did Kai carry me the whole way?"

"No, he got really tired so I carried you as well"

Hilary looked over at Kai who shivered violently.

Rei shook his head saying, "No matter how much you put on him he's still cold, his breathing is also shorter, it's like he's suffocating".

"I think it's the sun. He gets weaker because there's no light, like when you go on hikes with Max and he goes all funny when there's no more water, or when Tyson is in a hole or in a cave like this, he gets all crazy".

"I guess we all have our weakness"

Hilary smiled and saw that the pup had fallen asleep on her lap, curled in a ball.

"I shouldn't have come"

Rei cocked his head, moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't you ever say that again, with you here Tyson may actually do something useful"

Hilary smiled and nodded.

Rei smiled back and moved back to his sleeping area, he lay down and closed his eyes, "Get some sleep Hil"

Hilary nodded and placed the fox next to her and lay down again, she closed her eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Mistress, there's a pair of Tuginda's here in this town"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Are they showing any threat?"

"No miss, but they are looking for transport to get to Crydee"

"Crydee? Hmm this is strange"

Kenny stood at Juniper's bedside watching her, the woman was dressed in traveling leathers clothing with her hair braided and on top of her head.

"Kenny, will you see to it that we leave here as soon as possible, I never liked Bernar, to crowded".

Kenny nodded and left.

Juniper stared at the mirror she had been holding and gazed at herself, her green eyes staring back, what trouble had the guardians found themselves in now that Voltaire was after them…

…unless

Juniper gasped as realization struck her, that's why Fire is not whole, he's a Hiwatari, and Juniper smiled now to herself, a Hiwatari a Guardian…now that was funny.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're helping these kids; it's not like their going to turn us human again"

"Will you shut up already, didn't you see the Stone around the ones neck"

"Uh, no, actually _I_ was to busy making sure those ticks of vampires didn't get here"

"Will you both just keep quiet, your lucky you're already dead or I would have killed you both a hundred times over"

Cenotaph and Lupinex both stared at Sanguinex who was busy sitting and wrapping Zomb's bandages once more.

"But I don't see why we are helping them, what does a few silly stones mean anyway" complained Cenotaph.

Lupinex growled in frustration and explained, "It means that they are the Guardians you nitwit, it means that they'll be able to turn us human again".

"But I thought the Guardians was only a story"

Sanguinex huffed and stood up facing his brother and Cenotaph, "We are helping them because I'm tired of those vampires winning all the time, and can we just leave it at that".

Lupinex and Cenotaph looked at each other; Lupinex bent towards Cenotaph and mumbled, "They'll still turn us human again if we asked".

Sanguinex turned swiftly and slapped his brother on the face, his fangs gleaming in the light as he glared at him.

"Alright no need to get defensive" said Lupinex as he rubbed his face.

Sanguinex glared once more and started walking away in a huff.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

Yes the surprise guests were the Dark Blader's, so anyway what more can I tell you, yes it was Mistress Juniper in Hilary's dream and that Rei is a good friend. And Tala and Bryan are going to find Kai very soon.

There's a map I drew all on my own of _Karli'ndarshi _which is actually the name of the country they live in, Roark and Tuginda are just two provinces.

So if you go onto my profile page (please) there's a link there.

Till we meet again…-


	12. Chapter 12

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Twelve**

It took Ian three hours before he mastered the use of the Eye, it was a gold medallion worn in a silver chain around his neck, the medallion was of an Eye, Eye of Horus and was one of power.

The charm was used when you were looking for someone, or in this case Tala and Bryan, Ian didn't wish to use the Eye but was ordered to.

Ian had seen Tala and Bryan in Bernar, he had seen them buy some horses to use for their journey on the road which led to the nearest town, which just so happened to the one were the Guardians are said to be.

Spencer watched his small friend work hard for Voltaire and now felt a pang of guilt, and wondered whether Kai was really gone and their plan was falling to pieces.

Kai had never been pleased with the way Voltaire ran Tuginda, and had organized a revolt against the higher power, but in order to this he was to gain their trust and he had done just that and now he was gone.

Spencer pushed the parchment away and looked over at the books which Kai had been using, Spencer forever wondered what Kai had written or doing in these books.

Taking hold of them, Spencer opened the first page and found writing, turning over pages there were thousands of words and scribbles, whatever Kai was studying he knew quite a lot about.

Turning back to the first page, Spencer read:

_The lands which we walk upon is made of several elements, Earth, Water, Air, Chi and Fire, there are lesser elements at worked but these five are the most sacred._

_The Priests of Valmont created five Stones for every element and in doing so captured their spiritual counterparts._

_During the Great War which darkened this land of _Karli'ndarshi,_ the Dark Ones descended across the land and brought a great evil and sadness, their warriors of demons and evil spirits fought while their captains and war stagiest the Nameless _

_Ones preyed on the most innocent of children and beings, they stole magic in order for their masters to become stronger._

_The priests saw this and gave each Stone to one family of great importance, The Granger (Air), Tate (Water), Kon (Earth), Hiwatari (Fire) and the last Chi stayed with the Priests._

_The Stones were used by their Chosen and used in order to destroy the evil that had claimed the land in its cold steal grip._

_But no one foresaw that it was Chi which destroyed them all and began this world anew._

_Chi was given to a girl Akira, who was an acolyte, she was small and timid but found the Stone calling to her and so she used it without knowing and became the Head Priestess._

_With the evil gone, the Stones were too passed down as a family heirloom till it met its Chosen once more._

Spencer broke off and twisted in his seat, he could not believe that this is what took up most of Kai's time, this legend, this myth, but it was real so real that Spencer felt his stomach turn, he remembered the room at the top tower were Kai was not allowed to venture, that's were the Stone of Fire was.

Turning the page Spencer read on:

_There is a description of each Chosen, and it is believed to be the truth, it was written and foreseen by Akira who now has long since passed._

_Earth: you are hard working and different, one of the last of your kind you will find anyway to become someone's companion, you are silent and cautious or who or what you meet, you have the power of sensing the magic and knowing how powerful your opponent truly is, you see what no one else sees._

_Water: full of life you will know a world full of happiness and joy, you will love people the way you love your family with all your heart, Water you can see things only I can see, for the Seers are unable to know how strong your eyes truly are, you are fond of most people and contrast with your leader in a way of true balance._

_Air: hard headed, and stubborn you want what is truly yours, justice in your name and your guise is your gut, your magic is different and true to yourself, for your stomach is not just their to horde food._

_Fire: Cursed with only half your true soul, you are born into a world of hate and sin, you are only half of who you're meant to be until the curse is broken and your twin souls separate, the bad from the good must disperse from you before it eats you from the inside. You are the leader and the guide, but your loyalty and trust is hard to find, your curse must be broken._

_Chi: you were lost and will never be found, you power lies deep within your soul and your hearts wishes will open the gates to your true force. You will need help and guidance from those you see has friends and some as enemies. You will find your way in the Flames and see that the life from within is still ablaze, you are lost and can never be found._

Spencer frowned, a curse for the Chosen Hiwatari?

Looking down Spencer saw written in Syric and then translated was this:

"_Yawë, du vrangr gata, du arget garjzla du deloi du brisingr du roiter du brangris moi gath un reisa du rakr af helgrind!"_

"_a bond of trust, the wondering path, the silver light the earth the fire the water the air change unite and raise the gates of death!"_

Spencer straightened his back and frowned, were didn't Kai learn Syric, it was banned in Tuginda.

Closing the book, Spencer leaned back and frowned closing his eyes his hand on his brow, life just couldn't get anymore complicated.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and felt himself shudder involuntarily; he looked up groggily and found himself surrounded by the sleeping figures still.

Looking around Kai turned and crawled to Hilary who was fast asleep dozing; a young fox pup wrapped itself in her arms and slept with her.

Looking around Kai saw the mouth of the cave and walked towards it, where a mist hung over them, Kai squinted and looked up only to see a small spot of sunlight peering through the misted skies.

Walking around near the cave Kai's gaze wondered across the land, the four strangers seemed adamant that they stay in the cave, was the mist their doing?

Looking down at the tracks he found he saw that the fox that Hilary was no sleeping with had arrived last night and silently walked towards her as if knowing her.

Turning back to the sleeping figures Kai walked towards them and looked down at Hilary, the baby fox lifted his head and stared at Kai through Bambi eyes.

Kai gave the fox a twisted smile and he moved away moving closer to Hilary.

Kai looked up and sat back down at the fire, he was so tired of all this moving around, if only he could just settle on one place.

He shuddered again and felt a nagging presence in his mind, it was Dranzer.

_:You should be out in the sun Master, it is not good for you to be in the dark all the time:_

_:I know that, but there's this mist out there and its covering the sky:_

_:You must leave this place Master, you all must leave:_

_:I know, I just do not know which direction, how do we get out of here?:_

_:Master, help will come soon enough, but be weary of what friends you may make:_

_:Is there something you want to tell me Dranzer?:_

_:Those strangers, they are neither dead nor alive and wish to be human again, but they are cursed to stay here for all eternity, that is until their own souls are freed by the one who cursed them in the first place:_

_:And are we to free them?:_

_:No Kai, not yet, but you must leave here as soon as possible, __She is coming closer and we must meet her before it is all to late:_

_:Who's coming?:_

_:…Akira:_

The connection was lost and Kai's eyes widened at the thought of Akira the Guardian of Chi suddenly appearing here.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes to a blazing fire and warmth all over her.

She lifted her head to see Kai sitting close to the fire his gaze staring at it intently.

Removing the cloak that was her blanket Hilary moved closer to him, she sat close to him and stared at the fire as she was, she saw the flames dance and wisp around.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Hilary

Kai's thoughts broke at the intrusion and looked down at Hilary who sat so close to him, he shook his head and poked a stick into the flames.

"Not long, a few hours…I see you've got a new friend" Kai said nodding at the fox that followed Hilary.

"Did you make the fire?" asked Hilary.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the question and Hilary realized how stupid the question sounded, "Of course you made it, you're the Guardian of Fire, never mind".

Hilary bit her bottom lip and asked, "Kai, when the next full moon comes what will happen?"

"We must first get through the new moon that is when the demon blood is strongest, then we can worry about the full moon".

"Oh…so you are half demon?"

"Yes"

Hilary nodded and stared back at the fire, "Kai, have you ever killed someone?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just asking, you don't have to answer"

Kai sighed and shifted his weight and poked at the fire again.

"Yes, Hilary I have killed someone"

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, now let me ask you something, where is your family?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tyson's family lives in White Gryphon City, Max's mother lives in Crydee, Rei's family lives in Crydee, and it's a simple question"

Hilary moved her legs so that they were in front of her, her chin resting on her knees with her arms around her legs, "I don't know. I found as an orphan in the Great Lake, no one knows where I come from".

Kai did not comment but he did drop the stick and look straight at Hilary, Hilary felt as though he was looking right through her.

"Kai, where are you from?"

"Tuginda"

Hilary gasped, "Where you a slave?"

Kai shook his head, "I was a prisoner"

"And your family?"

Kai shifted his gaze from behind Hilary and looked straight at her eyes, and he said with little emotion, "Gone, their gone".

"I'm sorry to here that"

"Why are you sorry? You weren't the one that killed them"

Kai stood up and walked out of the cave leaving Hilary dumbfounded and very confused.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, short I know but that's all I can do for now.

Hope you enjoyed…

Thanx: Angelic Kitsune, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, dranzerhilary, kailover2006, Moonlight Serenity aka Jess, bright black stars , FlamingWolfGirl , sky d, Lioness Of the fire, Star Fata, DancerInTheDark101, If I say I love you , Nubia.

But anyway an important note, I'm going away for a week so me writing anything anytime soon might not happen…but you must review!!

I GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEW!!!! GO ME, GO ME, GO ME, GO ME…etc


	13. Chapter 13

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kai raised his weary head and felt the presence of three very dead people move towards them, he heard their footsteps light as feathers and there thoughts and feelings of dieing.

His crimson eyes stared directly at them, cloaked and the stench of death hung around them Kai knew at once that this is what Dranzer had been talking about, these 'things' weren't dead at all but were like zombies neither dead nor alive.

He stood and walking back inside the cave, he saw Rei and Max sitting poking the fire while Tyson still slept snoring his pretty little head.

Hilary sat with her lap occupied by the little fox which sat and found it being handled delicately by the girl.

Rei lifted his head as Kai came in and saw that his gaze was on the sleeping Tyson.

"Does he always sleep like this?"

Max nodded.

Kai walked towards him and kicked the sleeping body.

Kai quickly turned as the three strangers entered then cave smiled plastered on their faces.

"I see you are awake, is everyone well?" asked one

"We are fine, now what is it that you want?"

"We want nothing really"

Kai narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tyson up by the scruff which woke the boy as he began to struggle to breath.

"Hey what's the big deal!"

"We need to leave – now"

Kai dropped the boy who heaved and wheezed, Max at his side he stood and looked at Kai who glared at the four in irritation.

"I'll ask one more time…_what do you want_?"

The one smiled and a fang appeared as he did so, it glistened and stared down at them, "We want to live"

"We can't help you" Kai said swiftly

"But you must, we have been cursed like this for decades, you must be able to help us" pleased one with wacky hair.

"What are your names?" asked Rei suddenly curious.

"I am Sanguinex, this is my brother Lupinex and our companion Cenotaph, you must help us please…you are the Guardians you have to help us".

"We are not complete" stated Kai clearly.

"C-complete, is she not a guardian?"

"No, she is our friend, now we can not help you, so will you please show us the way out" said Tyson.

The three looked at Hilary and back at the boys.

"We will show you the way out, for we can turn us human again, when you are complete" said Lupinex.

Rei nodded and stood with Hilary who huddled her fox pup in her arms.

"We are in your debt" said Rei

Sanguinex nodded and turned, "Come, we have little time".

* * *

Tala and Bryan saw that the only way to Crydee was through the woods, which they really didn't want to go through as this very moment.

"Should we go in or wait till someone comes out?" asked Bryan

"Why would someone come through?"

"Dunno, just a feeling" shrugged Bryan

It was then that they heard movement come from the trees, staring closely the two watched as a small group of boys and a girl came out of the woods.

Tala stared at them and then his eyes found Kai who was stock still as he stared straight at his best friend.

"Kai" said Tala and Bryan as they saw him.

"You know them Kai?" asked a young boy with navy blue hair.

Kai did not answer but moved towards them, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We were sent to find you…what are you doing here?"

"I'm still not sure. Did Voltaire send you?"

"Hmm, and he was pretty pissed when I last saw him"

Kai smirked at this and then his face became emotionless, Tala and Bryan looked at the small group behind Kai and Tala raised an eyebrow while Bryan licked his lips at the sight of the neko-jin.

"So, now that we've found you can we go home now PLEASE!" begged Bryan

Tala licked his lips and stared at Kai, something was very different about him, something he couldn't pin point, and it bothered him.

"What do you think Kai; do you want to go home?"

"I have no home Tala, why don't you just tell Voltaire that I died ok"

"You died. The great Kai Hiwatari _died_! You are a phoenix Kai, you know just as well as I do that you cannot die"

"Tala, just leave alright and tell that bastard Voltaire that you never found me"

"I don't think so…how about we travel together, where ever you and your…little band of companions are headed and once your deeds are done, then we head home"

"Tala, this is not the time for deals, will you just go back to whatever whole you crawled out of"

"That's no way to be speaking to a friend Kai, don't you think Bryan?"

"Yeah, we came all this way and for what!"

There was a pause and Kai felt it, the same presence he'd felt at Crydee, the same slimy mind, but where was it coming from?

_:Morning Kai, have a nice night in the woodsss?:_

_:What do you want?:_

_:Jussst wondering if you're all up to a little fight:_

_:We did beat you the last time I checked why should this be different?:_

_:becaussse this onesss ssstronger and not to mention a good friend of yoursss:_

"Kai what's wro-"

"Shh" Kai hissed as he searched.

_:Don't you feel it, the blood and rage, the pure anger of thisss thing…of your old friend Alee:_

Kai's eyes wide at the name, Alee, he had been a demon who had not strength that'd been teased all his life and by him of all people he was teased by a half-bred and now he was back for revenge.

As the mind of his old victim came closer, Max involuntarily swayed and felt his head go light, something dark was coming, he gripped Kai's arm and found himself seeing flashes of something awful being laughed at and mocked…it was almost like a giant bird.

Rei coughed and heaved as the stench of murky waters came closer, something sinister and very threatening was near, very near.

Tyson felt his gut tell him something was wrong, something was very wrong, very odd was going on and it was very near.

A screech was heard up ahead, the clouds were now together but the mist had disappeared, the sun gone for good.

Kai rubbed his hands together as Max let go of his arm and began to locate the demon coming closer.

Hilary watched as Kai rubbed his hands as if he was cold, his hands were a glow of red like flames and it grew as his eyes scanned the skies.

Hilary saw it first, a great beast with a black beak and just as dark plumage, it flew in the clouds in the sky and gave it war cry, and began to dive down straight towards Kai who's glowing hands had began to grow, the boys moved away and Tala stared at Kai as did Bryan.

The bird came closer and closer.

:_Alee don't do this, your minds been warped please don't hurt these innocent people:_

_:My orders where to destroy you Kai and your little friends, I'll use their bones to pick my teeth:_

_:They've tricked you Alee, they want give you what you want, no matter how many times you kill me:_

_:What do you know of what I want **baster**(1):_

_:I know what you want Alee, you've wanted it since I can remember:_

_:And what is that?:_

_:To be stronger then me:_

A firm strong fire stream left Kai and hit the giant demon bird, he cried out and flew back into the sky preparing for another attack.

Kai landed on his knees, drained and very tired he stood and leaned his weight on Hilary, "Rei, Max, Tyson I want you to keep him away, do it together, your power in stronger together, your avatars should help unless they can fly it's a better advantage"

"Dragoon can fly"

"That's good to know, right, send Dragoon to do the flying bit try and knock him down, Max and Rei will do the ground work once he's out of his element"

Tyson, Rei and Max nodded and got going, Kai looked up at the black sky and cursed under his breath, they weren't strong enough yet.

* * *

TBC…

1 - Daster, its like a cuss word for halfling like you know mudblood is used in Harry Potter its the same kind of thing. it is also an afrikaans word for half.

I know I don't like cliffhangers either but how else am I going to keep you interested?? Anyway, I wrote this all on my cell-phone, I'm burnt and now peeling so yeah I'm cool, have a great Christmas!!

Thanx: SchoolBoredom, Moonlight Serenity, bright black stars, softball91, jellybean-kitty, Star Fata, Nubia, sky d, dranzerhilary, Angelic Kitsune, purpleeyednekoyoukai, If I say I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kenny saw the fight first, he rode on the pack horse Mistress Juniper had bought and had found he wasn't made for walking so she allowed his to find the horse.

Juniper had insisted on walking, why Kenny still couldn't grasp and still she walked barefoot, he sometimes wondered about his teacher.

He saw the smoke and heard the shouts, was there was battle going on and why on the outskirts of the Forest?

But it was what Kenny saw that frightened him more, a huge black bird with dark black red blood dripping from his neck, his feathers covered in dirt, and what attacked it was a dragon of such proportion it scared him.

Was there some kind of beast battle going on?

As they got closer, Kenny gasped as a huge white tiger with green shades around his fur suddenly pounced and landed in front of Kenny's horse, the horse almost bucked Kenny off with fright.

The white tiger was wounded and running towards the black bird which had found itself knocked out of the sky.

Kenny looked around and saw eight people watching, you couldn't see them clearly through the dust that flew around them.

He got off the horse and held him by his reins, Juniper came up to him and saw just what he saw, but with her trained eye she saw more then she ever wanted.

She gave small smile at how well the Guardians where doing, of course she knew who they were, she's know that those beasts were the avatars with her eyes closed and hands behind her back.

Suddenly the black bird which Juniper identified as a demon gave its final cry and blew away in the wind as it went on its journey to its home as it retreated.

The dust began to settle, voices could be heard and one struck something in Juniper's heart, an accent she hadn't heard in years, one so much like Erik's.

"Rei's hurt" said a girl, which Juniper knew had to be Hilary.

Moans could be heard and the dust finally settled.

Kenny rushed towards then with the horse following.

He pushed through the people and saw who this Rei was, a neko-jin no doubt, his pointed ears and sharp teeth, and with eyes that resembled a cats.

The others watched as Kenny checked Rei's pulse, but the small boy cowered away as the giant white tiger moved towards Rei and nuzzled the boy, Kenny stood and moved away but none of the others did so.

Rei opened his eyes and smiled at the tiger, he raised a hand and placed it on the giant cats face, the white tiger lay down at his master's side and rested.

"Who are you" asked someone

Kenny looked up and saw a teen that had tattoos on his face, Kenny gulped and began to wonder what he had just intruded on.

"His name is Kenny, Kai Hiwatari, and he is no threat to you"

Kenny turned and saw Juniper walking towards them, she calm as she moved, she was not afraid of the avatars nor the tribal man that stood before her.

This Kai narrowed his eyes and stared at the woman before him, he looked up at the sky and saw the blue skies once more, as high noon came closer.

"And who are you then that you know who I am?"

"Didn't Dranzer tell you? Oh he is getting forgetful nowadays"

Hilary looked at the strange woman for the first time and gasped, she was the same one as from the dream, but who was she that she knew who Kai was?

"Who are you?" repeated Kai his lips curling as he snarled.

"My name is Juniper and I am here to help Halfling"

Tyson, Max, Bryan, Kenny and Rei both raised an eyebrow at the term but did not say anything.

"What is it that you want?" asked Kai

"To help, your friend needs attention and I have the experience that can help, come we must leave this place"

"Fine, then you will explain" Kai said, Juniper nodded and smiled, what an accent this lad had, how much he sounded like Erik from when she had been a child and at that thought Juniper's mind stopped, he wasn't Erik no, he was Kai Hiwatari and he was trouble.

* * *

They had made camp on the edge of the road, there was a fire and food and water, Tyson and Max made themselves at home while Tala and Bryan kept to themselves.

They sat around the fire with Rei near it, the avatars had disappeared and gone leaving the people alone, and Juniper made a brew of tea on the fire and sat there, she sat opposite Kai who stared dreamlessly into the flames.

"What is it that you think about when you stare at the flames, what you see?" she asked him in a low voice.

Kai looked up and didn't answer.

"This is so depressing, can't someone sing a song or something, you know to make it not so moody?" complained Tyson as he threw a pebble in the fire.

"Do you know the legend of the Valley of the Damned(1)?" asked Juniper

Kai's eyes looked up at her face, "You know it don't you Kai?"

Tala and Bryan sat next to Kai and looked at him curiously.

"Will you sing it Kai?'

But Kai shook his head saying no, he did not wish to sing the song which told a story that no demons wish to believe even happened.

"Please Kai, I'd like to hear it" said Hilary as the pup slept around in her lap.

Kai nodded slightly and stared deep at the flames, cleared his throat and began to sing the versus, his minds eyes saw the war in the flames and as he sang the flames grew.

"_On a cold dark winter night_

_hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right_

_for what will become  
In the valley of the damned_

_a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land_

_for freedom he rides _

And the sign from the master

_on high screams aloud and across hear the cry  
For the kingdom of fire and ice_

_and the power to be alive  
Be strong ride on_

_carry on through the war  
Come along carry on_

_living for ever more _

On the wings of death

_by the hands of doom  
By the darkest light_

_from the darkest moon  
Crossing silent seas_

_over mountains high  
For we stand as one tonight _

On the black wind forever

_we ride on together  
Destroying your evil_

_with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light _

In the valley of the damned  
Days breaks with golden strand  
Over pastures green it glows  
To where night returns

In the shadows faces appear  
Warriors wearing full metal gear  
All join together one and all  
Before the glorious light

Rise up, gather around  
Come and hear what is said  
Use your senses open your mind  
Don't you ever forget

On the wings of life,

_by the hands of hope  
By the brightest light_

_from the brightest sun  
Crossing silent seas _

_over mountains high  
To the valley of the damned _

On the black wind

_forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil_

_with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light _

On the black wind

_forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil _

_with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light _

The black wind forever

_we ride on together  
Destroying your evil _

_with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light _

The black..."

Kai stopped and all was silence, he stared at the flames and suddenly stood up he stared at everyone and walked off, Hilary calling after him but Juniper silenced her.

"What's so special about the valley of the damned?" asked Tyson

"And who's this master?" asked Max

"Well, I'm sure Kenny can answer you questions"

Kenny nodded and moved to get more comfortable and explained, "The valley of the damned is the lost souls of warriors live, it's also the haven for demons, I place were there are no feuds and no fights. The story is how all nations' demons, neko-jin sea-folk even the tribes, all kinds came together and defeated the greatest evil, the Dark Ones and their henchmen the nameless ones, the master no one really knows who he is"

"The demons helped destroy something for the greater good?" said Tyson with amusement and disbelief.

"yes Tyson they did and it's something they would rather keep to themselves, for it was one demon that got them involved for much greater good"

"Who, who was this demon?" asked Max

"They called him Erik, a demon so powerful so full of fire, he was the strongest and best of them all"

"What convinced him to help?" asked Tala

Juniper smiled and looked over at where Kai had been sitting, "he fell in love"

* * *

Hilary sat outside the tents, everyone was asleep except her, she was trying to wait for Kai to come back but no such luck, he had not returned.

"You should not worry about him Hilary, its not good for the heart" came a voice from behind her.

Turning Hilary saw Juniper standing behind her; she held the pup in her arms as she slept.

"Why were you in my dreams?" asked Hilary

"I was trying to ensure that you would not be consumed by the dream, they are very powerful things"

"But why me, I'm an orphan and all I know how to do is make breakfast, lunch and diner"

"At least we know that the Guardians are being well fed"

"Hmpf"

"I was joking Hilary"

But the girl did not reply.

"Hilary, my family has been awaiting the arrival of Chi for decades and I believe that you are her, Chi only chooses a female companion and you are her, you brought Kai back you saved him".

"But I don't understand"

"The Stone is calling to you; it needs you to survive as you need water"

"I'm not Chi" declared Hilary

"But you are"

Hilary glared at Juniper and shook her head tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm just some country girl who doesn't know magic even if it poked her"

"I don't understand"

"All I've ever wanted was a normal family that didn't care whether I had magic or not, all I wanted was to know who I truly am"

And with this said Hilary stormed off, leaving Juniper standing there, wondering if Hilary's doubts weren't doubts at all, was she telling the truth.

Looking back at the black abyss Juniper saw the orange glow of Kai's magic, they needed to see his true form, for is Kai a demon or a human?

* * *

And with the new moon nearing his true form would come sooner then expected, but was that a good thing?

1. Valley of the Damned – song written by Dragonforce, legend made up by moi

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, Lioness Of the fire, Star Fata, softball91, DancerInTheDark101, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, kavbj, kaiaurion, bisi34, SchoolBoredom

So what can I say about this chap, its long, its fun, I didn't do the fight scene 'cause I really didn't feel like it so I did it from Kenny's POV.

Hilary is stubborn, and if you're confused Erik has something to do with Kai.

Have a nice new year!!


	15. Chapter 15

"Normal speaking"

_:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans) _

**Chapter Fifteen**

_:I don't trust her Dranzer:_

_:You've never been good at trusting Kai, why should this be any different?:_

_:I don't know, she just…she's knows too much, she made me sing the legend of the Valley of the Damned:_

_:And why is this bad thing master Kai, it is a Legend people have studied for years:_

_:She knows Dranzer, she knows that the legend is no legend, she knows that it's true and that it was my father that played as the leader, and she knows what I am:_

_:And what are you master Kai?:_

_:Dranzer?:_

_:Are you human or a demon, are the Fire Guardian or are you the next Hiwatari Leader?:_

_:I don't know:_

_:Master Kai, I have known you for many years and I have ignored your inner demons and your identify crisis as child, but it is time that you choose where you stand in this world:_

_:But what if they do not wish to be with a Halfling, with a **Baster**:_

_:Then they are not your true companions, as long as you are happy, your true friends will be happy as well:_

_:Dranzer I don't know what to do:_

_:Don't do anything, just get some rest:_

_:Thank you Dranzer:_

_:For what master Kai?:_

_:For being my friend:

* * *

_

Juniper sat and waited, she's been sitting there for sometime, the words of Hilary still running through her, had she done the wrong this by telling her that she was Chi?

She had not really thought of the possibilities that Hilary may not be Chi, but then she was just like Akira…Akira.

Heavy footsteps could be heard and someone sighing heavily.

Juniper poked her head out of the tent and saw Kai's back as he sat by the fire, he gazed at the diminishing flames.

She knew of Kai's curse, she knew that during a full moon the demon Kaiser had control but during a new moon it was Kai's turn for his demon form to take place and his powers to be at its strongest.

She was about to move back into the tent when she heard Kai voice strike the cold air like a knife, "Why did you make me sing?"

"I thought that your friends-"

"Their not my friends" he hissed, his back still to her.

"Well, maybe they should be. You're supposed to be a fighting team that is meant to defeat the Dark Ones and their henchmen".

"The demons?"

"No not the demons, the Nameless Ones, they are the true threat"

"Then why are the demons attacking?"

"because they have been ordered too. Why do you hate them?"

"I don't hate demons…they hate me"

"Because you are a Halfling...because you are different"

"Because I am _his_ son"

"His son, so it is true, you are Erik's only child?"

"Erik…Erikuna, my father"

"Why is it you do not have a demon name, like your father?"

Juniper saw Kai stiffen and the flames rose and suddenly went down again, his own emotions controlled his powers.

"My father did not wish to name someone who was cursed with a greedy god/demon inside of his soul…not till I was whole"

There was silence and Kai stood up and started walking, "You'd better get some rest…we have a long ride till we get to wherever we are going"

Juniper nodded and heard him leave, she sighed and looked back at the books, and Fire is still someone you shouldn't trust fully, he could turn anyway anytime.

* * *

The morning was overcast and cold, it had light rained during the late night and now everything was wet or damp, it was driving everyone insane all except Max.

The walked and shared the two horses one which as Juniper's and the others which was Kenny's who graciously allowed Hilary to ride, Tala and Bryan argued about riding and walking it was Kai who hit them hard enough for them to stop arguing and to walk behind him.

"Hey, does anyone know where we are going?"

"Tolsmor"

"I thought that place was abandoned" said Tyson

"It is, by people, it know used by Gryphon's as a Headquarters"

"Gryphon's?" asked Tala and Bryan

"Half eagle half lion, they were used during the war, so many were killed that they were allowed to breed on their own as normal citizens of the world" explained Kai.

"Why are we going there?" asked Rei

"They are very powerful magical beings and they will be of some help to us in order to find our enemies"

"E-enemies?" stammered Kenny

"The Nameless Ones, the Dark Ones…even the demons are turning their backs on their own leaders"

"Excuse me Juniper but where do the demons live, I mean ok the Gryphon's are in the mountains or in Tolsmor, and the Tribes are in Tuginda and the Sea Folk are well by the coasts out of Roark but where do the demons live?" asked Tyson.

Juniper glanced at Kai who looked away and stared at the road ahead, Juniper smiled and turned to Tyson sayings, "The demons live on Swart Island, which is filled with caverns and dark places".

"Swart Island, I've never heard of it" said Max, Rei nodded in agreement, he hadn't heard of it either.

"You wouldn't have, it's been in hiding for decades"

"Hiding, I don't understand?" said Hilary

"Its invisible and moving, it's a moving island" explained Tala

"A moving island, I don't understand, why suddenly go into hiding, what happened, wasn't their a kind of truce or something?' asked Tyson

"The demons went into hiding because their former leader was killed, by a human"

"A human killed a demon, how's that even possible?" asked Bryan

"It isn't" said Kai

"Ok, how was he killed?" asked Max now seriously confused.

"No one knows" said Juniper with a secret smile playing on her lips.

"If you carry on talking about demons I'll be having nightmares" said Tala.

"I didn't know a soldier of Tuginda could have nightmares" mocked Juniper.

Tala and Bryan growled while Kai gave a half sneer as he looked around, they were on an open plain of dirt, the walked one wide road which appeared to be wider then usual roads he'd seen.

Suddenly a screech was heard, looking up Kai saw three birds like creatures flying above them….

…Gryphon's.

Kenny, Tyson and Max both gave a cry of fear and stopped moving, Hilary was so entranced as they came closer to land she felt her heart skip a beat, Tala and Bryan smiled, wouldn't Voltaire like to know that Gryphon's still lived?

The horses bucked and hoofed the ground as the Gryphon's neared; Kai stared at them in fascination and felt heavy headed.

Four legs, the hind legs were lions with a lions behind and a tail, the front legs were more like the legs of an eagle with sharp talons; feathers lay across their breasts and large wings which had a greater wingspan then any full-grown man, golden eyes and a beak all stared at the group.

"Who are you? No one comes here anymore"

Said one gryphon, his plumage was golden and his eyes as bright as the sun, his R's were deeply accented as he rolled them.

Juniper stepped forward and said calmly, "We have come to see the Great Mother, Freefall you have grown since I have last seen you"

The gryphon turned his head and have a beaky grin, Kai felt as if he was seeing Dranzer give him a silly grin.

"Juniper, you have been gone long, Mother will be grateful to know her chick has not forgotten to come home after all these years, and the others?"

"They are here as guests, you should tell your guard to keep her talons to himself"

Freefall wiped his head around and scowled the young gryphon that had a look of readiness to attack anyone you shouldn't be here.

Freefall gave a look over at everyone there, he noted their heritage and smelled their magic, he gave a long hard look at Hilary and bowed his head lightly, turning he looked at Kai, his pupils turning narrow and his hackles rising.

"That boy should not be here"

Kai narrowed his eyes; he knew that Gryphon's disliked demons and more so disliked anything impure and unnatural.

"Freefall, he is my guest and will need to see the Mother, he is Fire".

At the mention of the Stones Freefall jumped, a Halfling, something that shouldn't even exist is a Stone.

"You lie" growled Freefall.

"Freefall, would a sister lie?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing, you will allow us to enter and speak to Mother"

Freefall nodded and gave a last glance at Kai and then at Hilary, his expression lightning as he gave a small bow.

The three Gryphons's lifted into the air and glided leading the way, "Where are we going and what just happened?" asked Kenny.

"We are going to Tolsmor were we will seek counsel with Mother"

"Who is Mother?" asked Hilary

"Akira…Guardian of Chi"

Kai stopped walking and everyone saw as his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped Rei, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Max and Hilary all watched him as he stared at Juniper in disbelief.

"But Akira's dead" argued Kenny.

"Oh her bodies gone, but her spirit is still very much alive".

Kai looked at everyone and glared at Juniper, she knew, she knew that the New moon was nearing, she knew his demon self would rear its ugly head any day, she knew.

Balling his hands into fists Kai fought the urge to hit something, releasing his hands he let them fall.

"Kai, why are your nails black?" asked Tyson

Kai frowned and lifted his hands to inspect, he balled his hands again, the change had begun, and soon they would see his true self.

"Kai?"

"C'mon lets go"

Hilary watched him as he walked ahead, she felt a pain in her heart and dropped her head a tear slipped and hit the ground, how she could help him, she wanted to help him.

Looking up she noticed everyone was walking ahead without her, running she ran to Kai and walked beside him, finally she took his hand and stared at his nails, she smiled and looked up at him, to see his surprised face, "I think it's unique".

Kai frowned and nodded, she held his hand the whole way to Tolsmor, the place of Gryphon's.

Well that was nice, I'm sick so this chapters crap very disconnected but anyway, my knowledge of Gryphon's is very little so all info is either made up or found in some book so if I get anything wrong don't blame me blame people who don't write about Gryphons.

Not sure why I made Kai's nails black but I think it would look cool.

* * *

Thanx everyone who reviewed, my review alert thingy isn't working but anyway thank you.

I dont know anything about gryphons so apologiues for mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tala watched as Kai walked ahead of everyone else, the girl, Hilary clung to him and this bothered Tala beyond understanding.

What was happening before him was very un-Kai-like and this worried him somewhat.

Usually he would have just shrugged the person off or given then one of his long hard stares until they got the idea not to touch him.

The small group walked a sense of something big about to happen, with Tyson and Max walking along side the injured Rei who rode the pack horse and Kenny who had the horse follow him with the scent of carrots in his pockets.

Juniper kept half her gaze on the Gryphon's and then on Kai and Hilary.

There was something she was missing, something she did not understand and it was beginning to bother her.

As the gryphons began to reach their home Freefall had risen into the clouds and began his dive towards the ground, he rose at the last minute and allowed the group to awe at him.

As the neared Hilary could feel a change in the world around her, the air slightly warmer and the breeze rushing against her face, the sandy plains were now fields of grass and bushes, the clouds began to vanish and the blue sky came into view.

Bryan and Tala walked together slowly not too far behind and to far in front, they did not wish to lose Kai at this moment, he was needed for their future plans.

Bryan's eyes did not leave Rei's body as he rose, his body moved with the horses own and made Bryan even more interested in the neko-jin.

Max had seen it first, the town of Tolsmor, the buildings made of clay and stones brought down from the mountains, large homes and balcony's for the gryphon's, it appeared that the buildings were build for height and allowed them to jump to catch the air current in a matter of seconds.

The guard gryphons along with Freefall gave a long hearty cry to their families and friends to let them know that they had returns from the boundaries.

Answers could be heard from all around as it echoed.

Time seemed to stop as the feeling of belongings overwhelmed Hilary, Kai noticed the shift in her emotions and enhanced this feeling and poured it into everyone as the feeling of dread had begun to make him feel ill.

The buildings expanded and grow, the group stood just a few feet away from it and looked around in amazement, it was then the silver gryphon appeared.

* * *

Ian ran through the corridors in a rush, sweat beaded his forehead as he ran towards Voltaire's quarters.

Flinging the doors open he panted and saw the one man he did not wish to see, Boris.

Boris had been the Captain of the Guard and Voltaire's counselor for years, his purple hair and half masked face stared at Ian in curiosity.

"Master Boris, have you seen Master Voltaire?"

"Why Ian, why is it you need him?"

"I have news on Bryan and Tala"

"Well tell me and I'll report it to Voltaire"

Ian frowned, something wasn't right.

"Their…their with Kai and some others near Tolsmor…then I lost the connection"

"I understand, I'll let Voltaire know as soon as possible, off you go"

Ian bowed deeply, "Th-Thank you sir"

Boris smiled and Ian left, the man looked around and stood at Voltaire's desk, moving some papers the purple haired man smiled and reached into robes and took out a medallion he smiled at the silver and closed his eyes.

Darkness fell into the room and surrounded him.

"Tolsmor…go to Tolsmor and find me my Flame" he ordered.

Opening his eyes the man put the medallion back and straightened his back, demons always followed their orders.

* * *

The silver gryphon had feminine features, smaller built it stared at the group through its unique eyes, one eye brown the other gold, it stared in curiosity and knowing at them.

Raising its head it spoke in a sweat voice that only could be made by angels above, "Welcome Guardians and your companions"

Juniper bowed her head and smiled, "I hope we have not caused an inconvenience in coming, but I thought it was best"

The gryphon nodded in understanding and turned its attention to Freefall, "You may retire Freefall, and you have done well".

Freefall nodded and moved along.

The silver gryphon addressed herself and said, "My name is Starlight, you are to rest, eat, bathe and then meet with The Mother, she awaits your arrival soon".

Hilary gaped at what she saw in front of her, something she thought she'd never see.

The group nodded, Starlight's eyes fell onto Kai and tried to contain her disproval, "You Halfling are to meet with her last…Mistress Juniper, Mother Wishes to speak to the girl first".

"Understood" nodded Juniper.

* * *

They were herded into the town and separated, the boys went in one direction and Juniper and Hilary who carried the fox pup in her arms, in another direction, Juniper took hold of Hilary and led her away.

Hilary was being led towards corridors and stone marble walls high enough to touch the clouds; the corridors were large and allowed the gryphon's easy movement.

Starlight walked with them her eyes never leaving Hilary.

Soon Hilary arrived at large double doors, the doors open their own and Hilary and Juniper entered with Starlight moving towards the alter at the center of the room.

Sun light came into the room from its stain glass windows, colours so beautiful played along the floor.

On the alter was a huge throne, two chairs, in one sat a woman, with long pure white hair and such blue eyes that seemed to dance, her skin was smooth and her lips full and red.

Her hair had grown long as it poured along her shoulders; she wore pinkish robes and smiled at Hilary and juniper, beckoning them to come towards her.

"Welcome my daughters; I have been expecting you for some time"

Juniper bowed and Hilary stared.

"Hilary, you are more amazing in person, how is it that you look more powerful in person?"

Again Hilary could not answer.

"Great Mother, Hilary is unsure of her powers and her destiny, she does not wish to carry the Stone", the came from Juniper who had said this with an apologetic tone in her voice.

Starlight lifted her head and stared at Hilary, "It is seen by all her powers, why should she be unsure, has she not used her powers as proof?"

Hilary began to shake; she was scared, frightened, she did not wish for people to speak about her as if she was not there, she closed her eyes and wished for Kai to be there even Tyson will do, to stand next to her so she may lay on as support.

She held the pup tight and felt tears come to her eyes.

Great Mother frowned and said, "Hilary, do you not wish to hold the power of the world in your hands?"

"All I ever wanted, was to have a family"

The Great Mother nodded and stood up, her long robes followed s she stood at Hilary and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Hilary shook her head.

"I am Akira Guardian of Chi and you are to hold my powers in your hands, your destiny is here with me and Juniper, here to protect the worlds around you"

"My destiny?"

"Yes child…you are to be my successor

"Successor?"

"Yes Hilary, this is were you belong, this is your new family"

"What about the others, Tyson, Max, Stanley, what about all those people in a trance, aren't they my family?"

"They are not needed in your life, the other Guardians have their own…problems to handle, their own destiny to fulfill"

Hilary began to cry, she did not wish to leave Tyson, Max, Rei or Kai, they were her friends, and they needed her as much as she needed them.

Akira wiped away a tear and looked down at Hilary in sympathy, "My dear child, they will all go in their own direction, they will look towards other people"

"And Kai…what about him?"

"The Halfling? Why care for something that shouldn't even be alive, yes I can feel the link he has created between the two of you, a mental link. Kai cannot be trusted Hilary, he is part demon and we all know demons cannot be trusted"

"Kai can be trusted, I know he can"

"Hilary…Kai isn't even complete, how can you love half a person?"

"L-Love?"

"Oops did I say love, I mean feel for, Hilary look at me. You belong here with me, do you understand?"

Hilary stared into Akira's blue eyes and looked away, silently she nodded.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up"

* * *

They boys had cleaned up, bathed, redressed into clothes that they had packed in their packs, they looked better then they did before, they had eaten and rested.

Kai opened his eyes and stared up at the large roof, he was trying not to worry, it was beginning to bother him the way he worried about Hilary when she was somewhere else.

He tried to connect to her with his mind but it seemed blocked.

"Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and I have been asked to see The Great Mother, we'll see you later ok?"

Kai nodded, he didn't hear Rei leave and he felt his emotions and felt as if he was thinking really hard on something.

"Kai…what did the gryphon's mean by Halfling?"

"It doesn't matter Rei, just go"

Rei left and Kai closed his eyes, he was tired.

_:Master you are worrying again, why can't you think of more pleasant things, like when diners ready?:_

_:Dranzer, you are as bad as Tyson, and I'm not worrying:_

_:yes you are, about Hilary:_

_:I am not:_

_:yes you are:_

_:Are not:_

_:Are to:_

_:Dranzer:_

_:yes?:_

_:Shut up:_

Dranzer left his mind and Kai fell into a deep sleep of peace.

* * *

Rei, Max and Tyson entered the room in awe, Hilary stood with Juniper and Starlight, and they saw a woman sitting on the throne smiling.

"Welcome Rei Guardian of Earth, Tyson Guardian of Air, Max Guardian of Water and Kenny the scribe, I welcome you to my home"

The three bowed in respect.

"Two humans and a neko-jin, what next…a demon?"

Thy did not understand what she meant but felt as if she had great respect and control over them.

"Guests, have you heard of the Legend of the Stones?"

"You mean when the monks put the powers in them?"

"no, I mean their creation"

"No, we haven't" answered Rei.

"Good, then I shall tell it to you".

"_When the world began, before the Priests of Valmont, before wars and man, the world had been created by the gods, and it was these gods that crated angels, and man and the world around us._

_When the angels turned to darkness in order to balance the world they became fallen angels and were a new breed of evil, they were no longer angels but now were demons._

_When the demons were created the angels mourned for the loss of the greatest and for the world before him, as man became influenced by the demons and the sins were created._

_During their mourning the angels cried tears that would flood the world in order to cleanse it, the tears of these angels crystallized and where found in Valmont were the Priests kept them safe for a greater purpose._

_The Tears of Angel's is the purest thing on this planet and are influenced by its owner, it has a mind of its own._

_The Priests did not create the Stone, their merely manipulated them"_

"So that were they come from and why their so powerful?" asked Kenny

Akira nodded, "Tala and Bryan may enter"

The doors opened and Tala and Bryan came inside.

"Tala, Bryan I am honored to have you, I'm sure your report to Voltaire will be wonderful"

Akira watched and smiled, she looked at the windows and noticed that the sky had gone dark, the candles had been lit and now it was time for Kai entrance.

"Starlight, will you fetch me Kai now, the night is almost born and they need to see him for what he truly is"

Starlight nodded and left.

* * *

What had been a peaceful dream was now a nightmare, blood and war ran through is mind, he felt the heat of anger rush through his mind and the demon blood flow through his veins.

_:There is no point in fighting your own powers: _said Kaiser

_:Why does it hurt so much?:_

_:You are scared that no one will love you if they found out you were a demon, you fear their glances and words:_

_:Stop it!:_

_:I am not doing this boy, you have brought this upon yourself, because you cannot run from your own self:_

Kai eyes opened and the room was dark, pitch black, no moonlight streamed through the windows, nothing just darkness, new moon.

Lighting the candle with a flick of his finger he looked at himself, sweaty and in pain he had not transformed yet.

"Akira will see you now"

Kai shook his head and somehow found himself, still not sure how at the double doors of her chambers.

The doors opened and he heard them gasp.

* * *

Hilary felt her legs shake in fear, this wasn't supposed to happen, Kai was meant to change in peace, and no one was to see.

He was moved a few feet away from the alter, everyone saw him.

His eyes darker then before, his teeth shaper, his hair darker, his black nails longer, his shoulder bleed as the final stage was coming.

It happened quickly the change, his wings appeared from within in, blood red wings with a huge wingspan, and feathers appeared as if on fire.

He fell to the hard cold ground.

Hilary ran towards him, to his side, as everyone stared in fright, and disbelief.

She touched his face and saw his empty eyes, she leaned her forehead against his cheek and cried, wanting him to be ok.

"Well Guardians, this is your Fire, a Halfling, half demon half human...he has killed, he has torn people apart, what do you wish to say, do you like your friends true form?"

"He's a demon…"

"That's why he knew so much"

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Can it be true?"

Kai lay face down and heart Hilary's cries, he heard their words.

Getting up he stood, his legs weak, he leaned on Hilary.

_:I am so sorry that you have to see me like this:_

"Kai…I don't know what to say?"

Kai spread his wings

"Take me away from here Kai, let me fly with you"

Kai shook his head, _:My poor Hils, you belong here, with them, it is here your skills will be honed, I need to be, elsewhere:_

"Kai, don't go"

He began to rise he caught Akira's eye and nodded, he understood now, he understood why she did this, the war had barely begun and would start when they were ready.

"Kai, where will you go?" asked Hilary

_:Where ever I am needed:_

"But you're needed here, with me, with us"

_:I will be back Hilary, when you least expects it:_

He rose higher, towards the glass roof.

He held her hand, and as he rose it began to slip, she let go and stared at him teary eyed, "Kai"

At the last syllable was said inside his head Kai did something he hadn't done in years, he flew, through the glass as it smashed into tiny pieces he flew into the sky, Hilary watched him, she saw Dranzer appear near him.

"Goodbye Kai"

Something small and red fell from the sky and landed in Hilary's hands, The fire Stone, she swallowed and stared, she put it one as it warmed her skin.

:Goodbye…Hilary:

* * *

Don't kill me.

I did this for a reason, you'll understand later, but anyway what do you think, long eh?

Anyway, the reason Kai left is this: he needed to figure out who is or what he is, the demon dark ones nameless ones war hadn't started and will soon.

Ok, lets see, what else can I say, nothing. Oh yeah, school starts soon and my writing time will be limited so expect me when you least expect me.

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, kaiaurion, Nemi The Dragon, Star Fata , DancerInTheDark101, bisi34, skyblue101, Moonlight Serenity, FlamingWolfGirl , Rael-Lirdu


	17. Chapter 17

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

**Chapter Seventeen**

Darkness, thunder, lighting, Kai seized the branch he was perched on in order to stay still as gusts of wind thumped across his face.

It was two days after the new moon and what had happened in Tolsmor, Kai had headed into the mountains, as he traveled faster when flying.

As flashes of lighting struck the ground Kai took a glance at his nails, still black, something like this shouldn't have happened, his nails shouldn't be black still.

He hoped his decision to leave the others had been the right one, who knew what trouble they would be causing.

Looking back up into the sky Kai saw the branches move as it fought against the winds, lighting struck on the branches and ran through Kai's body.

He sat with his back to the trunk and closed his eyes, what a bloody nightmare…

* * *

Hilary stood on the balcony, she watched as the storm washed over the lands afar, she wondered if Kai was ok or if he was alive through all this, she hoped that she would see him soon, she did not understand the reason's for the feeling she had.

"Hilary, you'll catch your death of a cold standing there" said a voice, turning around Hilary saw Rei standing smiling at her worriedly.

Hilary tried to smile and moved away from the windows, the doors closed and the storm was left alone out there.

"Are you ok, you look pale?" Rei asked.

Hilary looked down, she felt sick to her stomach.

Rei stared at Hilary, she wore a long gown of silk, white rose pink silk, her hair was braided on her head, she looked more feminine then ever, while he and the others were dressed in cotton and leather still it was more comfortable then their traveling clothes.

"I'm fine Rei"

Rei frowned and nodded, he wasn't going to fight, he was tired of fighting with Hilary, Tyson, and they both were too stubborn and made Rei feel like the bad guy.

After what happened with Kai, Rei couldn't help but feel like he was the bad guy, he still couldn't understand what had happened, why Kai had left, why Akira did not stop him, why he seemed to content to leave.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to show Max and Tyson popping their heads inside Hilary's rooms.

"Hey Hil you want some food, Juniper says that you should eat if your not well" said Tyson

"I'm fine ok"

Max and Tyson looked at each other and entered the room closing the door behind them the two came up to Hilary also dressed like Rei.

"Are you worried about Kai?" asked Max

Hilary looked away.

"I say good riddance who needs something so impure anyway" said Tyson, Rei cuffed him over the head.

"What!"

"You've been talking to Freefall and Skye again haven't you"

"Maybe…it was Skye who said it anyway"

Rei sighed, Skye was Freefall's brother, smaller built and faster, he was still young and ignorant about the world around him.

"Could you go now, I think I'm just going to have a sleep" said Hilary.

The other three nodded and left.

Hilary heard the door close and she ran to her huge bed, she landed face down and cried, why did the one person who understood her, who took the time to know her who trusted her leave?!

She rolled into a ball and fell asleep crying.

* * *

Kai hated being wet, no forget hated he needed a stronger word, walking away from the almost burnt of tree he headed to somewhere safe, warm and full of food, he'd never been so hungry.

_:You look like horse shit:_ said Kaiser

_:What do you want?:_

_:Nothing…aren't you going back?:_

_:back where?:_

_:To Tolsmor, to the gryphon's…to Hilary:_

_:Why would I want to go back there? They probably hate me:_

_:You don't know that till you've asked them:_

_:Since when were you so full of wisdom?:_

_:Since I had a little peak into your subconscious:_

_:You did what!:_

_:No need to shout boy, I only wished to see why you did what you did:_

_:What do you mean?:_

_:Kai, you flew, like a bird:_

_:I know that, but I do not understand what you're getting at?:_

_:My poor boy, Kai, you flew when you won't even allow me to fly:_

_:Cause you'll probably burn everyone's houses down and destroy the fields and do ungodly things:_

_:I haven't been a god in over three century's, I'm now known as a demon:_

_:great, a greedy demon in a half demon's soul, what next:_

_:You could tell me why you gave that girl your Stone?:_

_:I don't know:_

_:Of course you do:_

Kaiser began laughing as if he knew something Kai did not, Kai fell to his knees holding his head, his nails digging into his scalp.

_:get out of my head you bastard:_

_:I'm not the one who's got royal blood running through his veins, I'm not the only heir to the Demon lands…Kai, I'm not the greatest of all demon's only child…a Baster:_

_:Get out of my head!!:_

_:Kai, here's the thing…I can't get out of you head till you find a way to get rid of me…I'm the thing inside you that holds all of your darkest secrets…Kai, I am your curse, your burden:_

_:Your nothing but evil greedy scum who won't LEAVE ME ALONE!:_

_:When will you understand Kai, you can't run away from yourself:_

In getting Kaiser out of his head Kai lay on the muddy ground and curled himself in a ball, his head hurt and he was having trouble blocking the demon/god.

The rain began to burn through Kai's skin and he started to panic, something was wrong, this wasn't normal rain, it wasn't near normal.

Looking up Kai saw something he didn't wish to see, dark black clouds larger then ever before were in the sky, Kai held out his gloved hand and let the rain pour onto it, and it burnt through the leather and left a mark on his skin…acid.

He searched with his mind for those demon thoughts, if this rain was here then where were the demons?

It was too late when the first demon appeared, wearing dark clothes leather that Kai had never seen with metal amour, there was more coming appearing out of nowhere.

_:What should we do with him?:_ Kai heard one say

_:Eat itss brainss?:_ said another, Kai recognized this one, the same one as before, the one that was always near when they were attacked.

_:Kill it:_ a voice stronger then Kai had ever heard, it proved that this one had power.

Kai looked up from the ground, cloaked figures all ready for war, the one with the strong voice saw him get up and a foot landed on his back to stop him moving.

_:Lets take him to Aldor (1), he'll know what to do: _the voice said

_:Why don't we just skin it now:_ said another.

_:No, Imrhien (2) iss right, we sshould take it to Aldor, maybe for a ranssom?:_

Rough hands pulled Kai up and he was dragged and staggered away into the dark caves of the mountains, the dark side of the mountains.

* * *

The strange thing about living in Tolsmor was the fact it was so quite and it rarely got rain, for a flock of gryphon's this place had its peaceful moments.

Hilary walked down the path which led towards the gardens, she loved the garden, and flowers bloomed everywhere, all kinds.

As Hilary walked into the gardens she noticed Freefall watched the bees and birds, his head bent down his eyes closed, his feathers shivered and he looked up, a smile in his eyes was evident.

"I thought gryphons weren't allowed in the garden?"

"We aren't, but I make it a hobby to come here every once in a while"

Freefall noticed something was wrong with the girl, he moved and nuzzled her, even though his own beak was much larger then her.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Hilary smiled and looked down, "I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Its nothing that you need to know Freefall…but tell me why do you come here even though it is against the rules?"

"I was born high up in the mountains were flowers like this rarely bloomed, my mother would take me down to the fields and show me the beauty…she loved flowers just as much, coming here reminds me of her"

"Hilary…why is it you are not happy being here, with us?"

"I guess something's missing that's all"

Freefall sighed and understood, the Halfling.

"It was the right thing to do"

"I miss him and I don't know why"

"Maybe Sunspot can help"

"Your mate?"

"She knows a lot about these feelings…I like to watch them go by" Freefall looked away from Hilary as if watching something go by.

"You are strange did you know that…aren't you meant to be on patrol"

"Not today, today is my day off, come I will take you to Sunspot"

"Freefall…is what Skye said true?"

Freefall wiped his head around and gave Hilary a look, "What has my brother done now…what has he said?"

"He said that its good riddance for Kai not being here, that Kai was impure and shouldn't even have been here"

"Hilary, along time ago we were at war with demons, then a truce was made and we fought with them against something more horrid. When the demons leader was killed we were part to blame…and we have never been on good terms before".

"Will all gryphons hate Kai, for being half demon?"

"It is not us that you should worry about Hilary…it is the demons who will strip Kai of all pride and dignity"

"Why, just because he's half demon, I don't understand".

"It is hard to explain, come Sunspot will love to see you"

"Freefall, please tell me why the demons will hurt Kai, _please_"

Freefall sighed, he guessed he brought this upon himself, nodding his head he explained, "Kai is the only son and only son of Erikuna, who was one of the greatest demons to live".

"Was, what happened?"

"Hilary…Kai's father was the leader of the demons, the same one who fell in love with a human and then killed, demons all over will hate Kai for being the son of Erikuna, for they say that anyone with his blood running through his veins will be unstoppable".

"Unstoppable?"

"And the greatest leader to live, come I'm tired of talking of demons and despair…I'll be awake all night"

"Freefall?"

"Yes Hilary"

"Thank you"

Freefall gave a kind of smile and nodded his head, humans were strange creatures.

* * *

Aldor's and his band of demons looked more human then anything, though they could take any shape they desired this formed allowed them to go into towns and such without feeling being noticed.

The boy/man was thrown at Aldor's large feet, he was bloody and looked tired, and Aldor ordered them to pick him up so he would face him.

Aldor was just over six feet tall, his hair was course and resembled a horse's mane, his skin was tough as dragon's hide and his hands were thick and stomp, with his barrel chest he moved to the boy and sneered, his yellowish teeth appeared.

Some say Aldor and the others looked more like orcs, this irritated Aldor and merely said that being in a kind of human form allowed them easy passage through human lands and allowed them more freedom to do what they pleased.

He stared at the boys face, tribal marks…what a tribal person doing so far from Tuginda? Aldor raise the boys head and stared at the gloomy set of eyes, crimson.

_:Imrhien, I want him fed and bathed…make sure his clothes are burned and get him a new set, cut his hair and tie him up: _Aldor ordered allowing strange looked from the rest of the group.

_:But sir, we were thinking of diner, or a ransom:_ said someone

_:Maybe sslavery?:_ this came from the snakelike demon Spin.

_:No, this…human will be of some use:_

Imrhien did not understand, removed the hood everyone saw the only female demon give her father a look of confusion.

Imrhien made her fathers orders clear and watched as the human was carried away, she walked to her father who sat on a chair sighing.

_:Why not kill it…what use is it going to be?:_

Aldor looked over at his daughter, she was different from him and the other make demons, her hair was finer and thicker, her feathers smaller but she was powerful, she did not carry the same stomp look and had thin features, her brown eyes so dark appeared black.

_:What are your plans for him then?:_

_:That boy is no ordinary boy…he is a Hiwatari:_

_:A WHAT!:_

_:You heard me…send some messengers to Tuginda, let Voltaire know that we have his grandson:_

_:But if he's Voltaire's grandson then he's…he's…you know:_

_:I know Imrhien, just listen to me, Master wants us to attack Tolsmor where those stupid chickens are, if we bring this boy to him then we won't have to waste getting slaughtered:_

_:Father, this boy, what if he is too strong?:_

_:Too strong, I doubt it, only** half** a demon, ha! What's that **baster** going to do…?:_

Imrhien watched as her father broke out into a fit of laughter.

She shook her head and headed to be the boy would be, she watched as he was washed and redressed, she sighed and hoped her father knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Aldor- character from JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings_

_Imrhien – Character from Cecilia Dart-Thornton's books The Bitterbynde (sp)_

Well look what Kai's got himself into then…bad mess he's in, demons, wars….

On another note I LIKE FREEFALL, who doesn't c'mon he's so nice, for a gryphon he's not that vain which they are…I want more Freefall, who likes my gryphon's!! Tell me now who likes my gryphons!! You'll meet Skye and Sunspot later.

Right now that I've cleared up Kai's heritage and all I hope we all understand that, oh and if you ask 'why aren't gryphon's allowed in garden's' it because the cant see were their going and might stand on plants…ok I'm joking, its because it's a private garden belonging to Akira for when she meditates (I don't like Akira).

Oh and demon's talk to each other through mindspeak (wish I could) but anyway, tell me about my new characters, like Skye, Imrhien and Aldor, do you like? Should I kill? Enough of that.

Thanx: Star Fata, Angelic Kitsune, Angelwings22, jellybean-kitty, SchoolBoredom, kaiaurion, Nemi The Dragon, bisi34, lovette ngbeken, Moonlight Serenity, sky d, Nameless Little Girl, Rael-Lirdu and to anyyone i forgot...

PS. If anyone out there has any artistic ability, please draw for me!! PLEASE you know what the demons look like and stuff, I feel this needs illustrations…

Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

**Chapter Eighteen**

High up in the mountains, the very same mountain's which shadowed the town of Tolsmor, which hid the sun and was dark and misty, were travelers got lost and died, Where caves so dark and deep would crush you with suffocation.

This was were Kai lay, on a bed made of dried grass and hay, were he lay in coldness and shadows.

The first thing Kai became aware off was the feeling of constant cold, he hated being cold and more so hated not knowing where he was.

Turning is head which was stiff and sore he blinked and looked over at the floor of a cave, were a demon sat sharpening his sword, these were lower class demons, soldiers.

He felt the feeling of confusion run over the demon, it looked up and Kai realized with much amazement that it was a female.

_:Where am I?:_ Kai asked

The female demon's eyes widened in astonished, no human had ever been able to mindspeak, but then again this was no normal human.

_:in our camp…you are our prisoner:_

_:Prisoner…why didn't you just kill me:_

_:Kill you…why would you want us to do that…you're our answer to all our problems:_

_:Your problems…what are you going do to me?:_

_:Our Master wishes to have Fire…if we give you to him then well…we will be free:_

Kai for some reason found this whole situation humorous and it bothered him, he was the prisoner of demon army and here he was making jokes, did he hit his head a little too hard?

The female demon moved around and held out a cup of water for him to drink, it was then Kai realized that he was tied up.

His ankles tied together as his wrists with steel chains.

She placed the cup to his lips and he drank like that, his head thumped as the pain increased.

_:What's your name?:_ asked Kai very randomly

_:Imrhien, what must we call you **baster**?:_

Kai's eyes narrowed at the term, so they knew who he was and what he was but did not know his name, how strange…

_:Kai:_

Imrhien lifted the cup away from him and places it on the floor next to him, she stood for a moment staring at him…he did not smell like a human no spoke like one…his scent was more of ash and fire burning, his accent was also strange as if he was translating in his head as he spoke.

_:Who's your master?:_

_:A Nameless One…he has robbed us of our freedom to kill again:_

_:I thought demon's enjoyed killing:_

Imrhien eyes narrowed, what a human remark, he was strange.

_:We have been at peace with ourselves and now we are at war again…if Erikuna was al-:_

_:Do not blame me for something you do not understand:_ snapped Kai as he sensed her anger growing as she spoke to him.

Imrhien stood and began leaving, he did not cry for her to stay as many prisoner had done, he did not budge.

Kai closed his eyes, what kind of mess was he in now?!

* * *

Sunspot was one of the most popular gryphon's living in Tolsmor, her feathers were gold like the sun and she was one of the few who could fly towards the sun without flinching.

Her mate Freefall had brought the human Hilary to see her, Sunspot could only guess why he did so.

Hilary had never seen such a gold plumage, her eyes were just as golden and her delicate build as well, and she had been cleaning her feathers with her beak when Freefall had brought Hilary.

The girl was small, her smile was forced, and Sunspot gave a beaky smile and nodded, as Freefall told her that maybe they should talk.

Freefall left them to talk, he didn't mind about what but as long as he knew Hilary was in good company then everything would end up alright.

He hoped.

* * *

Kai woke, he found himself this time extremely warm as a fire blazed before him,

Imrhien was back and making some food for him to eat.

He gazed up at the shadows and at the flames, looking over at Imrhien he saw she was dressed more causally the armor was now dropped and she now in all leather.

Imrhien was roasting a bird she had found near the caves, she had killed and now was cooking it for Kai to eat, her father Aldor had ordered her to care for him till they got word from their Master.

She felt him looking at her and she peered up from under her heavy fringe, to stare straight at his crimson eyes…that was how her father had known he was who he was.

She looked away and poured him some water and fed it to him, she noticed that he was stiff and did not move very well.

She checked his wounds on his back, the two at his shoulder blades and frowned, they had healed already, she let him lie while she cooked, neither one spoke.

She fed him the cooked meat and let him drink some more, soon afterwards he fell asleep.

Imrhien stared at his peaceful face, and traced a thin finger over his tattoos of his tribe…not many were alive anymore, almost wiped out by the last war, some say that the last ones were in Tuginda, the Hiwatari Clan.

He shivered and she stoked the fire.

Sitting Imrhien could not help but feel sad, she had never really been able to communicate with humans and the only way in doing so was signing.

Not all of her kind was able to mindspeak so they signed to each other, most of the war demons were able to mindspeak, those that attacked and destroyed.

That's how they knew she was meant to be here and not in some underground lair caring for youngster's with her sisters…no she was strong willed and able to mindspeak.

Getting up she left the cave, the sooner they left the better, and the sooner she could get to home.

* * *

Sunspot was intrigued by humans, she always had been, and by what Hilary was telling her she felt a lot for Kai.

It amazed Hilary the way Sunspot had a motherly ability to be able to listen and then give an unbiased opinion.

The two spoke for hours and then Hilary calmed down and found that she had a friend in everyone around her, Sunspot showed her that her other friends need to know that she was happy, or they would have stopped bothering her.

"…I see him in my sleep" said Hilary at one point.

"In your dreams? What is he doing, where are you?"

"It dark and in a cave and there's lots of shouting but I don't understand any of the words, and he's there and then he's not, and suddenly I'm holding this stone so beautiful and amazing".

"Sounds like he's giving you something…the stone could be his heart?"

Hilary took hold of the Fire Stone which Kai had given her, she stared at the warmth pulsed through her skin.

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" asked Hilary

Sunspot was unsure but as her trained eyes flicked over the Stone she nodded, "he will need to come back for that".

Hilary smiled, just the thought of Kai coming back made her feel better then ever, she thank Sunspot for the talk and left, with a new skip in her step.

* * *

Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kenny enjoyed their time together and spent time after time together as the days went on, but still feeling the guilt of maybe never seeing their new friend and leader again.

What tore their hearts and souls even more as the fact Hilary had been most affected.

Tala and Bryan spent time together and forever planning what to do about Kai and his gift of flight away from them.

* * *

Akira sat in her garden meditating, she saw stones of all colours, she smelt the air the wind, she heard the calling of gryphon's and words of others.

Her powers had increased in the world of magic and had a way with meditating, were she could seek things miles away from her; she was going to need to teach Max how to do this.

Tensing Akira felt cold suddenly and all light had gone, she could see stone walls, a cave, demons, blood, Kai.

She searched for life within him and saw that he still held a light spark, she touched the demons mind and winced, not a pleasant thing to do.

She searched inside of the mind for some answers, and saw only one man…one man who she had hoped she'd never see again, the one man that took her youth and made her immortal…the one man that held power in the palm of his hands.

Boris…

* * *

Short I know, but school has just started and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things of six weeks off. But anyway, I didn't really feel like doing Hilary and Sunspot's conversation but just a little. I hope you enjoyed, I look forward to hear what you all have to say.

Thanx: SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, Rael-Lirdu, bisi34, Angelwings22, star fata, Nubia, Angelic Kitsune, lovette ngbeken, Nemi The Dragon, DancerInTheDark101, Nameless Little Girl, FlamingWolfGirl.


	19. Chapter 19

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans)

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(During the War)**

It appeared that they were winning, people were being killed and there was nothing more the world could do about it.

Akira was only nine when she stumbled across the Chi Stone, with her father Boris who helped create such beautiful things she held it in her hands and wished the pain away.

Akira held knowledge beyond her years, she sat alone in her rooms, she cried as all the pain around fell onto her shoulders.

It was when Akira was visited by Erikuna that her life changed, this young fire demon wanted her to help him save the world so that he may be able to save his only love.

His love though had not been born yet and he would have to wait, he's seen her in his dreams in his sleep, he would wish to see her alive and not dead before she was even born.

Against her fathers wishes Akira helped, along with those that held the Stone's with her, Fire, Water, Earth and Air they fought.

It was because of Erik's love for an unborn human that they won the war, but it was also because of him that Akira was never the same.

* * *

Kai shivered involuntarily, he'd already lost consciousness several times that day and did not wish to hit his head to the solid ground again.

His mental shields down, Kai had begun to feel the strain the other demons felt, he had not had any contact from Dranzer or Kaiser and hopes nothing too bad was about to happen to him.

He was made ready for the climb across the dark mountains, a shorter way then The Pass but a lot more dangerous and unpredictable.

The more he tried to focus the easier he found himself losing it, walking behind to Imrhien who pulled him along, using the rope which had tied his wrists together as if her new pet he followed staggering along.

The other demons gave him treacherous looks but once they say who his guard was they quickly moved off.

He did not see the sky, for some reason he could not bring himself to stare at it…he felt the beat of what little sun there was on his back as he walked, cutting his feet, the leather boots he wore were useless to him now.

_:we must hurry Kai…the sun will be down soon and it's not a good idea to be wondering in the dark:_

This came from Imrhien as he walked, he felt himself shiver once more and not from the cold, the way she spoke brought memories of his own demon father and made him angry and frustrated as if he was ten years old again.

_:where are we going?:_

_:Our Master has ordered us to take you to him in Tuginda…there you will stay:_

_:What news is of the rebellion there?:_

_:You know of the rebel forces?:_

_:I was their leader:_

Imrhien glanced at him but carried on walking, _:my father as told me that their leader is a fierce fighter and a great man, I was not aware he was only a boy:_

_:I was a boy once…not for years have I thought myself as a child:_

_:Yes I can see why, children are too innocent and you Kai, are not innocent:_

_:no…I never was:_

They stumbled along in silence, when Imrhien spoke once more, unsure of her words, she said, _:I have a question Kai, are you human or demon?:_

_:I am neither demon nor human…I am merely something that should never have been born:_

_:people fear me and other demons because we are killers, born in a world of war, we also have some form of the ranking as gods do, why we do not know, but spiritually are as close to the gods as your ever going to get:_

_:and humans? What is your view on humans?:_

_:Humans are creatures with so many faults they are the meaning of 'mistake', we do not fear them as they fear us but they are still confusing:_

Imrhien stopped walking and sighed: how_ do you kill a demon Kai:_

_:demons cannot be killed by a steel sword but by magic, spells, people binding together to rid of them, banishing spells have been used and are still:_

_:I was banished once, by a human, he was so powerful and strong he sent me back and I never saw light of day for months, I still fear magic:_

_:Who was he, the sorcerer?:_

_:He called himself The Nameless One…he is our leader:_

Kai suddenly walked towards her close up and stared straight at her eyes in astonishment, _:The war begun hasn't is?:_

_:Its started the day you were born Kai Hiwatari…son of Erikuna, his killer:_

_:How did you know I-:_

_:It is known by every demon on Swart Island, they tell the story to youngsters of an evil human who killed our greatest leader, to scare them of course:_

_:Why didn't anyone find me and kill me then, I like dreamed off?:_

_:Because simply put Kai, you are cursed, and we know that the cursed will never find their own peace, the curse will kill you like curses do, so tell me, are you demon or human?:_

_:I am neither:_

Imrhien tugged at the rope and began walking again, _:Maybe you should decide, because your time to choose your side will come soon:_

Kai followed confused, why would he have to choose sides?

* * *

_It was like the others dreams Hilary had had, it was dark and cold, she was alone and she felt a great pain in her legs as she stood, her feet glued to the ground._

_She looked around and saw no light, so sign of day or night._

_A flicker of a flame could be seen, yes just a flicker of a light, two crimson eyes stared at Hilary as she shivered and shuddered in fright._

"_Kai…?"_

_The figure came closer, it was Kai, his tattoos in place, his fingernails pitch black, but his eyes held great sadness, his thin lips were pressed together, his hair longer then Hilary had ever seen._

_A finger brushed against Hilary's soft skin and she felt her skin crawl, what was this feeling as he stood in front of her._

_A light was behind Kai now, a bright light, he turned and took hold of her hand, she felt his grip it as if he was about to fall, and took her outside the cave, he had never taken her outside, at this point he usually just gave her the Fire Stone._

_Outside was a world made of stone, of marble, of granite of every stone possible, she saw creatures, demons move and walk and fly and there was no fighting, there was peach within them._

_She looked up at Kai who stared in the distance, at the setting sun, to the west he pointed, and she stared and she saw something that would change her views on Akira forever._

_Nine year old Akira stood with a demon, he was young and strong and resembled Kai, his wings red as blood, his nails long like claws and his eyes narrow, but his skin was tanned and he wasn't built as delicately._

_Akira was crying and hitting him, he knelt and comforted her as she sobbed in his clothes, and Hilary looked around and watched as Kai pointed at something that dangled from Akira's neck._

_Hilary squinted and saw, a silver chain, and a Stone so beautiful so amazing, with its colour as bright as light itself she gasped, it was the Chi Stone._

_She watched as the demon and Akira spoke and then she removed the chain and gave it to the demon that smiled and stroked her hair._

"_She loved him" said Kai_

_Hilary gasped and faced Kai, who looked sadly down at Hilary and suddenly gave a small smile, he removed a chain from his neck, it had been the same one Akira was wearing, the Chi Stone dangled from the silver links, why was he giving this to her?_

_Hilary took the Stone and stared, looking back at Kai she realized that he had changed into a phoenix, Dranzer._

"_I am asking you to save my master and help him become whole, please…or he will perish"_

Hilary woke, and was panting sweaty; she looked around, was it just a dream…or was it really Dranzer?

* * *

Akira had heard this dream now and was very confused, why would Dranzer do this, what did he want Hilary to do that he would risk his strength which was reserved for his master on this vision of a dream?

Walking towards the courtyard were everyone waited for her verdict of the matter, she went outside and saw Freefall, Skye, Sunspot, Hilary, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny and Juniper.

"Hilary, I believe that your dream is a vision telling you were the Chi Stone is"

"And where is that Mother?" asked Juniper who stood near Freefall her hand holding onto his neck.

"Swart Island"

Hilary, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan and Tyson all felt a certain tension come over the group, both Skye and Freefall gave a low call which would have substituted as a grown and Sunspot merely gasped and stepped back.

"But we have no idea were that is, we've been searching for years"

"I believe Kai was pointing to the west is that correct Hilary?"

Hilary nodded, "And there were mountains and it was kind of dark"

"The other side of The Pass is too dangerous Mother, the route is guarded by soldier demons" said Freefall.

"Who cares about the stupid demons, we've got a Stone to find" commented Skye; his tan coloured plumage glowed in the sun.

Hilary wisped her head around at the comment and frowned, why did no one defend the demons, why was everyone so against them?

"Skye, you will not be going on the journey" stated Akira.

"What why not, I'm just as good as any gryphon alive, why can't I go!"

"Because you will most likely skin every demon you come across and all aren't as bad as you think" stated Suns pot.

"Freefall, tell them that their wrong, I'm just as good as you"

"Their right brother, you still see through the eyes of a chick…you are not ready to see the world through unclouded eyes"

Skye visibly shook his feathers and opened his wings to full wingspan, "I am a full-grown gryphon Mother, I have passed all my tests and will take a mate next fall, why is it that I am not ready to go?"

"Because you are needed here, Freefall, Guardians, Tala and Bryan shall all go; including Kenny, you Juniper shall stay here with me".

"I still don't understand why I can't go!" yelled Skye

"Because I say so, I say when your ready and you Skye are not ready, not yet at least" argued Akira.

"When will we leave Mother?" asked Freefall

"Tomorrow, you need to move as fast as possible, Hilary any other dreams you have you must not take lightly, Dranzer is trying to tell you something why I'm not sure but avatars have always worked in strange ways".

Everyone was silent.

"Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Mother" came the answer of agreement.

* * *

Spencer and Ian were tired, Voltaire was missing.

They had searched all over and had found nothing but dirt, this irked Spencer more as Boris had now taken the passion of leader.

Turing a corner in the passage ways both stopped as two demons stood in front of them, something was up and whatever it was it wasn't good.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and saw the dimming light of the fire burn down to its hottest embers.

He looked up at Imrhien who lay sleeping on her one side making sure he wouldn't escape.

Sitting up with his hands still tied behind his back he sighed, so the war had begun and now he was here far away from ever seeing the others, what cruel games the gods played.

_:You'll see them again:_ said Kaiser in his head

_:How would you know?:_

_:because you are stubborn and won't die that easily my Halfling and anyway…you will need your Stone:_

_:For once I hope your right:_

_:You know I am Kai, you just don't want to admit it:_

Kai lay back down on his side and stared at the shadows that danced along Imrhien's face and closed his eyes, how he wished the memories of his father would leave him be.

Falling asleep Kai slept a dreamless dark sleep, were nothing was good and nothing was bad, a place were he felt safe and warm…away from everyone and everything else.

* * *

Sorry for being way to late but I have been so busy, the next chapters will get better I promise this was kind of boring and all but ok I guess.

Thanx: DancerInTheDark101, jellybean-kitty, Moonlight Serenity, Star Fata, SchoolBoredom, Nemi The Dragon, Angelic Kitsune, kaiaurion, Rael-Lirdu, ZONEGIRL, sky d.

Anyway my excuse for being so late is this, I've just started running again. Please don't forget to REVIEW!!


	20. Chapter 20

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty**

No one knew this but there was a castle built into the mountains, a demon headquarters and was well used over the years, and the only people who knew of it were the demons.

Kai had never seen something so…amazing, it was beautiful and well designed hiding from those curious eyes it stood high in the clouds, Maybe five stories high Kai was in awe as they lead him towards it.

Imrhien did not know whether bring Kai to Dalvar was a good idea, warped with his own ideas Dalvar was one of the few demons that believed there was possibility for demons to rule yet this idea had died out years ago it still burned Dalvar's heart and soul.

No one really lived in the Mountain castle, it was more of a soldier's refuge and Imrhien found this rather disturbing as Dalvar was no soldier but a more of a poet.

Kai was lead through several sections, and the closer he got to his unknown destination the more something burned through his blood, it stirred and made him feel restless.

He was taken to be washed and redressed in loose black silk shirt and pants with leather sandals which tired in a criss-cross fashion to his knees, a belt made of hard cord like rope.

His hair was cut away from his eyes and ears and tied back with a red ribbon, Kai also found himself wearing a long leather black jacket which covered most of his body and he was lead towards great towering double doors.

Imrhien stood with him at his side looking more like a soldier then anything, not like someone who had been conversing with a human.

The door swung open in one elegant movement and Kai saw something he'd never seen before, a floor covered in mosaic, it appeared to telling the history of the building, the downs and falls, and Kai stood and wondered how long it could have taken.

In the center was covered by cushions, pillows of all shapes, sizes and colours.

And a demon sat meditating, his face was small compared to others, long red dreadlocks covered his head, pale as virgin snow, his nails a long whitish colour, his lips redder, and it was when he looked up and stared straight at Kai that he realized what he was…this demon that looked more human then anything he'd ever seen was albino.

Imrhien led them closer and Kai found himself sitting on a pillow while Imrhien stood a few meters off.

The demon straighter his back and Kai now knew that he was actually a bit taller then him...By a lot actually.

_:Do you know who I am?:_ the demon said, his mind voice was soft and almost sing-song.

_:No:_

_:I thought so…I am Dalvar, and I know who you are Kai Hiwatari:_

_:Most people do…what do you want with me?:_

_:I want to talk really, The Nameless One is going to have to wait till he gets his prize:_

_:What is it you wish to talk about?:_

_:You really, your life in Tuginda, your father…your mother…Kaiser:_

Kai was taken aback and felt his heart skip a beat as the blood red eyes stared at him.

_:How do you know about Kaiser?:_

_:Kaiser is no secret among us, a god transformed into a demon just because he wants power…rather classic really. Kaiser is no secret, really he is something rarely spoken off:_

_:Why do you want to talk with me?:_

Dalvar leaned in close and opened his mouth and spoke, "because I am just like you"

Kai felt his skin crawl and his mouth go slack, his mind came to a grinding stop as the conclusion was made something he would never have thought.

"You're a Halfling?"

Dalvar nodded and shrugged, "Where did you think the term came from…you don't get albino demons".

"But you act so much like…like a-"

"Like a demon, yes I was raised one, my mother was a human who died having me, so I was raised here…with a human heart and demon way of life".

"Why-why I am here?"

"So that you can help me…you're a natural leader Kai, your father was a great hero but had one major flaw…he loved"

"My mother" Kai whispered in a single breath.

"yes, your poor mother who fell for a demon's spell, who carried his _baster_ son and died in the end…sad really, your heritage is very complex, coming from one of the last Tribal families"

Kai felt his head spin and something began to crack inside, some kind of mask was cracking and making him sick.

Dalvar noticed the change in mood and have a smirk, "Imrhien has asked you many times what side you are on, human or demon and you have answered unsure"

Dalvar moved and raised his long thin pale hand and faced the palm to Kai's forehead, "So let's see Kai, are you human or demon"

The palm pressed against his forehead and Kai's world shattered into tiny little pieces, his head knocked against the floor with his eyes wide open as he shook as if having a seizure, his pupils dilated and he saw something he'd never seen before…his soul.

* * *

They started on a hard trek which seemed to go forever, riding on Freefall and one of his friends Radar they moved more swiftly then truly realized.

Climbing up mountains side it didn't take Tala and Bryan long to find the demon tracks, but it was Rei who saw the human ones…Kai.

This made Hilary, Tyson, Max, Rei and everyone else more determined to find him and rejoin together in order to fight the evil.

"So where exactly is Swart Island?" asked Max

"No one is sure but from what Hilary's says it must be to the west which is the direction in which we are traveling" answered Kenny

"So are they taking Kai to Swart Island?" asked Tala

"Possibly, but their moving quite fast and these are only a day old or so, see they would have stayed in those caves" this came from Radar, a grey gryphon with a good eye from the detail of every thing he had a funny sense of humor and was quite in tune with his senses hence his name.

"What I don't understand is what they want with him?" asked Max

"I don't know, but it can't be good" said Freefall.

Hilary sat quietly on Freefall's back, his wings kept her legs warm as she laid holding onto him, she had been crying at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

As they neared the caves the demon's had been staying in Hilary gave out a cry of pain and fell off Freefall backwards, clutching her head she cried out.

The group moved towards her worried, Kenny checked her head wound was confused as to why she was in so much pain.

She felt as if her mind was broken, she felt the link between her and Kai thin and shatter into tiny pieces, she no longer felt him at the back of her mind as he had created the link, tears streamed down her eyes and the Fire Stone that lay against her breast pulsed harder and harder until it radiated a light of beauty.

"Kai…Kai" she sobbed barely whispers.

Tyson, Max and Rei both held her in their arms as she wept, whatever had just happened was not good, not good indeed.

* * *

_Dranzer stood alone with Hilary, on a cliff, the cliff was steep and at the bottom were rocks like teeth, waves crashed against the cliff and no birds were heard or seen._

_Hilary looked up at the sky and saw a star bright shiny, she turned and stared at Dranzer, he was looking at something on the horizon._

_A boat, a shop came towards her, Hilary stared at it as it came into sight, someone stood on the mast, and she stared and saw something strange, Kai with pitch black wings and eyes like fire._

_He stared straight into her eyes and she gasped…no not Kai, something else, something evil, bad, not Kai.

* * *

_

Spencer and Ian were trapped unsure of what to do as the demon's placed them inside of the cell.

There was a rebel force outside and demon's inside not to mention a power crazed Boris.

Spencer stared at the sleeping Ian, he did not know what to do anymore, no word came from Tala or Bryan and there was no way in getting hold of Kai.

Everything right now just seemed plain hopeless…

* * *

Kai opened his eyes frightened and scared he moved and looks around, a bed made of feathers so soft he lay, the roof was a painting of the stars, and he turned his head to the side and saw an open window.

Getting up he trudged towards it, he looked out of the window and saw the black starry sky, a quarter moons glistened brightly.

_:I did not know you were awake. Would you like something to eat_?: Kai turned and saw Imrhien standing a few meters away from him dressed in casual clothes, her strange hair braided.

"What happened?" he asked forgetting to use his mind voice Imrhien had still heard him.

She sat down on the bed and traced a finger on the lines on the duvet, she sighed and looked up.

_:Dalvar is a commanding demon…he frightens most of us, his…human traits are more visibly seen by the way he speaks or acts. He tried to show you your demon soul but…you fought back, not wanting to see what cannot be seen:_

Kai's eyes widened, he remembered a bit, tidbits, pieces from a lost memory, and his skin crawled at the thoughts and feelings.

"_Where am I?" demanded Kai._

"_This is your mind, your world inside your head. Your Telepathic abilities are a lot stronger then I anticipated not mentioning being empathic was something I did not expect"._

"_What am I doing here, what do you **want**?"_

"_I want to see what makes you tick, how you can live the way you are, I want to see your true self"._

_:The strange thing Kai, was that you have no demon soul, your heart is a humans, your skin is a humans but it's your power that is a demons:_ carried on Imrhien

"I do have a soul everyone has a soul?"

Imrhien shook her head and looked towards the window, _:Not you Kai Hiwatari, son of Erikuna. We need your help:_

"My help? Why?"

_:The Nameless One is killing. We never wanted a war, he has seen enough death to last us a lifetime, and you are our leader's son. The heir to a world of disaster:_

"You were going to send me to the Nameless One…why?"

_:We thought that if we sent you there then our troubles would be over, but its not you he wants…it's the Stone:_

"And if I help, what will happen to me, what can I do?"

Imrhien looked away from his face and started at her hands, _:become a demon:_

_And has Dalvar's index finger pointed at Kai's body, Kai felt a surge of power run through his body, something caught alight in side of him and was tearing him apart, he felt the links he had created before become destroyed and heard Hilary's scream of pain chill his bones._

_He felt the wings stretch out of his back's his bones grow the feathers lengthen, his screams of anguish reached the human ears and sent them crawling. His fingers grew and were black, his bones hollow and more delicate._

_Kai heaved himself forward and landed on his stomach, looking up he saw Dalvar move towards him in blurs, he frowned as Dalvar stared straight at his eyes and saw the pale Halfling gasp and take a step back._

_Because what Dalvar saw was no demon he'd ever seen before, but a human in demon skin.

* * *

_

Hilary opened her eyes and saw the fire blazing, she saw that they had made a camp and were now eating something most likely ferret or lizards.

Getting up Hilary felt woozy and felt something steady her, turning she saw Freefall behind her and he propped her up.

"You gave us a scare, was it a vision?" he asked

"I-I don't know"

"You said Kai's name" pointed out Max and Tyson nodded confirming what had been heard.

"And his Stone did something funny" added Max

"Yeah it looked like a fire" said Tyson

Rei looked up from the wild bird he ate and stared at Hilary, she looked sick and worried.

Hilary took out the Stone and held it in her palms, no light radiated from it, nothing came off it, and it appeared to be asleep almost.

"I saw Dranzer and something, something like Kai, but it wasn't Kai, and it was…it just wasn't him" she said suddenly.

Radar lifted his head and stared at her with sheepish eyes, "Your link with the **baster** is no longer there"

Hilary gasped, Freefall glared at radar for mentioning the nickname they had stuck with which offended him greatly, but Hilary did not even notice "Who did you know-"

Radar gave a beaky grin and said, "I am in tune with _all_ senses"

"Oh, is it really gone, the link?"

"As far as I can tell, but you should sleep, we have along way to get before we reach the coast"

"I've never seen the ocean said Bryan and Tala nodded, neither had he.

"Let me tell you it's not as fun as it looks" grumbled Kenny.

Tala and Bryan both stared at Kenny as if he was an alien and laughed as if he was joking, Kenny scowled and pouted.

Suddenly everyone was laughing because the beach defiantly did sound fun.

* * *

Hey, I told you the next chapter would be better, and I love this chapter, lots of things going on. Like our two new characters, Dalvar and Radar.

And I you haven't guessed it The Nameless One IS Boris.

And when Hilary was screaming and stuff that was during when Dalvar forced Kai to become a demon.

Thanx: sky d, ZONEGIRL, Moonlight Serenity, kaiaurion, Rael-Lirdu, DancerInTheDark101, jellybean-kitty, SchoolBoredom, LOVETTE NGBEKEN, Nemi the Dragon, dranzerhilary, Angelic Kitsune

And thanx to anyone i've forgotton to thank...

And in other notes, I did a 5km race I came 91st there were 114 people doing it so I'm extra proud of myself.

Oh and yes Akira did love Erikuna but he did not love her that way more like a big brother and there is a reason why the demons have the Chi Stone.

Cya, keep the REVIEWS COMING!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The day was as cold as the night and it seemed to never shine, the sun was blocked by towering peaks and this allowed an eerie silence to fall among the group, this caused more despair around them and allowed their hopes and to drown among the sorrows of reality that they would never find Kai.

Radar tried his best to keep the mood as lively as possible but the further they treaded into the gloom of the dark side of the mountain the harder it appeared just to keep thinking positive.

For Rei it seemed as it all hope was lost, his mind just kept on telling him to move on and keep on going with him even doing anything, the world around him was deader then he'd ever thought possible.

The land was barren, rocks pointed up into the sky, dark clouds surrounded them suffocating Tyson as the air became thinner, Max wondered further and further away from the group as he tried to find the water he so desperately needed.

Hilary could not keep her mind open to everything around her, she kept on searching for that link that Kai had built there from the short time they had known each other, she searched for to his face in her mind but only saw a blur, even the Fire Stone that lay against her breast seemed to become lukewarm.

Freefall lifted his head and searched the caves, demons liked caves, hiding and waiting for sometime to attack, ambushing was a specialty like Orcs.

Radar also seemed to look around as if expecting someone to jump onto them and steal everything around them.

Radar saw it first, the glint of steal, he moved towards it slowly and stopped dead as the stench of death hit him hard, everyone moved closer and stopped dead, they thought they'd never see a demon yet but here lay one dead, its skin was being eaten away but insets and its eyes were gauged out of its head, Max, Tyson and

Kenny all turned green and moved away.

"What kind of creatures would kill their own kind?" questioned Radar.

Tala picked up the dagger that had killed the demon by the hilt and scanned it…a looked of surprise and hate washed over his face.

"This is from Tuginda; a human killed this…thing"

"But a human cannot kill a demon with a steal dagger"

"Unless it was a demon" murmured Hilary.

"How would a demon kill a demon using a steal dagger?" asked Tyson

"He would put his energy into the dagger and use that against the other demon" answered Kenny.

Tala and Bryan stared at each other, was it possible that there were demons in Tuginda, the thought of their homes being overrun with bloodthirsty creatures made them visibly sick.

"Do you think he is close, the killer?" asked Kenny

Radar looked around and shook his feathery head, "He is dead, hanged himself over those few rocks, couldn't take the guilt".

"How do you know?" asked Tyson

"I can smell his flesh rotting"

"Oh"

The group moved towards where the dead demon was, he swinged on the pole and was dead to the world.

"Strange no one has seen him?"

"They do not bury those that commit suicide, it is against their nature, but they have been here, the demons, lots of them" said Radar as he looked around for a sign of a human being here.

"Freefall, something is not right, why would a demon kill another demon?"

"Maybe he stole from him, I don't know"

Hilary looked around, Radar was right, something wasn't right, holding on the Fire Stone she moved away from the group, over a few boulders and gasped, because what she saw she never expected.

"They camped here, see how everything is burnt, they had wounded here too, looks like they were moving further towards the edge of the mountains".

"But where are they going?"

"To the ocean, this is the fastest route to the beaches"

"I have a question" said Max measly.

"Yes Max what is your question?"

"You get different types of demons don't you, what are the ones that stayed here?"

"Warriors, born fighters, the demons are getting their armies ready for the wars that will come ahead"

"That's not what I meant, was that demon that we saw dead a warrior demon?"

"No, a scavenger, probably got into a fight over scarps…they feed off the dead"

"Do you think Kai was here?" asked Rei

"Don't know, we'd have to take a closer look at the camps"

"Then let's go"

* * *

The albino Halfling stared at the pool of water as he stood in the garden, the cool breeze washed over his face as he lifted his head and stared up into the stars.

Kai had been a resister to his magic and now he was no longer who he thought to be.

The Halfling puzzled Dalvar, he expected to be resisted yes but he did not realize what power resigned in the boys mind.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard on the cobblestones ground, Aldor had walked towards him, the warrior demon looked smart and refreshed from staying there.

_:Humans have been sighted at the border:_ Aldor said without hesitation.

_:They're looking for the Halfling, watch them closely, and make sure they don't get to close to the graveyard:_

_:There are gryphons with them:_

_:Don't lose them…make sure they are not hurt, we may need them later:_

_:Sir?:_

_:Just watch them, do not attack unless they get too close, understood?:_

_:yes sir:_

Dalvar watched as Aldor left and he sighed, why was everything so complicated??

* * *

Kai closed his eyes and saw the tree that burnt with flames so great so powerful it scared him, a saw a dark sky and heard screams from all around.

Opening his eyes everything stopped, silence filled the air, he sat on his bed kneeling, he had been meditating on everything that had been happening, it had gone so fast he was still unsure if it all had even happened.

_:have you made up your mind Kai?: _asked Kaiser

_:You mean use my demon powers against those that have scorned me?:_

_:No and yes, not all demons think the way others do, Dalvar does not wish to force you to change, only I can do that:_

Kai felt could feel Kaiser's mind move around impatient on his decision, Kai asked what he thought he should do.

_:Help them, do what they ask, and find the girl:_

_:Hilary?:_

_:She is close, I can feel the Fire Stone so close:_

_:Will she find me, who is with her?:_

_:Everyone, two gryphons, the demons will not allow them to come too close, steer them in another direction:_

_:So what am I supposed to do, go with Imrhien to Swart Island or go and find the other Guardians?:_

_:You can do both, tell Dalvar that you will only help if the Guardians are not harmed and brought with:_

_:You sure he'll allow that?:_

_:Positive, but you'll have to get to them first…their far to close to the graveyard and may not live:_

_:What do you mean, what graveyard:_

_:You ask me what graveyard…but Kai, the graveyard of the dead:_

_:The dead?:_

_:Kai, your friends are walking into a death trap:_

_:I have to help:_

_:And how are you going to get there exactly?:_

Kai looked around and saw the balcony, standing on the ledge he breathed in and out, jumped…

…and flew…

* * *

Everyone needed time to get over what the saw in front of them, they had gone through the camp of where the demons had been and found nothing so they moved on.

"I don't like the look of this place, it makes my head hurt"

"And my belly"

"Its smells horrible"

The complaints came from Tyson, Max and Rei and they were all true, very true.

The ground was black and dead, everything seemed to be very much dead, gone, nothing left but skeletons.

Hilary held onto Freefall's neck as they walked on, and came to a cliff, a very steep cliff, there was a bridge that lead to the other side.

It was old and rickety, and swayed from side to side.

"We could fly across" said Radar

"No…the air here is dead, and I am too tired to fly"

"We'll have to cross then"

"Why is the bridge so wide?" asked Bryan

"For other creatures to go across, this bridge looks like it hasn't been used in a long time" answered Radar.

"Let's go" said Tyson.

They began, taking baby steps they held onto the sides, their feet touching the wooden planks that was now the ground.

As Tala moved onto the bridge behind Hilary it swayed, and creaking could be heard, Hilary glanced down and saw nothing but mist.

She gulped and moved on following Rei, never putting their full weight on the planks, they moved slowly.

Halfway across Freefall and Radar who had not yet crossed looked around, Radar heard it first, the sound of a bow being drawn.

"Don't move!" shouted Radar.

Everyone stopped, Hilary placed her foot next to the other on the same plank and heard the wood crack, demons were lining at the other end of the bridge, warriors.

The longer she stayed on the same spot the more the plank creaked and cracked.

* * *

Freefall hackles raised talons shown watched in horror as Hilary fell through the plank as finally it gave way under her weight.

"HILARY"

* * *

She was falling, that was all she could register, she was falling, she was going to die, this was it, the end.

She was never going to see Kai again…

* * *

Rei watched as Freefall jumped over the side and went after her, but he suddenly gasped as another body flew down seconds after Freefall has jumped.

* * *

Freefall came closed and closer to Hilary but he was too slow, something moved past him so fast, he gasped when he saw the black wings and human body...

* * *

Hilary was screaming, crying, her hands held out above her head for something to grab them to lift her back up.

And something did.

She looked up and she slowed down and saw Kai, concentrating as he carried her to the other side.

Dropping her on the floor she was crying, Kai bent down and hugged her, burying his face in her hair, he almost didn't make it.

* * *

Imrhien moved away from the line of defense and came up to Kai and the girl, she held out her sword at him he stood carrying the girl bridal style.

_:We leave for Swart Island in two days, me and the humans:_

Imrhien nodded and sheathed the swords giving the orders to head back.

Dalvar was not going to like this…

* * *

Ta-da!!!

What an exciting chapter, half written at school and half at home that so cool, I had this idea for this chpt for when they meet for weeks and now I'm so glad its happened!!

Thanx: SchoolBoredom, Luna-Chan – Psychodynamic, skyblue101, kaiaurion, Moonlight Serenity, sky d, Lioness Of the fire, Rael-Lirdu, Angelic Kitsune, DancerInTheDark101, nidhi, jellybean-kitty, Nameless Little Girl.


	22. Chapter 22

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hilary's head hurt, her body was in pain as her mind came into consciousness.

She groaned as the pain in her head grew to a louder thumping of irritation, grinding her teeth Hilary finally opened her eyes.

The room was dim, the candles used were so low on their wick you'd think they'd been burning for hours.

Sitting up Hilary realized that she was in a bed, in a room, she closed her eyes and the memories of what had happened came back.

_Kai had saved her…_

_He had wings…_

Laying back down Hilary moaned and placed her hand on her forehead, her head pounded and thumped against her skull.

She felt a hand feel her own forehead and it wasn't her own, it was hard and rough full of calluses, she didn't open her eyes as the fingers ran across her cheek.

A hand gripped her own and let go, movement could be heard from all around, but Hilary just slept a peaceful sleep.

The sound of a door closing made Hilary's eyes open, turning her head to the side Hilary saw a plate of food, she looked around and wondered who had just been in here and then saw the black feather on the floor…Kai.

* * *

Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Tala and Bryan were speechless, they'd never seen so many demons in one place and them being civilized was an even bigger shock, not that they could have conversations together.

Kai didn't speak to them of what was going but briefly said that he needed to go to Swart Island and they would too, especially if they were headed to find the Chi Stone.

His dark wings that stood over his own head and landed on the floor played an even bigger impact, for none were sure if he had chosen to be demon or human.

Tala soon noticed the female demon forever following him, but this did not seem to annoy Kai the way it used too.

Freefall and Radar were asked to stay out of the castle; demon did not like the thought of gryphon's coming into their homes.

* * *

Dalvar was not pleased with what had happened but now that everyone was here then maybe Kai would go to Swart Island, which had just agreed too, as long as Kai was going to be able to lead them he was not fazed.

* * *

Hilary closed her eyes once more, the food and gone and she was tired again, she grasped the feather in her hand as her eyes fluttered shut.

She heard a door open and close, she heard footsteps and then someone was there, their hand on her forehead again.

She turned her head and opened her eyes, to see Kai looking down at her.

"Kai, is that really you?"

He nodded but did not smile, a look of concern graced his face as he looked down at the empty plate, and glad she had eaten.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked him

"Two days" he answered, his voice was hoarse.

"Two days? What about the others, how are they?"

"They are fine"

Hilary looked up at Kai and ran her gaze over his face, over his eyes, over his wings, he had changed, he was a different person.

Hilary sat up and removed the chain from around her neck and handed it out to him.

"This is yours"

Kai frowned and looked over at it, he touched the crimson Stone that dangled from the chain, a familiar feeling overwhelmed him, Hilary saw as his eyes flashed a hungry look which disappeared as fast as it was seen.

"Keep it"

Kai started to move away, he held the plate in his one hand as Hilary stared at him; she grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving.

"What's going on Kai?"

Kai sighed and turned and looked back at her, "Times have changed, a war is brewing and we are caught in the crossfire, The Chi Stone is needed and well be found, it is our only hope"

"Our only hope against what?"

"Against The Nameless One"

"Kai?"

"Get some sleep Hilary, we leave at dawn".

* * *

Freefall did not like where this was going, the demons planed on walking to the coast which actually wasn't as far as people thought but the fact that Radar and Freefall could fly and would fly there which was a faster bet did not go down well.

Dalvar did not wish to have gryphon's come with, especially two male gryphon's, who knew what chaos they could cause, the demon soldiers were not happy but did not question Dalvar for allowing them so close to the castle.

Radar knew that even him and Freefall could fly to the coast before the demons got there they were still trapped, there was one obstacle they needed to get past and that was the cliffs, bottomless cliffs.

"You ever think that this is just a wild goose chase?" asked Radar as he picked the flesh off a carcass the demons had found for him to devour – mountain goat.

"Akira says that the Stone is on Swart Island and what she says goes, besides it's nice to be outside once in a while" came Freefall's answer as he draw a flower in the sand with his talon.

"What about the Halfling, is he on our side or theirs?"

Freefall gave Radar one of his famous looks and shrugged, "I don't think there are sides Radar, just keep your ears and eyes open"

Radar sat as he swallowed the meat whole, he sighed and lay down closing his eyes, he lay there for some moment before he sat up and looked up.

"Looks like the Halflings found his wings"

Freefall looked up and saw Kai glide in the air, he watched as he moved away from them and Freefall retracted his talons and sighed.

"His father was a great being" stated Radar has he lay his head down once more.

"His father was a demon, a Prince of his own kind"

"He was also extremely strong; you know what they say, about Kai, unstoppable, the greatest leader to ever live"

Freefall closed his eyes and wondered whether Kai was really what people say.

"Tuginda is a mess, their leaders gone and demons are crawling all over" Radar's eyes stayed closed as he listened to the gossip around him.

"What kind of demons" asked Freefall

Radar opened his eyes and looked up into the sky, "Killers"

* * *

Imrhien stood a meter away from Kai as he stood on the balcony, he'd just returned from his flight and he looked calm now.

He stood of the railing of the balcony and watched as the dim sun and dark shadows consumed the world around him.

_:We are leaving to the coast tomorrow, it will take us a day to reach the coast and another three to get to Swart Island:_

_:Why are they gossiping about Tuginda?:_

_:Tuginda…our Master resides there, you may know of him?:_

Kai turned and glanced at Imrhien, someone in Tuginda…

_:I would like to speak to Tala and Bryan please:_

Imrhien bowed her head, _:yes master:_

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head, _:No, just Kai:

* * *

_

Hilary wished her fox was with her, but the pup had to stay with Akira and now she wished she had it to hold and cuddle.

The door opened and she closed her eyes.

Light footsteps were heard and a hand planted itself onto her head, it wasn't Kai's.

Opened her eyes Hilary looked up and saw a demon looking human, pale as snow face with white hair and blood red eyes and lips.

She gasped and moved backwards, pulling the covers of the bed close to her chin.

"You do not need to be afraid child, I am not going to harm you"

Hilary still did not trust the new comer and stared at him.

"I am Dalvar, I need your help"

"M-my help?"

"Yes, with Kai"

"What about him?"

"You are Chi, you are aware of that?"

She didn't answer, but she saw him smile, "yes, you know deep down, are you aware of your gifts, your powers?"

"N-No"

"You are able to brings things to life and to end it just as quickly, you are the giver of life and death, and the only one that can help Kai"

"How can I help him?"

"Kai is only half of his true person, the demon Kaiser lives within him and everyday gains further control, it is because of his choosing to live in his demon skin that this has happened and it my fault"

"Your fault, I don't understand?"

"I forced Kai to change, he is not what he used to be, and every passing day Kaiser grows stronger and will find a way to get his hands on that Stone around your precious neck"

Hilary's hand gripped the crimson Stone and gulped.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make Kai whole, separate his demon curse from his own self, maybe all his demon qualities from his human ones"

Hilary closed her eye that was why he didn't take the Stone, he was afraid of Kaiser.

"I'll try" she said finally

Dalvar nodded touched her forehead and watched as she fell asleep.

He smiled, things were looking up.

* * *

Well what do you all think?? Not a great chpt in my opinion but it's a chapter, hope you enjoyed.

Thanx: kaiaurion, Rael-Lirdu, Lioness Of the fire, sky d, LOVETTE NGBEKEN, DancerInTheDark101, ZONEGIRL, Mika Oimikado, hil2378, Angelic Kitsune

And you anyone I might have missed out thanx!!

I've decided to put this fic in two parts, so the title will be, TEARS OF ANGELS will stay the same but the second part will be called A DEMONS CRY so that will be posted soon, very soon believe me, the second part will begin when they leave to Swart Island.

Secondly the summary will be changed so don't like get frustrated if you cant find the fic 'cause of the summary change.

PS. THANX 4 REVEIWS KEEP THE COMING!!


	23. Chapter 23

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Tala and Bryan entered the room quietly; they had followed the female demon that moved silently along the many corridors.

When they stopped at some rooms, the saw Kai standing with his back to them, he was gazing out into the balcony.

Night had fallen, they moved in closer and finally they stopped, unsure of what to do, Tala and Bryan noticed that being here reminded them of Voltaire.

Kai sighed.

"Something is happening in Tuginda"

"What?" Tala asked

"Someone there is the Nameless One, and is bringing the demon's back, something is not right"

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure"

Tala and Bryan looked at each other, how did Kai know so much?

"We found a Tuginda blade when coming here, it killed a demon"

"There are many types of demons, scavengers, warriors, killers, animals, elements, all have their weaknesses"

"Kai?"

"I want you to go back to Tuginda, first to Tolsmor to warn Akira, she may also have some information"

"And how do you propose we get there?" demanded Bryan

Kai smirked but did not turn around.

"Take the gryphon's"

"But they won't go, especially Freefall, not without Hilary"

"Hmm, you could always walk"

"We'll talk to them, you know, maybe Radar will take us" said Tala hastily

"You may go"

Tala and Bryan glanced at each other once more.

"Tala, wait"

Bryan left and Tala stayed.

Kai finally turned around and walked up to him, he stood close to him, and he plucked a feather off his wing and handed it to him, "Give this to Akira"

"Kai?"

Tala saw the beaded sweat on Kai's face, how is eyes almost looked bloodshot, how pale and weak he appeared.

"Make sure Tuginda is safe Tala, it is our home, do not fail me friend"

"Kai?"

"Go."

Tala bowed and Kai nodded, and watched him leave.

Finally with relived sigh Kai fell to his knees, and finally his whole body covered the ground.

* * *

_Darkness…_

_Screams of terror…_

_Pain…_

_Kai looked around but saw nothing but blood, carnage covered the ground in which he stood, the sky was as dark as night, no moon and no sun could be seen._

_:Your time will be up soon boy, why don't you just give me your body now:_

_Kai wisped his head around and saw Kaiser standing, his skin was tanned, his nose long, his lips were thin, Kaiser was taller then Kai and a lot more muscled, his hair was long and hung to his knees, a headband kept it out of his eyes._

_The god turned demon had wings much larger then Kai's, as dark as nigh they hanged from his shoulders, brushing against the ground._

"_What do you want from me?"_

_:Why your power, your Stone…your life:_

"_Why?"_

_:because it is destiny:_

_Fire blazed in the distance, it came closer and closer, the flames moved without mercy, Kai felt as the heat radiated to him and ran over his body.

* * *

_

Imrhien had found him, lying cold on the floor, she got him settled on the bed and when he woke feverish she fed him and cleaned him up.

When Kai finally woke he found her sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

Sitting up he suddenly felt dizzy.

_:Imrhien, you awake?:_

_:I was never asleep, how are you feeling?:_

_:I am fine, what happened?:_

_:I'm not sure, you just passed out:_

_:Imrhien, why did you call me master before?:_

Imrhien cast her gaze down to her nail and shrugged_:Dalvar has made you our leader I only thought it was appropriate:_

_:I was your prisoner now I am your boss?:_

_:Correct:_

_:Why do you care for me so?:_

_:Because it is my job, you must rest Kai:_

_:No, I need to speak to Dalvar, now:_

_:Kai?:_

_:Now Imrhien:_

Imrhien nodded and got him ready, Kai shook his head, why was he so weak?

* * *

Dalvar entered the room and was shocked to see that he has entering something he never expected.

The room was completely dark, black, Imrhien stood on the side holding a small lantern with the dimming light playing tricks on the wall.

A body moved behind Dalvar and a hand wrapped itself around his neck, the breath of Kai could be felt as a voice rang next to Dalvar.

"What have you done?"

Dalvar turned his head around and stared down at the crimson burning eyes that were Kai's, the trademark had been passed down in Erik's family and now were staring straight at him.

"What exactly do you mean Kai?"

But there was no response and in frustration Dalvar was thrown across the room landing against the bedside, the wood cracked and the flicker of lantern grew.

"You know exactly what I mean Dalvar, what did you _do_ to me!"

"When did I do what?"

Kai gripped Dalvar's neck and brought him up straight, he could feel Dalvar's pulse under his fingertips.

"When you _changed_ me!" hissed Kai.

"Changed you, I merely showed you something you could not see"

Kai let go of the Halfling and turned around, he sat on the floor and lay down face up, he was tired and confused and first they needed to get to Tuginda to do any real damage.

"Kai, you could have changed back, but you know Kaiser is getting stronger"

"He has nothing to do with it"

Dalvar shook his head and glanced at the lantern.

"Your power is growing, you're losing the human side of you and maybe you may even lose control of that demon person inside of you".

Kai closed his eyes, his wings wrapping themselves around him like in a cocoon.

_Darkness…_

"And what happens if I do?"

"I am not sure, I doubt your father thought that far, I doubt he thought you were to be a Guardian"

"Yet he was one"

"Its something not many know but it was your mother that was the Guardian, one of the reasons why your father was so attracted to her"

_Screams of terror…_

"I killed them"

Dalvar looked over at him and stared, he was aware that he had killed his father but had never known why, Rumour thought it was when Kaiser reared his ugly head.

_Pain…_

"Kai?"

Kai moaned and felt the flicker grow as the memory coursed through his mind.

Dalvar saw the light grow every second it was when it grew to the seams that it suddenly tied down, as did Kai's pain as he clawed at the floor.

"Kai?"

Kai's eyes opened and he sat up, staring at his hands.

"I didn't mean too"

* * *

Hilary woke.

She saw Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny all sitting around her talking.

The girl was sweaty and thirsty, she sat up and everyone crowed around her as she did so, she was very happy to see them as they were happy to see her.

Her headache was now a huge pounding in her mind as she smiled at everyone.

Finally she watched as they left.

Getting up she found a robe nearby, put that on and walked out of the room she had been in, and felt a sudden urge to walk.

She walked down passageways and sections she'd never been too yet her feet seemed to know where they were going.

Opening a door she pushed it open and gasped, darkness, Dalvar in one corner, the female demon in another holding a lantern and Kai in the middle gasping and moaning.

Without thinking she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she rocked back and forth with him as if he were a mere babe.

He was crying and whimpering in her ear.

"I didn't mean too" he mumbled countless times and he hugged her looking for a form of security.

"I didn't mean too"

* * *

Dalvar watched in amazement as the girl suddenly appeared as if Kai was summoned her out of thin air, how she knew to come here was magic.

He watched as she ran to Kai and hugged him comforting him.

A glow wrapped itself around them, and had certain warmth to it, a glow of white light.

He watched as Kai calmed down but a transparent bubble enclosed Kai and Hilary together and he mumbled in her ear as she did an effort to comfort him.

And finally the glow was absorbed back into Hilary's own mind and body as she rocked with him breathing together, holding each other.

* * *

_She was in a room, made of clay, the room was cool and a slight breeze could be felt, a fire was in the room and warmed them up._

_Hilary watched as ten year old version of Kai stuck his bare hand in and out of the fire, as a young man watched over him._

_And a woman smiled as she sewed sitting in a chair._

_The moments that soon passed seemed to speed up and it was all a blur to Hilary when finally time seemed to stop and she was standing looking over the same the year old Kai who was shouting and crying, red black wings, long nails, a look of malice was planted on his face._

_Two bodies were under Kai's feet, the same people that had been with him awhile ago._

_Hilary watched as he looked out the near window and fainted, she did the same and saw the Lunar Eclipse end.

* * *

_

"I didn't mean it" sobbed Kai

"Its ok, shhhh, its wasn't your fault shhhh"

He finally stopped and Hilary looked down at Kai as he slept and back at Dalvar and nodded, as her sign of saying she would help.

* * *

End of chapter, not what I expected but coolness.

Thanx: sky d, Lioness Of the fire, Moonlight Serenity, hil2378, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, kaiaurion, kavbj, Angelic Kitsune, Tataiha, lovette ngbeken, Rael-Lirdu, Nemi The Dragon, Mika Oimikado

I've changed my mind about the Demons Cry so that will NOT be happening so anyway, that wont is happening I repeat not happening, this story will stay the same title and everything and carry on under this fic.

Also my Easter holiday starts on Friday (30th) so that cool so I get to write some more!!

Anyway, the art thing I've given up so just forget about it, and also…I've got so many reviews it's so cool!!

Keep them coming REVIEW and tell me what you think!!

Cya.


	24. Chapter 24

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The morning began with a song, at first a hum…then a rhythm and lastly the words, and it was when the words came that dawn had arrived the night air had gone.

Hilary didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to open and see the morning, and she wished the night would stay.

She had been sleeping peacefully, it was today that they were meant their march to the beach and then boards the ships that would take them all to Swart Island.

Squeezing her eyes shut she hugged herself as the covers of the bed shifted, she remembered what had happened with Kai, what was happing to him this minute.

Hilary felt the tears well up in her eyes of losing anyone of this journey on losing Kai for the second time, she wasn't going to let it happen.

"Hil"

Hilary kept herself covered, the covers over her head as she hugged herself, warmth surrounded her as she wished she would never wake up.

"Hilary"

Hilary the covers being pulled off and squealed in protest, she opened her eyes to see who had offended her bed and saw Max, Rei, Tyson and Kenny.

She blushed and grabbed the covers to cover the loose garment she had been sleeping in, her blush deepened when she saw Tyson and Max blush scarlet while Rei and Kenny simple looked away.

"What are you doing here" she demanded angrily.

"Freefall wants to talk to you, and you haven't eaten yet, so we brought some food" said Max.

"Oh, thank you"

The boys left and Hilary lay down away, she closed her eyes and wished sleep would take over, she reached for the Red Stone that hung around her neck but found nothing.

Kai…

* * *

Imrhien watched as Kai paced then courtyard, the gryphon's stood away but near the exists, she paced and was started to make a groove in the ground.

He seemed worried about something, agitated, something nagging at him as he round his teeth to their roots.

Dalvar sat nearby, and so did Aldor who didn't particularly keen on taking orders from Kai but he had no say in the argument.

Aldor glanced at his daughter and noticed something different about her, something he could no point out at this very moment but whatever it was it had certainly only started when that Halfling appeared.

Radar and Freefall kept their eyes on the demons present, f they visibly were uncomfortable with this meeting and did not even know what to expect.

As the humans came down towards the group everyone saw a healthy looking Hilary, her face was coloured with rich reds, she moved as if she'd been asleep for years and looked a lot happier then before.

Freefall also noticed that she was smiling.

As everyone got settled with Tala and Bryan standing on the side Kai spoke of his plan.

Ordering Freefall and Radar to take Tala and Bryan back to Tolsmor in order to find out some information.

"I am not leaving Hilary here alone with you" came Freefall's argument.

"You do not have a choice Freefall; unless you want to save this world then I suggest that you take them back to Tolsmor".

"You have no power over me Halfling, you cannot give me orders"

The courtyard was silent; Hilary noticed how Freefall fought to stay with her and thanked him for it but did not understand why he did so.

Kai's eyes visibly shone in the light, he was now facing Freefall face to beak and was doing so without fear.

"And why should I?"

"Because I say so, now do as you're told"

The air was still, Rei could taste something brewing, Max's head throbbed and Tyson felt queasy, Hilary felt the shift in magic as did Radar who placed his front leg in front of Freefall.

"We will as you please Kai, we shall leave immediately.

Freefall grunted but did not protest, he merely walked away.

Radar nodded at Dalvar and Kai and left behind him.

Kai turned to Tala and Bryan and nodded at them to leave, "You know what to do" it wasn't a question but a statement and made Tyson feel nervous.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone dispersed, but as Kai walked to leave Hilary grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Kai looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk - about last night"

He nodded and silently moved her away to the gardens.

* * *

"I was around ten and my powers had just come, it took everyone by surprise, some thought I wouldn't even inherit any".

Hilary nodded as they walked down the garden route, flowers of so many different kinds textures and smells overwhelmed him, she kept her firm hold on Kai's hand.

"By father was a demon"

"Erikuna?"

"Yes, my father"

"And he was the leader of demons one of the most powerful?"

"Someone has been teaching you well?"

"Freefall"

Hilary looked up at Kai and saw him show a small smile, it made her heart leap.

"What else has he told you?"

"Just that anyone with his blood in their veins is unstoppable"

"Unstoppable…I highly doubt it"

They walked in silence.

"My mother was one of the last of the Hiwatari's. No sons had been born for decades, people thought they were cursed and the only reason why Kaiser never got free"

"I don't understand?"

"A long time ago one of my ancestors made a deal with the Phoenix God Kaiser, but he was cruel and evil and wanted blood. He wanted the Fire Stone for power but found that he could only possess a male body. But no males were born except of my grandfather who…who was unfit to carry him"

"Unfit?"

"I'm not sure what they mean but he was just, his soul was not right"

"So what happened?"

"I was born, with already demon blood running through my veins. Which made him stronger but by now he had already been degraded to a demon status.

My father made a deal with him that everyone full moon he would have total control over my body and in a new moon my demon powers would take control. I had no say but I have a lot of control over it".

Hilary was silent as she thought over what he had just told her.

"Kai, why is it that Kaiser could possess you and not your grandfather?"

"Dalvar say's I have no soul, I have a heart and skin of a human's but the power and skill of a demons".

"But you are in your demon skin how can he say that?"

"This was forced upon me, I had no choice but even he found it hard to place it on me"

Hilary was silent once more.

"Why did you kill them?"

"I had no control, Kaiser had done it. He volumes my anger for them trapping me in Tuginda and I was never to leave".

Hilary stopped walking and so did Kai, she stood in front of him and faced him.

"Dalvar believes I am Chi, they all do, that is why I am going to find the Chi Stone and stop all this madness before it begins"

"Chi - you were lost and will never be found, you power lies deep within your soul and your hearts wishes will open the gates to your true force. You will need help and guidance from those you see has friends and some as enemies. You will find your way in the Flames and see that the life from within is still ablaze, you are lost and can never be found."

"Kai?"

"It is the description of Chi from some text I found when in Tuginda"

"Do you believe I am Chi?"

"I believe whatever you wish to believe"

They stood there silently.

"Kai, did you take the Fire Stone?"

"Yes" he removed it from his neck and dangled it in front of her face.

It glowed powerful crimson and a warmth radiated from it like she'd never known.

She pocked it and it swung, he placed in it her hand and gave it to her once more.

"Till I need it"

Hilary nodded and hugged him, she felt his hand in her hair, and her knees buckled and gave way she found herself on the floor with Kai holding her.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I'm so scared" she whispered.

Kai pressed her against his body and felt the Stone in her hands warmth grow, he sent empathic moods in her direction till she calmed down.

"It is alright to be frightened of Destiny"

Hilary looked up and smiled up at him, he smiled back and wiped a tear away, and kissing her forehead he held her.

"Why did I have to be Chosen for the Guardian of Chi" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"I will ask the gods the next time I see them"

She laughed and he smiled.

"Kai?"

"Hmm"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything"

* * *

The gryphon's left, the demons began their march to the beaches.

It was an easy hike and walk especially since it was the demons they were following, Kai did not fly but kept an eye on everyone around him.

Once they reached the beach ships were ready to leave.

* * *

Hilary lay in her cot in the bunker she was sharing with Imrhien.

She lay there hearing the waves and shouts of the demon crew.

A door opened and a hand caressed her face, a kiss on the cheek and the door closed.

Hilary opened her eyes and saw the black feather on the floor and smiled, with Kai around she really wasn't as frightened as she thought she would be.

Lying back down she fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

End of chapter, how was that, cool huh??

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!

Thanx: SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, kavbj, hil2378, ZONEGIRL, sky d, Angelic Kitsune, LOVETTE NGBEKEN.

Well I'm on holiday so expect me when you see me…or read me…whatever lol

Tell me what you think please!!!


	25. Chapter 25

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The ship rocked, five maybe seven ships formed a close nit fleet as they sailed along the Black Sea (1) the oceans were well known for being treacherous but now that the humans were sailing with demons the oceans seemed calm or maybe it was because Max was on board.

Hilary looked over at the empty bunk and frowned, Imrhien was strange and Hilary has just learnt how to pronounce her name with many laughs coming from Kai at her troubles.

Hilary's clothes had changed very much from the normal peasant things she would run around in, and from the dresses Akira had dressed her in just so she would keep her feminist appeal to her.

But once she found herself dressed in the hide of dragon and leathers from animals Hilary knew she had now defiantly left home.

Home, thinking about home made Hilary feel all chocked up and cold, she wrapped herself in the sheep skin blankets and lay on her bunk wondering where Imrhien had vanished off too, Kai spoke to her a lot.

A feeling of jealousy ran through her and left through her toes, Hilary frowned; it would not surprise her if Kai feel for Imrhien, and she was strong and did not cry, could skin an animal and was never weak.

Hilary had had a first hand experience in skinning a hare Imrhien had brought along and found the entire procedure unpleasant.

And then Imrhien could also launch a harpoon at some overly large fat fish like creatures and she didn't mind not wearing dresses, the fact was that Imrhien was one of the guys.

Ok a male demon guy but still part of the group.

Hilary removed the two black feathers from her leather belt and smiled, wiping them against her face, so soft, downy feathers.

* * *

Tala held onto Freefall's feathers, he was not comfortable with riding this beast and did not wish to fall off anytime soon.

Bryan held onto Radar who seemed to be singing a very cheerful song that it scared Tala in a way.

The two gryphons's moved slowly, the air dead and grey, polluted by death and morbid feelings and thoughts.

"Not far till Tolsmor" said Freefall.

"I very well hope so" said Bryan

"And why's that young human?" asked Radar

"I'm starting to feel a little airsick"

* * *

The waves hit against the ships with a large splash, sprays of water would land onto the deck and make moving around for those not used to it.

The dark wood of the desk that stood nailed to the floor was situated in front of Aldor and Dalvar; both were examining the map that was of Swart Island.

They were trying to figure out which caves would have the Chi Stone hidden within, Imrhien stood nearby listening to their argument about a cave not far from the beaches were they would dock.

Kai sat in a chair yet sat in it backwards, his face buried in his hands as he slept, Imrhien could not help but feel sympathy for the Halfling, he had not slept, the waters did no good for him, he forever felt trapped,

Dalvar and Aldor's bickering was a buzz in her ears as she stared at Kai who slept soundly, the noise of the crew of demons did not rouse him as he sat near the window were the sun would shine.

* * *

Hilary gently closed her eyes as she stared out into the beautiful ocean; it was water and water, no land could be seen for miles away.

Max and Tyson sat on some wooden boxes playing some form of chess and from the look of it Tyson was winning, nearby Rei and Kenny sat reading, Kenny teaching Rei as he leant how to read the language he spoke.

Kenny also took some time to take some documents on Rei's life as a neko-jin as there were very few of the race left.

Hilary looked down at the crew members and wondered whether they ever got tired, they worked all through the day and night.

The wind blew gently in her hair as she smiled and breathed in the fresh air that emitted from the ocean down below.

The waves became grey as the hits against the wooden ships, wind grew and soon it was declared as a north-easterly wind which would blow them towards the Island.

The wind was flinging her hair around as she stood with her eyes feeling the waves down below.

"_Hilary"_

Opening her eyes Hilary looked around but found no one near enough to speak to her; she frowned and closed her eyes once more.

"_Hilary"_

Turning her head around Hilary looked up at the sky, the sun blazed down upon them in all its might; the rays would hit and then move on warming up your skin.

The sky was blue and the clouds were blowing in the wind forming images of great beauty.

Hilary squinted as she looked up at the sky, the clouds forming an image with wisps of fluff; she saw a fox being formed a fox like the one she had to leave in Tolsmor.

"_Hilary"_

Stepping back Hilary found herself falling further and further down a void, she didn't hit the ground she was panting as she stared up at the sky.

A face, a vixens face, blue electric fur, teeth so sharp they could eat you alive.

A growl from the fox, a howl and all was gone, black as night.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes slowly, he felt refreshed from baking in the son like a lizard he stretched and saw that no one had realized he was awake.

Aldor and Dalvar argued pointing at the maps, Kai looked around and saw that Imrhien was no there anymore.

He sat watching the two grown demons argue, Aldor using mindspeak while Dalvar used both, a double dose of irritation and frustration would leave you with one hell of a headache.

A nagging thought tugged at him as he watched the two argue, something bothered him beyond belief.

:_We are nearing the Stone:_ said Kaiser out of the blue, he had not spoken in a few days and Kai had been wondering what had happened to him.

_:Which cave does it reside in?:_

_:I don't know, why don't you ask its bearer?:_

_:Hilary?:_

_:No Kai the fish, yes Hilary:_

_:no need to get angry I'm still tired:_

_;How can you be tired you've been sitting in the sun for so long I'm surprised you're not crisp:_

_:ha…Kaiser what going on?:_

_:What do you mean boy:_

_:What going on with…with me?:_

_:With you? Dunno, maybe it's your demon nature saying hi, now go find miss twinkle toes:_

_:Your in a strange mood you know that:_

_:It's this damned ship now move your ass already:

* * *

_

The commotion didn't cease even after Imrhien was there and had put every self respecting demon in his place, she looked down at the humans and had to stop herself from moaning in irritation.

Humans were so delicate, so weak in some ways, Imrhien knelt down and touched Hilary's cheek, nothing no fever.

Must have been the sun…

Gazing skywards Imrhien looked at the sun and grumbled softly, the sun was their only way of getting anywhere, they used it for navigation.

A demons skin was thicker stronger (not as thick as a dragons hide) and those born on Swart Island inherited the protective barrier it had from the sun.

Humans did not have this and were more sensitive to this, unless they grew up in a heated environment (like Kai) such as Tuginda.

Imrhien signaled for the males present, meaning Rei Max, Kenny and Tyson to pick her up and follow down to Hilary's bunk which she shared with her.

In the bunk once Hilary was lying on the cot Imrhien stripped Hilary to the very last layer of clothing, noticing how the human males blushed and looked embarrassed.

One this was done Imrhien took hold of a flask and poured some water in a small cup, and placed the cup at Hilary's lips, the water did not pass the lips but soon she was drinking the water.

Imrhien lay her down and handed the water to Max who drank the rest and placed the cup down.

Imrhien took out a small hand made bag from her belongings and took out a pinch of some sort of sand, she placed this under Hilary's nose and the girl began coughing as the smelling salts did their work.

There was a knock on the door and Kai entered the bunk, he moved and the boys smiled as he nodded, he did not ask what had happened and watched as Hilary woke.

The boys smiled and hugged her thankful she alright, Imrhien left and the boys followed leaving Kai alone with Hilary.

Kai stared at her as she did through blurry eyes.

"Kai…I saw something"

Kai's brows squeezed together in a frown of confusion.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know…it was dark and I thought I saw a fox and it was calling my name…"

"A fox?"

"Like the one I had when in Tolsmor, I had to leave it there though"

"It was an avatar" stated Kai simply.

"An avatar…likes Dranzer?"

"Hmm, we are nearing the Island and the cave. Hilary do you know where the Stone is?"

Hilary frowned and shook her head and then nodded.

"Hilary?"

"I had a dream…and it was dark and there was no light…and outside it was stone…marble…granite…there were…creatures and there was no fighting."

"The city…ok Hilary were you deep inside the cave, could you see the entrance?"

"No…only darkness"

"Thank you"

Hilary smiled softly and nodded watching as he began to leave.

"Kai?"

"Yes"

"I'm a really Chi?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On what you really want out of life"

Akira sat on her throne dangling the black feather in her fingers, she stared at it for a few moments before turning to Tala and Bryan.

"Kai is stupid, you may eat and then I want you to go to Tuginda for me"

"Why?" asked both boys.

"Because if you can defeat this before Kai then maybe she will not have to suffer"

"She?" asked Bryan.

"No one, now go"

Akira watched as they left and turned to Juniper.

"Kai is being very stupid sending them back here. Make sure the leave as soon as possible"

"Yes Mother"

Juniper left and Akira flicked the feather away and it landed on the floor.

"Very stupid indeed."

* * *

End of chapter, how was that for descriptive, I thought I should just explain few things.

Not very exciting I know. Have a great Easter and all eggs to all!!!

Thanx: Rael-Lirdu, Moonlight Serenity, sky d, hil2378, yue-girl, DancerInTheDark101, jellybean-kitty, SchoolBoredom, kaiaurion, ZONEGIRL, Angelic Kitsune

PS. Kai being OOC there is a reason for that and his name is Kaiser ;-)

And REVIEW!!


	26. Chapter 26

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Swart Island wasn't very neither large nor very small it was just an island, there was no real dock so you could just make dock where ever you felt like it.

The vegetation as harsh and as the sun beat down on the ground and heated it up, the volcanoes near by erupted every so often and could be very predictable.

One of the strangest things about Swart Island had to be the fact that half the island was covered in hard rock like a desert.

Finding this very Island had always been difficult in some way and had turned into a sort of quest for most.

Max was first to see through the haze that surrounded the Island, he was so pleased and shouted at everyone, soon everyone was standing staring in awe at the Island.

Kai came up behind everyone and felt his blood boil.

_:Isn't it beautiful?:_

There was no answer from Kai.

_:Kai?:_

Kai felt Kaiser sulking in the back of his mind.

Kai watched as the demons ran around docking the ship onto the beaches which were covered in small round black pebbles.

Kai peered into the sky and saw nothing but blue skies and white clouds, he saw the mountains and he heard the near animals, he smelled the flowers and he felt the feelings of everything nearby.

It was something you did not expect from an Island in habituated with demons and what more people would not know the difference from this land to the one from where they came from.

The heat of the sun beat down on his back and Kai let his feelings go, he closed his eyes and bathed in the sunlight that hit his very soul.

The volcanoes nearby sent shivers through Kai's fingers towards his toes as he stared down at it.

Reminding him so much of Tuginda.

* * *

No one had seen anything like it, the skies were a blue and the island seemed to be a world of its very own.

"We'll set up camp over the dunes" said Kai as he kicked a pebble from his view.

Imrhien watched him closely as she helped unload the ships.

Rei and the others were in awe.

"So we're supposed to find the Stone of Life in this place…how exactly are we supposed to do that" asked Tyson.

"Dunno, maybe Kai has an idea" said Max.

"He's giving me the creeps at the moment" said Tyson as he looked wearily at Kai who stood staring into the distance lost in his own world.

"Huh, why's that?" asked Kenny

"He's been acting…strange"

"Strange?" a confused Max asked

"It's like he's different more…friendly, like almost a completely different person…if he is a person"

"Yeah I've noticed that too, he's become more extraverted"

The group stared off at Kai who still stood staring; a breeze picked up and moved the black blood red feathers.

They watched as Hilary came and stood next to him, she spoke to him but he didn't respond straight away.

"Is it just me or is there something going on?" asked Max.

"So I'm not the only one that's noticed…you don't think she…you know" said Kenny

"Hilary, nah, she wouldn't do that, you know like Kai, I mean honestly who would in their right mind _like_ Kai?" this came from Tyson as he stared, jealousy visible in his eyes.

"You jealous Tyson?" asked Max smirking knowingly.

"No." defended Tyson folding his arms and glaring.

"Doesn't take gifts to figure it out. You've liked Hilary for years" said Rei, his fangs showing.

"Yeah so, but as friends"

"Tyson…face it, you're jealous" said Max

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Are"

This carried on between Tyson and Max for some time.

Before Tyson finally blew his top.

"Am NOT!!"

Gusts of air rose and almost knocked everyone off their feet.

"Not what?" asked a new voice?

Everyone turned and saw Hilary standing there.

"N-nothing" blushed Tyson.

"Ok, anyway Kai says that once we're over the dunes we'll be able to rest up and make some plans, apparently after analyzing my dreams he thinks the Stone is in some city".

"Oh ok" the boys said and watched her leave.

* * *

Akira shifted on her feet, she felt tired and irritated, something wasn't right, something was wrong.

She traced the outline of the books of the Guardians and frowned, she turned the book open onto the Fire section, and Kai fascinated her.

She traced the pages and the words written on the book.

She didn't read the book, she placed her hand full faced down on the pages and closed her eyes; she meditated and frowned at what she saw.

_A battle raging inside of the body, anger and frustration, and a Stone so pure and as deadly as it stabbed into the heart and soul._

_Blood and tears and then something new, a rising from the ashes._

Akira lifted her hand off of the book, panting heavily she peered over the feather and could only think that things were about to take a drastic change, especially for young Hilary.

* * *

Once over the dunes you would find yourself in a place were flat land was all around you, in the distance mountains and further on more mountains.

Bushes, long grass and shrubs lay all around, the demons made camp and soon everything seemed to be settled.

And soon everyone was relaxed, except for Aldor and Dalvar.

Kai walked along further away from everyone, he knew no one was following, he knew they were too busy grasping this new place.

Kai walked without thinking, the bottom feathers brushed against the ground and he kept going, soon he found himself standing in front of a shrine.

Kai removed his boots and carried them inside, candles alight, essence could be smelt as they moved like smoke around the small room of the shrine.

Kai could not read the scripts which were carved into the walls.

"_You are not alone"_

Turning around Kai saw nothing.

"_I am still with you wherever you go"_

Kai swung around again, his heart beating fast.

"_Your past sins do not matter; you are still loved by many"_

"Who are you?"

"_We are what made you; we are the souls of those that you killed"_

"B-B, W-What?"

Two figures were seen; transparent Kai recognized them, his mortal mother and demon father.

His mother moved right through him and wisps of smoke could be seen, _"Whatever path you choose we will be right there"_

Kai fell to the floor and passed out cold.

* * *

:_Kai…Master Kai is you awake, can you hear me, Master Kai?:_

A groan escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes to find himself still in the shrine.

_:What happened?:_ Kai asked feeling the warm comfort of Dranzer.

_:You were visited by two souls, your parents, are you alright Master Kai, everyone is looking for you and it is getting dark:_

_:How long was I out?:_

_:Three hours, it was Kaiser that woke me:_

_:You were asleep…Dranzer what is going on, why haven't you spoken to me before now?:_

There was no answer.

_:Dranzer, is there something going on?:_

The phoenix was hesitant but answered, _:You are changing, Kaiser is gaining more and more control, Kai you are losing your human self:_

_:Changing, I don't understand?:_

_:You need to find the Chi Stone, it is the only way:_

_:The only way for what?:_

No answer.

_:Dranzer:_

No answer.

_:DRANZER!!:

* * *

_

Kai stumbled back into camp, worn out and tired he fell onto the ground as soon as someone saw him.

Hilary and Dalvar looked at each other worriedly.

_:It is already happening_: said Dalvar in Hilary's mind

Hilary couldn't tear her eyes away from Kai, she felt tears swell up and she sniffed, _was he going it leave again so soon?_

Kai was laid down on his mat in the tent, Hilary sat with him, and she stroked his tattooed cheeks, so soft, so pale.

Hilary removed his clothes and left he in his shirt and pants, his boots removed, she stroked his hair and laid her hand on his beating heart.

She felt him shiver and she placed a blanket over him, she smiled and got up, watching as the black wings shifted for him to become more comfortable and left, hoping that he would leave her so soon.

* * *

Well that's the chapter for now, hope you enjoyed it, I really do.

I know I was like way overdue for a new chapter but I've been so busy and caught up in editing something else and writing this.

I'm sorry.

Anyway, thanx: Rael-Lirdu, bisi34, SessKagome1KaiHilary, kavbj, sky's girl forever, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, DancerInTheDark101, Moonlight Serenity, hil2378, Angelic Kitsune, yue-girl, sky d, hilaryxkai1234, lovette ngbeken.

And a special thanx to starlightangel101 for her ideas and lovette ngbeken for all those reviews 'cause everytime you reviewed you remined me I had a fic to write and people out there waiting.

So please REVIEW!! Don't forget…don't keep this author starving…


	27. Chapter 27

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The city in which the large group was to venture into was named Cafri (1), it was a short walk across the plains till you reached the mountain side, then a large gate would welcome you into the city.

The very city itself was in the mountain, through tunnels and a gateway the city was hidden in a stone valley man made and was inhabitant by every kind of demon imaginable.

It was at the gate that the group had stopped, a large gate maybe sixteen feet high, the gate was more like a wall made of stone so protected by spells you had to be invited inside.

And being invited wasn't a hard job at all.

Dalvar made sure they were all invited, even Rei who was actually a neko-jin and didn't get along with demons in general, the two species never had been able to work together.

Hilary gazed around as she and the others walked through a cold stony tunnel, she gripped on Rei's arm as she walked.

Patterns could be seen all around, almost like words written in different neon colours.

"What are they?" she asked

"Prayers" answered Kenny

"Prayers, do demons pray?" asked Max

"To the gods yes".

"What do they say, the prayers?" asked Tyson

Kenny shrugged, "Dunno"

Hilary looked straight ahead and saw Kai walking steadily, she swallowed and asked, "Can you read it Kai?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"No, c'mon not long now"

Hilary was taken aback by the seriousness and kept her eyes on the walls, amazed, dazzled.

Dalvar knew that tone of voice, so familiar, so unique on Kai could command it; it was a tone of commanders, of leaders.

Erik never used that voice, no that wasn't his style, he was carefree, he didn't think half the time but who could blame him, no one would cross his path.

Young and foolish that was what Erik was.

No, that command, that tone was Voltaire written all over it, Dalvar didn't know Voltaire personally but he'd heard his voice in his head so many times it didn't matter anymore.

Dalvar watched the young Halfling and wondered, whether this was the best idea, coming here, maybe it wasn't, since Erik had left the place had become a mad place and soon everyone demon in a square inch would know that his heir and killer back and seeking the Chi Stone.

And Kai knew this as much as he did.

They finally reached the city and came up to something unexpected, beauty beyond compare.

Funny enough it was empty, not a soul was in the city.

"Where is everyone?" asked Max

Dalvar turned to Aldor and gave orders to do some searching and find out was what going on.

Hilary looked around and felt drawn to a cave not so far away, actually it was very close by; she suddenly felt faint and leaned against Rei.

"Hilary?" asked Tyson

"It's up there" she said pointing to the cave.

The small group i.e. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, Hilary, Dalvar, Kai and Imrhien.

A small walk up the smooth mountain and into the mouth of the cave.

Kai created a light and walked with Hilary a head of everyone else.

Deep in the cave they had been walking for who knows how long.

A light so powerful so divine suddenly shone and blinded them for a moment.

Hilary moved closer and touched the stone, she held it and realized that it was slightly larger then everyone else, it was also appeared to have been sharper at the tip.

Kai's eyes flashed at the sight and suddenly he felt sick, as if about to vomit.

He groaned and everyone looked over at him worried.

"Kai?"

But as Hilary stared at Kai she realized it wasn't him but something else, something trying to gain control.

…Kaiser…

"Kai don't let him do it, you have to fight!!" she shouted, no one sure what she was talking about.

Kai moved forward swiftly and slammed Hilary into the wall.

Suddenly he was on the floor, gusts of winds had pushed him back and now he was on the floor.

"Tyson stop it!" shouted Hilary.

Tyson did as he was told; he was taken aback as well as the others were.

Hilary fell next to him and watched him struggled.

"I think I know what I'm supposed to do" she whispered to no one in particular.

"Hil…ary"

She heard him choke.

Gripping the Chi Stone in her hand, Hilary closed her eyes and stabbed it into Kai's chest hitting his heart.

Time seemed to stop as everyone held their breath.

Blood, so much blood as she stabbed him over and over again.

He was struggling to breathe, to do anything.

Everyone stared as Hilary stroked his soft cheek, his hand found hers as he gripped it.

"I…always…knew…you…were…Ch…Chi" he gasped as blood seeped from him mouth.

Hilary smiled tears welling up in her eyes, her forehead touched his, and she kissed him on the lips, soft and tenders the taste of blood in her mouth.

"And I always knew you could fight"

He smiled and his gripped loosed, his eyes rolling back, the wings vanished.

Hilary smiled and suddenly she was crying, she got up and hugged Rei, crying.

* * *

Akira looked over at the black feather and stared at it curiously, something had happened; she could feel it in her bones.

She picked up the feather and it turned to ash.

He was gone…

Now Akira only hoped that Hilary was strong enough to handle this and her new power.

* * *

1 - Cafri is a made up place, as far as I know made by moi. Since Swart Island is based on South Africa (my home) I decided to name the sity after my home, Africa Cafri. Make sense cool.

Short I know but it is a chapter. Which I hope you enjoyed, I thought it was rather sad and depressing but anyway.

Please REVIEW!!

Thanx: Moonlight Serenity, kaiaurion, Rael-Lirdu, jellybean-kitty, Tataiha, sky d, hilaryxkai1234, DancerInTheDark101, kavbj, SchoolBoredom, Nameless Little Girl, StarlightAngel101, bisi34, Angelic Kitsune


	28. Chapter 28

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The city was deserted and this could only mean trouble, something gnawed at Aldor as he made his way to Dalvar who stood gazing at a bonfire, staring, and thinking.

The humans and neko-jin were in their own tent discussing the day and what had been happening, the female most distraught was left in Aldor's daughters care, Imrhien.

Aldor stepped behind Dalvar and coughed as if clearing his throat.

_:We've found no demons, they seemed to have vanished:_

_:Any sign of fights?:_ asked Dalvar

_:None, just burnt building and such:_

Dalvar mused over this and sent Aldor to rest, as this was happening a demon foot soldier ran up to Dalvar a look of fear written over his face.

_:We found traces of the Black Plague(1):_

_:The Black Plague, are you sure?:_ asked Dalvar

Aldor looked up at Dalvar waiting what was to be done, if the Black Plague was what had rid them of the demons then something terrible was afoot.

_:We need to leave…get everyone ready for the trek back to the ships:_

_:Sir?:_

* * *

Imrhien sat cutting a piece of cooked meat with her knife, the meat was tough and something a human shouldn't be eating but it was the only way that Imrhien knew that would cure Hilary's shock.

Mixing this with some specially picked herbs Imrhien handed the meat to Hilary who had been watching silent.

Silent tears washing down her face freely as she chewed the meat, it was rich with sweetness and had a certain tang.

Swallowing she lay back down on the animal skins she was to sleep on, her head resting on a soft pillow.

Imrhien watched Hilary and cleared everything up.

Imrhien could not communicate with the girl but felt a need to get to know her, whatever the reason Imrhien did not leave as she usually would.

Hilary had been crying since it happened and she seemed unable to stop, tears ran down her race like a waterfall and wet her clothes.

Imrhien finally moved and placed a bear skin over Hilary's shaking body and left the tent.

Stretching as she got up Imrhien looked around and headed towards another tent, not her own her anyone really but the tent which Kai lay in.

A silk cloth lay on top of him, Imrhien knelt down next to him and removed the cloth from his face and ran one of her slender fingers down his cheekbones, over his strong jaw line and to his neck.

Taking her pouches from her belt Imrhien removed a powder of such fine stones; it was the colour of clay and was soft to the touch.

She placed her thumb in the powder and drew on his face, over his jaw line, over his closed eyelids and his lips, a star drawn on his forehead and a line running down his nose to his lips and his chin.

Removing more of the silk Imrhien ran her fingers down his chest wishing they would rise and fall so she knew he was alive but she knew that he was dead.

She traced the wounds which Hilary had caused and licked her lips.

He needed to be prepared for the burning not admired, she shook her head and replaced the silk and carried on, placing herbs and such on him.

* * *

Hilary had cried herself to sleep, she woke and saw that it was not dawn yet but the middle of the night; she could hear the faint thunder of the volcanoes and closed her eyes tighter wishing herself to sleep.

Opening her eyes again Hilary sighed and sat up.

Hilary removed the chain that hung from her neck and brought the chain up close to examine, the Fire Stone hung there, no glow, no heat nothing but the freezing coldness and ice.

Hilary brought it close to her heart and wished none of this had happened, wishing that there was someway to rodeo what she had done, wishing that there had been another way.

Hilary looked around and saw the small bundle wrapped in silk, she held it and removed the silk and saw the glow of the Chi Stone.

Bringing them together she started to cry again and fell asleep, so asleep that Hilary never saw the slight spark that emitted from the Fire Stone and go cold again.

* * *

…_Cries of help, burning building, families torn apart and a dust, a sand like coarse dust that spread around the city, black as night it killed everything in its path…_

Max woke, sweating and panting he was gasping for air as he looked around the tent he was sharing with Tyson.

His ears ringing, he couldn't hear the sounds of Tyson's snores, grabbing his boots and cloak Max got up.

Slipping on the dirt he came face first outside, grazed he had cut his lips, he knelt and looked up at the skies.

Constellations completely different from home.

Standing up Max took a look around, everyone was asleep.

…_Dust as black as night…_

_...deaths, so many dead, so many live gone and forgotten…_

"Max, Max it's alright, Max are you ok?"

Max looked around and realized he was being held on by Rei, and he had been crying.

"Rei…what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I couldn't sleep"

"Rei something…something's not right, it's like this place is poisoned, I can feel it Rei"

"I know Maxie, I can feel it too, and this place is dead"

"Huh?"

"The earth, the ground…dead"

"What do you think happened?"

"Nothing good, you should get back to sleep, we both should, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, night Rei"

"Goodnight Max"

* * *

Hilary woke to noise, a lot of noise, all coming from outside.

Frowning she got up and dressed, she left the tent to find the campsite in utter chaos.

Tent were being stacked, demons were packing everything away had hastily too, still frowning Hilary walked towards one of the only tents still standing.

She suddenly bumped into Max, who she noticed was looking miserable and has if he hadn't slept in days.

"We're leaving"

"Why?"

"We've got what we came for, we need to go"

"Why right now, I don't understand"

Hilary saw Max think hard and then he leaned in closer and whispered, "We're running away"

"Huh? From who?"

"Not who…what"

And Max headed towards Hilary's tent to take it apart, and Hilary shook her head as she made her way towards Dalvar's tent which stood up tall.

"We have to leave him" said a voice from inside - Dalvar.

"No, he's coming with, we cannot leave him think about Hilary" - answered another voice, Tyson.

"Are you mad boy? Taking a dead demon when the soul has yet to become the earth. We cannot take him with us, he must be left behind, and on the ground he died on, those are the rules"

"I don't care about the rules I _care_ about my friend and she will not leave here without him".

"You are asking us to curse this place; his soul must be put to rest"

Hearing enough, Hilary entered the tent, the voices stopped and the two stared at her in an almost embarrassed fashion.

"If he put the soul to rest then can we take him?

"We will only be able to take what is left"

"I don't understand…what we have to do to put him to rest?" asked Tyson

"Burn him"

They stood thoughtful of what was being discussed, finally Hilary looked over at their faces and finally nodded, and "If we take his ashes with us then can we go?"

"It may work"

"It will" said a very determined Hilary as she left to Kai's tent.

* * *

Tradition stated that someone within Erikuna's linage was to be burnt as their element is Fire, with this knowledge a small casual burning happened and Imrhien was in charge.

She had everything set out, she knew what she needed and what had to be done, she organized the alter of wood he was to be burnt on and organized the fire.

It was midday when everything was ready to go, and would not take long before Kai's body was burnt to a crisp and his soul way set free.

But this puzzled Imrhien greatly, Dalvar had believed Kai had no demon soul, he was more human then most could see, a human soul did not need to be freed in this manner.

So why the ceremony?

Imrhien lifted the curtain of Kai's tent and saw Hilary kneeling next to him, she held his hand and stroked his face, the blue tattoos still there.

Hilary had heard Imrhien come into the tent and she looked up and made a way to leave, but Imrhien grabbed her hand and sat her down next to Kai.

Imrhien removed her pouches and found her powders, she took certain colours mixed it and painted it on Hilary's face.

A single line in the middle of her face, a tear drop on her left cheek and others patterns on her neck.

Hilary looked over at Kai and nodded, tears glistening.

Imrhien gave a demonic smile and patted Hilary's hand as if to reassure her, Hilary smiled back meekly and got up to leave, but Imrhien pointed to Hilary's chains.

Hilary removed the Fire Stone and handed the chain with the Stone to Imrhien who placed it around Kai's body's neck.

They were ready…

* * *

The place that this great thing was to happen was special, logs, wood and anything able to burn was placed there.

Dalvar handed Hilary the torch which would set everything alight.

Hilary gave a questioning glance.

"You are the one that killed him, you will be the one to set him free"

"But he is free" she mumbled and yet threw the blazing torch into the piles of woods where his body lay.

_No songs were sung…_

_No words were said…_

* * *

Demons were naturally superstitious, so taking the ashes made them all jumpy and just plain agitated.

It seemed to Rei this it was harder to leave Swart Island then getting there, it was as if the Island didn't even want them to leave in the first place.

"So what were we running from in the first place" asked Tyson.

Everyone was in Dalvar's cabin talking, setting up a plan for when they reached the coast and getting to Tuginda.

"The Black Plague"

"And what may that be?" asked Kenny.

"A sand storm of black sad that eats away your flesh and can drive you mad...it's also kills"

"I thought only magic could kill a demon" said Max.

"The Black Plague is magic. Made by the Dark One to destroy demon homes and to drive them into his service so that the storm would end"

"So what happens to humans if it gets in contact with them?" Kenny asked.

"Kills them on the spot, no suffering nothing, just death"

"What is the Dark One anyway?"

"There used to be three of them, mighty sorcerers, who turned to the back magic and become engulfed in their own pain and hate. Now only one stands, using a subordinate to do his dirty work known as the Nameless One they reap in the benefits of destroying everything in their path"

"Do the demons get sick…is there anyway in helping them, to cure them from the Plague?" asked Hilary.

"Yes and no"

"Huh?"

"The reason for the Chi Stone being on the island is that Erik, Kai's father, was told by Akira that it was able to cure it. And he had hoped that one day someone would be able to wield the Stone incase of the Plague returned again."

* * *

Three days at sea and Rei felt no nearer to land then he did yesterday, he was tired and bored and everyone was restless.

Rei leaned against the railing of the ships deck and peered up into the starry sky that washed across the midnight sky, no moon could be seen.

The ocean was still and Rei listened to the water knock against the ship caressing it in a way only it knew how.

Rei's mind wondered around everything that had been happening, it moved around how things had changed drastically, meetings new people/demons and losing some people who had soon become friends.

_:You should be sleeping master Rei:_ said Driger in Rei's mind, the white tigers tenor voice rang in Rei's ears as he heard a slight purr.

_:Something does not feel right Driger, I have this feeling that something big is about to happen:_

_:Oh but master Rei, something big is to happen, something great and miraculous:_

_:But what?:_

_:Even __**I**__ cannot see into the future:_

_:Driger, I feel as if we haven't moved in two days:_

_:Master Rei, maybe you should sleep now, it is late and the day awaits:_

_:If it will make you feel better, I will sleep:_

_:Thank you master Rei, goodnight?:_

* * *

Dawn broke and so did a storm.

Waves crashed against the ships, rocking it, knocking it around as if a play thing, demons climbed the masts to take control, some swept overboard.

Imrhien took hold Hilary's fragile hand and pulled her close to her as she had begun to slide across the deck as water washed over them.

Imrhien looked over at her father and Dalvar as they tried their best to keep them from tipping, Imrhien closed her eyes and released the females hand and saw that she had been knocked unconscious.

Imrhien picked her up and carried her to the store room which was bolted shut, it was also where Kai's ashes were sitting in an urn.

Imrhien placed Hilary on a makeshift bed which was used and shut the door closed, readying herself to face the storm outside.

Hilary's eyes opened once the door had been shut and the ship rocked and threw Hilary with it, crashing her into the wall.

Pots and foods of all sorts fell to the ground also landing on Hilary herself.

She sat up and tried to remember what was going on, and she did so in a matter of seconds, the storm, water, Imrhien grabbing hold of her…

Hilary wiped her eyes and the door suddenly slammed open, taking it off its hinges, Hilary screamed to surprise and terror as her hands tried to grasp something so she could stand.

What she touched was in fact Kai's urn where his ashes lay, she held them to her chest and wiped her face on it, asking why he wasn't there to save her from this nightmare.

Waves crashed into the ship and Hilary went flying as suddenly she found herself on deck.

She stood up weak in the knees and another wave crashed into her and was thrown overboard still clutching Kai's urn.

* * *

Rei and Tyson both were tried to get everyone tired to a post, the rope was tired across their waist and to the pole on a hook.

"Hilary!" someone yelled.

Both boys turned around and saw Max gazing down over the ships railing.

"She went over board!" Max yelled.

Tyson was about to jump in to follow, but Rei moved him out of the way, "I'll do it, and I'm a better swimmer then you"

"Maybe Max should go" said Tyson as he peered at the black sky and seas.

"Max is needed by Dalvar and so are you, your elements are being played here, try to control them"

With this said Rei jumped in.

* * *

Hilary was being pushed all over the place, she was unaware of where she was and did not know which way was up or down.

She was being thrashed around, and had the feeling of falling wash over her.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist and she felt as if being pulled, she didn't dare open her eyes and another pair of hands was taking hold of the urn.

But she resisted and gripped the urn tightly.

A voice suddenly was in her ear, soft and low, a male voice, it was sweet and was almost singing to her, her grip loosened and the urn fell into the other pair of hands.

Something jelly like was placed over Hilary's nose and mouth and suddenly she was breathing.

Opening her eyes Hilary gasped as she saw a mermaid holding onto the urn, she looked like something out of a fairytale, her hair floated around her and was the colour of the night sky, a pearly shell was placed her in her hair to keep the front pieces out of her face.

Her tail was long and started just under her hip bones, scales glistened, she wore almost like a shell bra (2) and was smiling at her.

Hilary leaned back and felt a bare chest, she turned her head and saw a merman, his hair and red as blood and his eyes as green as moss.

The mermaid was moving away, taking the urn with her and Hilary was yelling but the sound was muffled, she grabbed out and her hand was sliced against the end of the mermaid's tale.

Hilary's palm was bleeding.

The mermaid was perplexed, _why would this human want this urn of ashes that they had been sent to get?_

Suddenly the mermaid saw the two Stones on their chains clash against each other.

The mermaid swam up close to Hilary and her nimble fingers touched the Stone and looked up into Hilary's hazel eyes.

_Love…that's why._

And the mermaid handed the urn back and Hilary felt the merman let go of her and she was alone…

Hilary closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself and looked up and down, unsure of which way was the right way.

Suddenly something like leather went across her feet, looking down Hilary saw nothing, but a strange feeling was sending shivers down her spine.

And something was heading straight towards her, fast and sure, something dangerous.

She saw its teeth first, so many tiny sharp teeth, and a jaw that was scary crazy big, she gasped as a shark (3) headed straight towards her in full force.

It crashed into her side and shattered the urn which she had used as a shield.

The black and grey ashes scattered everywhere, and grabbing some with her bloody palm she screamed as something triggered within her body.

* * *

Max and Tyson looked over at the ocean trying to sea Hilary of Rei, what they saw instead was a light as bright as the sun shine under the water.

"What the hell" said Dalvar as he stared, as everyone else was doing, staring, watching, waiting.

"Its Hilary" said Max.

Tyson turned and looked at his friend and back to the ocean, as it calmed down, the storm had suddenly died down.

* * *

Rei resurfaced and saw the white light and had the feeling it was where Hilary was, so diving back down he made a beeline towards her.

* * *

She was pain, so much pain, so much agony.

Memories that weren't hers ran through her mind, voices and names, sights, sounds, feelings that she could not recognize.

_:Hilary:_

A voice, so familiar.

_:Hilary:_

Someone calling her…but who.

_:Hilary:_

Kai…

Hilary's eyes flashed open and saw him, wearing only a pair of pants and a lose shirt, he was their next to her floating.

Hilary hugged him as she kicked to keep them up, but he was heavy and pulled them down slightly.

"Hil…ary"

Kai's eyes rolled back and he passes out from lack of oxygen, dragging them both down.

* * *

Rei saw it, blood, red and floating in wisps.

The light had died down and was soon gone as he swam towards the blood, he saw it, her hair and he swam after her.

Grabbed her waist he looked and was surprised to see Kai unconscious in her arms as she struggled to keep them both up.

Rei took hold of Kai and looked at Hilary and saw that she had a jelly-fish on her face, he touched it and it fell away and the two headed to the surface.

* * *

Everyone on deck was either in shock of passes out.

The boys i.e. Max, Tyson and Kenny awaited Rei and Hilary to surface.

And Hilary did, she was helped up, coughing up water, a blanket was placed around her body, but she shook it off when Rei and Kai surfaced.

Gasps of surprise was heard as Kai was placed on the deck facing up, CPR (4) was preformed and he was soon coughing up blood and water.

Hilary in all her happiness and wonder, placed a firm kiss on his lips, she felt him smile against her lips and his hands bring her closer.

"Um, hello?"

Hilary turned away and was blushing as she looked over at everyone.

Imrhien knelt down next to Hilary and held up her bleeding palm and showed Dalvar who merely smiled.

"You brought him back"

"I what?" squeaked Hilary.

"Your connection was so strong, too strong, you brought him back to life" _:It was your love that brought him back:_ Dalvar added in her mind.

Hilary blushed and turned and looked into Kai's crimson eyes.

"But what just happened, I mean the storm just stopped"

"The Island wanted him to stay and not leave, quite an honor in fact"

"So the Island is alive" confirmed Rei's own thoughts.

"Correct"

"And because Kai was brought back the Island could no longer have him?" asked Kenny.

Dalvar nodded, his eyes never leaving the pair.

"We should get ready to leave, I bet you need some rest Kai?"

Kai looked at Dalvar and scowled, "I feel as if I've been asleep for my whole life"

"Good, then you can help us get going, everyone ready?"

Their was silence on deck when a cheer was heard and everyone shouted in unison, "READY"

Hilary turned to Kai and smiled at him, and taken aback as he smiled back, she just grinned and kissed him again.

:Thank you: he said in her mind.

"Anytime" she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

End of chapter, phew what a chapter, so much going on.

1 - I know there is a plague called the Black Plague but it just sounds so cool I called this The Black Plague as well so don't get confused.

2 - Like in the little mermaid

3 - Great White Shark, I don't know feeding habits but he came when he smelt her blood.

4 - CPR………what was I supposed to call it??

Thanx: Rael-Lirdu, StarlightAngel101, SchoolBoredom, Lioness Of the fire, ZONEGIRL, hil2378, sky d, jellybean-kitty, kaiaurion, bisi34, Moonlight Serenity, LOVETTE NGBEKEN, Hrtgurl.

Wow…12 pages…wow OO

Anyway, I hope I get lots of reviews for this and don't worry more action ahead thanx to StarlightAngel101 who gives awesome ideas.

PS. Don't know where mermaids came from just outta nowhere.

PPS. Exams are almost ova, 1 more left…

REVIEW!!


	29. Chapter 29

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The feeling of being rocked and forth was one that soothed many kinds of people, a feeling so much like the feeling of a mother rocking her child.

This very feeling made Kai feel as if everything that had happened had only been a bad dream and when he was to wake he would be five years old and in his mother's arms.

But as he opened his arms he realized he was not in his home in Tuginda, he was not in his mother's arms and was not being rocked by her.

A look of disappointment was visible on his face but as he took a look around he lit up once he saw Hilary sleeping in the cot, curled up like a cat she slept.

Kai moved and stood at her cot, caressing her soft cheek as she slept, she stirred and woke staring at him smiling.

Hilary sat up in the cot and stretched and Kai lay down next to her, she rested on his chest and drew patterns in his loose shirt.

"It worked didn't it" she said.

"Yes, it did"

"What happened to him, where did he go?"

"Dunno, guess we'll have to wait and see"

Hilary unbuttoned his one button and ran a finger over the scars on his chest were she had stabbed him.

"I still can't believe it…that you're here alive, lying next to me"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

Hilary smiled and snuggled closer to him and began to fall back to sleep, "Yes, you are here".

* * *

Imrhien watched from the door, her teeth gritted she closed the door and walked up onto the deck where everyone was busy readying themselves for what was up ahead.

Imrhien felt foolish and embarrassed for falling for Kai, it was stupid and wished she'd never thought of holding him the wait the girl was now.

Imrhien walked like a ghost passed every demon and moved to the masts which she hugged and climbed up, keeping a firm grip on the ropes.

Once at the top of the mast Imrhien felt the salty wind in her hair and the sound of crashing waves was heard from below.

Imrhien could feel the winds and the cool crisp air as she hung from her post and sighed.

She looked out onto what they were nearing and squinted, 'was it a bird? A flock maybe?'

She couldn't make a clear picture of what was heading towards them and saw a black clouds headed towards them rapidly.

As they came closer she could finally make out the shapes of crows heading towards them, acting for un-crow like as they flew towards them.

Then she saw it, a strip of land, land which she'd been on watch for the past two days, she saw the land, the beach and she smiled.

_:Dalvar…there's land, we've reached land:_

* * *

Ray knocked the door which Kai and Hilary where in and opened it when he didn't hear an answer.

He walked into the room and saw Hilary lying on Kai's chest peacefully, Kai held her tightly as he slept.

Ray smiled softly and shook Hilary in her sleep to wake her.

"Hilary, hey Hilary wake up" he whispered.

"Hmm"

Hilary opened her eyes and looked up at Ray who was smiling down at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"We've reached land, c'mon you have to see it Hilary, and it's as red as blood the land, c'mon"

Hilary nodded and Ray left to go back up on deck.

Hearing the door click Hilary looked down at the sleeping body next to hers and smiled, kissing Kai's forehead Hilary got up and put her new outfit on of hides and skins and left to see the red land.

* * *

Sands so red, so course, the land appeared as if on fire and was hot as hell, the sun scorched down onto the sand and made it even redder.

No trees, or bushes, just red sand and cactus, no animals but snakes and lizards, no birds but vultures.

This was Tuginda's land, this was Kai's home that he knew once he saw it, he'd waken and now he stood with everyone else admiring in awe the scenery.

But this place had changed, something felt lost, gone as if he'd never see it again, something so important to this place and to him.

Life…

This place was dead and dying as he stood watching, this was no longer a home for rodents or snakes or lizards but a burial ground.

Where the cactus would supply water and food they were now dried and dying, the skies were blue as a summer day but the sweltering sun was no friend but an enemy that would turn any life form into toast.

Once everyone was on the sands they decided to dress for the weather, cloths were used for head-wrap, to keep the sun from the face and neck, hard shoes were worn for the march to the city.

Dalvar split everyone into groups, the demon armies would come once they were ready, but the Guardians would need to move now to find the Nameless One.

And so the trek began…

* * *

_Few hours later_

Hilary felt sick, she was hot and sweating, her breathing became harder as she walked, and every step seemed harder then before.

Till she stopped walking, looked up into the blue sky and swayed as her eyes closed, her body feeling heavy and helpless.

A firm pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

Hilary didn't need to open her eyes to figure out who was carrying her; she leaned against his chest and kept her eyes closed.

_:You need to relax, breath in slowly:_ came a voice in her head, a soft tenor…Kai.

She snuggled closer and did as he told her.

"How long till we get there" came another voice from behind, Tyson?

"No long, a bit more and we'll be there" answered Dalvar.

"You sure?" asked Kenny

"Yes, absolutely positive" said Dalvar with a sing-song voice for unlike him as he walked.

"Why'd it so hot here?" asked Max as he wiped the sweat of his face.

"Because that's just how it is. The sun doesn't go down in another six/seven hours"

"Wow, days are long here"

"At noon no one is allowed outside, for two/three hours your inside, correct Kai?"

Kai nodded.

They chatted for some time before Kai suddenly felt a very familiar presence, one that was old and recognizable as he walked.

More presence was felt and Kai stopped walking, he looked out into the horizon and saw them, thousands on demons, young, old, all different kinds and in front were two very old feelings, old friends…leading them was Tala and Bryan.

"Hey Kai why'd you st-"

But Tyson stopped speaking once he saw the demon army headed straight towards them and the he saw Tala and Bryan.

"Aren't they supposed to be the good guys!"

But there was no answer as everyone stood and stared, Hilary left Kai's arms and stared in amazement, awe and in fear.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen" said Kai in her ear as he held her close to him, his eyes locked on someone.

Boris…

"He's the Nameless One?" he said out loud.

"Corrupted and evil, yes, he is who you must defeat"

"What about the Dark One, isn't he the ultimate bad guy?" asked Max.

"Correct…but only Chi can defeat him"

Kai's grip tightened at this as the band of demons moved closer and closer.

A few feet of red dirt separated the Guardians from the demon army.

Boris, Tala and Bryan moved towards them slowly, they watched them as they moved and Kai noticed something off about his old friend, something was not right.

They stopped suddenly and stood silence, staring at each other, Boris, Tala and Bryan staring straight at Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max and Dalvar as if they were minute insects.

"I see you've found Chi, well done, thank you for making my job so much easier" said Boris as he glanced at the Stone that hung from her neck and spoke to Kai's face.

"Why would we give you the Chi Stone" asked Tyson.

"I only want its ultimate power for the destruction of the pathetic place"

"Well you can't have it, its Hilary's" said Max bravely.

"Uh Hilary, the girl…come with me then and my demon army will not harm anyone here, I promise on my word"

It was then they noticed the demon army coming closer and closer, readying themselves for battle.

"How do we know we can trust your word?" asked Kenny.

"You don't" came Boris's answer as he stared fiendishly at Hilary as she leaned against Kai as he held her steady.

It was then Boris noticed the protective look on Kai's face, the same look his father used to have against Voltaire.

"So what do you say, Hilary, come with me and save so many innocent lives or stay here and _die_"

"And rather stay here then go with you" Hilary spat as she stared straight at Boris eyes with pure fury.

"Fine, so be it…Tala Bryan, you know what to do"

Boris stepped back and Tala and Bryan forward, it was then that realization struck and everyone saw the demon army surrounding them and they didn't even notice.

The demons did not move as they awaited instruction from Tala and Bryan on what to do.

"What's wrong with them Kai?" Hilary asked looking at Tala and Bryan in confusion.

"I don't know"

"They've been brainwashed/hypnotized" explained Dalvar as he dug in his robe to take a powder.

"I advice you summon your avatars, it may help" Dalvar added.

And soon Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel and Driger where summoned and still nothing had happened.

The demons attacked with a full blast and soon a fight had commenced, blood was shed and wounds were reopened.

Hilary sticking near Kai as he defended them both, she was tired and weak and this heat was not good for her.

Hilary collapsed on the red ground and Kai caught her, he held her and suddenly winds picked up and a sand storm had started.

Kai looked up and saw a sand monster (demon thing) coming towards them, destroying everything in its path.

Kai lifted his hands and felt a power surge course through his body as the flames made contact with the sand monster turning it into glass.

Suddenly Boris was in front of Kai and Hilary holding up a dagger made of Dragon Bone, he lifted up Kai as he if he were a toy and stabbed him in the side, Kai screamed as Dranzer did.

Boris flung Kai to the side and lifted Hilary up, he wiped the dagger on Hilary's clothes and smiled, as he lifted her up and walked into the glass Kai had created.

Kai lifted his head and screamed for Hilary to come back fight Boris, but all was in vain as Boris disappeared with the glass to Tuginda and Kai's mind went black.

* * *

"_Is he alright?" asked a voice._

"_Dragon Bone is poison, he should be fine…I gave him the antidote" said another._

Kai's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the starry sky, he frowned.

"What happened" he asked as he sat up, wincing as the new wound shot pain through his nerves and through his toes.

"Boris took Hilary" said a voice, Ray.

"Hilary…and the battle?"

"We won…Tala and Bryan are still knocked out cold"

Kai sat still, he needed to think hard, he couldn't understand it, and how had they been beaten so badly, even if they won this battle they were still beaten in his opinion.

"Imrhien and the demons are on their way so we can go to Tuginda and storm them down" said Tyson.

"You should sleep" said Dalvar as he softly pushed Kai back down.

Kai lay down without arguing and closed his eyes, his body suddenly feeling very heavy.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter, crappy chapter if you ask me, I hate it, its boring and silly.

All well, you have no idea how long it took me just to right it, I like had Tears of Angel's block or something.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d, Tataiha, hrtgurl, jellybean-kitty, SchoolBoredom, LOVETTE, Moonlight Serenity, hil2378, ZONEGIRL, ari dark princess

Hope I get lots of reviews, I need the ego boost…REVIEW!!

And an extra THANX to StarlightAngel101, if it wasn't for her well, lets just say this story wouldn't have been updated in a LONG LONG time.

So give me nice big fat reviews and make my day and my holiday…cheers!!


	30. Chapter 30

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty**

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

…

…

…

_Plop…_

Hilary woke, her eyes opening as he vision was distorted as she peered around her new surrounding.

Her head thumped as she tried to gain some form of understanding of what had happened, but found her concentration broken by the sound of water running somewhere, slowly running, driving her thirst of water.

As her vision cleared, Hilary saw that she was trapped in some form of glass cage, her surrounding had not been blurred simply because of her sight but because the glass itself was distorted, making objects appear as blobs…moving blobs.

Hilary was sitting down on the ground of the glass cage, her legs were asleep as she tried to get up but found her body ache in places she didn't even know existed.

Rubbing her head Hilary soon became aware of the sound of water amplified, she tried to block out the sound but found it amplified even more, where was it coming from?

"Ah, I see your awake, care for a drink"

Hilary looked up and saw that the glass was suddenly crystal clear as if it hadn't even been blurred, she scowled at the person who had spoken to her and crossed her arms.

Boris seemed amused and lifted the goblet which had been in his hand to his thin lips and sipped some crystal clear water.

"Care for some water?" he asked

Hilary looked away.

"Stubborn I see. Well no matter, you'll break"

Boris placed the goblet on the floor next to her cage and smirked before leaving, demon soldiers following him.

It was the Hilary got a good look around the room she was in, she saw two large windows which she could see the setting sun, and its red glow was seen from where she sat.

Hilary saw that the floor was made of marble, it was cool and kept the room cool and not as hot as it was outside, she saw a large solid wooden desk with papers on it, shelves with rare and valuable artifacts.

Curtains hung down from the walls and Hilary knew in her gut there were 'things' behind these curtains.

She slumped back against the solid glass at her back and groaned; she closed her eyes and tried to swallow.

She gripped the White Stone that hang around her neck and squeezed her eyes together, trying her hardest not to be weak and fall asleep, wishing everything was simply a nightmare from the depths of hell.

Tala and Bryan woke at the same time, they asked questions at the same time and learnt some valuable things at the same time, but neither was ready for what was to come.

* * *

Kai was still asleep, they saw his scars on his chest, the saw his human body and they saw the Fire Stone hang around his neck. 

And they told their story, of how they'd been ambushed once they'd landed outside of Tuginda, how Freefall and Radar had been wounded and had to leave them. How they could only remember being imprisoned with Ian and Spencer, seeing Voltaire's head on a spear, how Boris had hypnotized them and sent them to destroy them all.

It was the news that Voltaire was dead that made Dalvar and the rest of the demons worried, without Voltaire who was there to rule?

Imrhien arrived earlier and was treating Kai's wounds and everyone else's, this was her Gift, to heal and it made her proud to see people asking for her help.

Everyone sat with Kai as he lay near the fire they had made, he shivered and shuddered as if cold, and they piled blankets on him and waited for him to wake.

Every so often he would wake and fall back asleep simply asking for Hilary.

At midnight everyone was asleep but Imrhien; she lay next to her master's side and washed the sweat from his face, but he woke now.

His eyes fluttered open, his hand gripped Imrhien wrist and he stared up at her, his mouth trying to form words.

"Hilary…" he asked huskily, Imrhien shook her head and his grip tightened and then relaxed.

He closed his eyes and Imrhien thought him asleep again but he opened them and looked up at her, he smiled and gazed over the burning embers.

_:Master, you do not need to feel guilty for what has happened:_ said Imrhien

_:Guilt is not only what I am feeling:_

_:Master?:_

_:I feel as if someone has stabbed me in the back a thousand times over, as if my heart as been ripped out and I am still living hollow and alone:_

_:Master…:_

_:Do you know what I feel Imrhien?:_

_:…Master…I…I do not know:_

Kai seemed to chuckles and his hand gripped onto the red stone, he opened his hand and gazed down into it.

_:Funny...neither do I:_

* * *

Hilary woke, moonlight lit the room and she saw the water still in the goblet on the floor, she wet her lips and leaned forward. 

Her hand suddenly blocked by the glass and she thumped her hand against it loudly, she stood and banged her fists against the glass wishing it would break, even a small crack.

But all she got was bloody hands and tears, she held herself and cried, grasping the White Stone which always seemed to give her some sense of comfort.

* * *

And she cried herself to sleep… 

I'm sorry but that's the end of the chapter, I just had to write this and post it, you'll see some action in the next one, I realize this is short but its like a really spontaneous chapter so please REVIEW and tell me what u think.

Anyway, Thanx: StarlightAngel101, jellybean-kitty, sky d, Moonlight Serenity, hilaryxkai1234, kavbj, SchoolBoredom, ari, Nubia, hil2378,


	31. Chapter 31

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"That odd"

Ray looked over at Dalvar who had spoken, he saw he was holding something, it looked like a feather.

Ray walked over to him and took hold of the long feather, twisting it with his fingers he stared at it in fascination.

"Where do you suppose it comes from?" he asked Dalvar as he handed it to Tyson.

The feather was handed to Max who shuddered and gasped, dropping the feather to the sandy ground.

Everyone stared at Max, who was shaking, pale and sickly he stared over into the distance.

"Max what's wrong?" asked Tyson as he touched his shoulder.

"Their dead, their all dead"

"Who, whose dead?" asked Tyson

Max looked back and forth and then up at the sky, tears streamed down his face, "the gryphon's".

Dalvar squinted his eyes and turned to face Aldor, and Ray knew that they were exchanging some form of words in some form of communication…he just only wish he knew what they were saying.

* * *

Hilary's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, bringing her legs up to her chest and paced her chin on her knees, her arms wrapping around her legs. 

Hilary saw that was probably around midday, she had been asleep all this time, why hadn't anyone come to her yet…why wasn't there anyone out there helping her…

She ran her hand over the clear glass and swallowed hard as the goblet of water stared back at her, mocking her, teasing her.

She banged her fist against the glass, she heard it echo around the room and die out, she banged her fist again and again, the sound of noise comforted her in a way and she banged her fist against the glass.

_:You do that one more time and I'll bite you:_

Hilary suddenly stopped and looked around, a voice was talking to her, in her head, the same way Kai did…a demon??

"W-Who are you?" she asked, rubbing the tears away from her face.

_:Ah sshe can do ssomething bessides cry:_

"Where are you…who are…what do you want?"

_:Sso many quesstions sso little time:_

Hilary sniffed and wiped away her tears and stood up, she looked around the disoriented glass and hugged herself.

"Who are you?"

_:No one sspecial…you are though:_

"I'm what?"

_:Sspecial of coursse, with that Sstone hanging from your neck:_

"What do you want?"

_:to help if you'll let me:_

"Help…with what, how can you possibly help me?"

Hilary waited for an answer but none came, she sat down again and buried her head in her hands, maybe she was finally loosing it, maybe she was hearing voices in her head.

Suddenly she heard rustling behind the curtains and something moved out from behind the curtain slowly.

Hilary gasped as she saw a huge snake (1) appear from behind the curtains, it had a rattle at the end and was the colour of beach sand, maybe over eight feet the snake had eyes the colour of amber stones, his forked tongue moved in and out as he swayed from side to side.

* * *

Kai's eyes opened fluttering, his eyes finding the time to adjust to the light of the surrounding area. 

Kai sat up and looked around, only to find everything deserted, like suddenly everyone had upped and left him here.

He felt alone, more alone so then he had been some years ago when his parents were killed.

But the strangest feeling of being alone Kai felt whole, more whole then he'd ever been in his life.

_:You have healed fast:_ said a voice in his head, Dranzer.

_:What is going and where have you been?:_

_:I have been here with you Master, but you have not needed my guidance for sometime, now you are in need of it once more:_

:What is going on, where is everyone?:

_:They have gone in search of the gryphon's which had been roosting near by, they were attacked some days ago and are now in mortal danger:_

_:Why am I alone?:_

_:I never said you were alone:_

And Kai heard something, footsteps, Kai looked around and saw Imrhien walking towards him holding a small pile of fresh clothing.

_:You are feeling better_?: she asked as she handed him the clothing.

_:Why are you still here?:_ he asked her

_:I am your humble servant, I'm here to serve:_

_:I was your slave when we first met, what has changed?:_

Imrhien knelt and stared at his eyes, straight through him.

_:You have become of higher ranking, Dalvar appointed me as your servant:_

Kai titled his head and pushed the clothes away and touched her bare arm with his bare hand, she felt a sudden rush of warmth.

_:You are more then just a servant…:_

Imrhien was confused and felt him squeeze her arm.

_:...You're my friend:_

* * *

Hilary watched the snake as he moved around the room, he made sure not to knock anything, he moved to that he was at an angle, the door of the room was a blind spot and no one would see him if they walked in suddenly. 

His tail flickered and wrapped itself around the goblet, carefully he lifted it and Hilary was sure he was just there to taunt her but he didn't something she didn't expect.

His tale went straight through the glass and placed the goblet at her knees.

She stared at him in utter confusion.

_:Itss not poisson: _

Hilary lifted the goblet and drank all of the water down, making sure there wasn't a single drop left.

"Why are you helping me, who are you?"

_:My name is Sspin, I am helping you because that iss my orderss:_

"Orders, from whom?"

_:Dalvar:_

The goblet landed on the floor with a clang, it echoed around the room.

"So you're a good guy?"

_:What is good and what is bad…who are the good guys and who are the bad guys?:_

"I guess the good guys are those that try and not let the world be dominated by a _monster_"

_:But what if the domination of thiss…monsster ass you say iss trying to do thiss for the greater good?:_

"Then that greater good is wrong and deceiving everyone"

Hilary watched the snake, Spin move around, and he shifted his shape, suddenly he was smaller, with arms and legs and a head, a man, a young man.

Hilary stared at him in horror, long skinny legs, he wore pants and a shirt made of silk, his hair the same sandy colour of his snake skin and his eyes slitted an amber, his tongue forked he flickered it and stared at her.

_:Iss what I am doing deceiving you…how do you know you're not on the bad sside, maybe they have been deceiving you?:_

"I…I don't know"

:_That'ss right, you don't. no one doess:_

Hilary moved to the corner of the glass cage and held herself once more.

"I just want to get out"

_:Maybe I can help with that:_

Hilary looked up and Spin moved close to the glass cage, his fingers lightly touched the glass and she saw it crystallize at his touch, and his hand slid through.

"What are you doing?" she asked almost chocking.

_:Helping, or do you want to sstay here until Boriss comes back?:_

And for the first time in a while Hilary smiled as she gripped his baby soft hand and he pulled her through the glass cage and one step closer to her heart.

* * *

End of chapter, ok so we're not looking at the other guardians but I'll get there and with the gryphons and all. 

Thanx: Nubia, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, sky d, kavbj, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, hil2378, Ari, kaihil4ever.

Has anyone seen how many reviews I've got…over 300!!! Yay me!!

Anyway please REVIEW and tell me what you think…


	32. Chapter 32

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Hilary felt Spin's hand wrap around her own, he was gentle and soft to the touch, and he looked at her through amber coloured eyes that didn't judge her like some did because she was either just a girl or because she wasn't strong, or fast or even specially talented, but he stared at her as an equal and it was this that made her trust him.

She stepped out of her glass cage and felt warm air touch her skin, it made her shiver in delight at the thought of being free, to be away from her glass cage, to finally be out of this dreadful place

She found that she was in fact barefoot as she stopped onto the marble floor; the cold floor sent Goosebumps along her spine, her tiny feet made little sound on the solid floor.

Spin watched her as she looked around her surroundings, she turned and faced the glass, feeling an overwhelming sensation of accomplishment.

_:We must go before Boris comes:_ Spin said as he touched her shoulder.

Hilary nodded and followed Spin as he held her hand, leading her down the tunnels of corridors and doors.

* * *

Kai was dressed and ready to move on, he needed to move, to do something so that he could get his mind off thinking about Hilary and her being…with _him._

Imrhien could feel his restlessness, they hadn't heard from the others who had wondered off to see if their were any gryphon's around who might know what had been going on.

Kai looked around the area in which he was in and saw Tala and Bryan looking around dazed as they lay on the ground, they must have been asleep the whole time and he hadn't even noticed.

He moved to them and knelt down next to them, Tala smiled meekly at his own companion and looked down at where blood was seeping onto Kai's clothes, it's appeared his wound had reopened.

"It's my entire fault" said Tala, as he sat up, he hang his head in dismay and shame.

Kai shook his head, "It was no ones fault but my own, I shouldn't have sent you over the mountain, and it was foolish"

Tala sat up straight and placed pressure on were Kai was bleeding, Kai hissed at the sudden action and glared at his friend as he sat down as Tala pressed hard.

"You'll bleed to death and you wouldn't even know, you amaze me Kai"

Kai lay down and Tala ripped his blanket and applied pressure looking around for Imrhien and Bryan who had seemed to have wondered off suddenly.

"How can I be amazing…?"

"Well for starters your injured and you couldn't care if you died, secondly you've lived your entire life with a demon inside of you and thirdly, you one of the best friends I've ever had"

Kai turned his head away from Tala, "I am far from amazing"

"Now why's that" Tala asked as he pushed Kai's shirt up to examine the bleeding wound.

"Because I've lost her"

"Who, Hilary?"

Kai closed his eyes, a single tear running down his tattooed cheek.

Tala suddenly stopped applying pressure and leaned back, "The last time I saw you cry was when your parents died…do you like her that much?"

"Like her, Tala I _don't like_ her, I…I _love_ her"

Tala looked at his friend and back at the deserted camp, the red sand blowing in the breeze, and back at his friend, his eyes closed.

"_Like her, Tala I don't like her, I…I love her"_

Kai's words echoing in his head, on the wind, Tala looked up at the hot sun and nodded, yeah, he loves her.

* * *

Imrhien heard him, she had heard him as clear as daylight, and she fell to her knees and hugged herself.

How could she had hoped for some time with Kai, her friend, how could she have been so hopeful to be with him?

Imrhien took hold of a dagger from, her belt and wrote in sand a promise, a vow, that nothing would come in between Kai and Hilary, that she would do everything possible for him to be happy…even if it was with Hilary and not herself.

* * *

Ray sniffed the air and automatically scrunched up his nose; he looked around and saw that no one else seemed to be able to smell what he smelled.

He tapped Tyson's shoulder and pointed at his nose and Tyson understood their silent signs, he nodded and walked over to Dalvar.

They whispered and Ray looked around, his mind on what could have made that smell, what stench was like this.

Dalvar walked up to Ray and touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his daze "We should go back" he whispered hoarsely.

Ray nodded, not sure why they had to move but they did, he could feel it, and they had to move.

"What is that smell?" he asked Dalvar who was turning back to go the way they had came.

"You do not want to know, believe me, it is something no creature should ever experience"

Ray nodded and they all began to head back towards the camp they had made, but Ray kept on looking behind to maybe catch a glimpse of what was up a head.

"We should head back to the camp, Kai must be awake by now, and we need to find a way into the city"

Ray began walking away when he stopped and ran towards the smell, he had to know what it was and why Dalvar did not want them near it.

Tyson and the others followed calling for him.

At the top of a hill ray found himself staring down at a field of carcasses, dead gryphon bodies raging from size and colour littered the sandy ground.

Dalvar touched Ray's shoulder, "Come, death should not be stared upon in such an open manner"

"We have to bury them, there might be a survivor!" cried Ray suddenly, he felt chocked up and scared.

"Ray, there is nothing we can do, this Tuginda, Tribal lands, we have no rule here, we _must leave_ them"

Ray nodded, tears ran down his face freely.

Dalvar watched them head back and he looked over at the field and felt saddened,

* * *

Hilary felt faint, as she was lead through corridors of sorts.

She had never seen so many doors in her life, and how Spin knew the way out must be a miraculous thing indeed, the place was labyrinth of many corridors and hallways.

Something tugged at the back of her mind, something pulling her further and further away from her destination.

"Where are we going Spin?" she asked trying to pull her hand free.

_:We have to get out of here ass fasst as posssible:_

Hilary stared into his back as he pulled her along.

"Why?" she asked suddenly stopping in her tracks so that she could get some much needed answers.

Spin sighed and looked at her through his slit eyes:_If Boriss findss out that I betrayed him then he'll sskin me alive, now come we need to keep moving:_

"You're a double agent?"

Spin nodded.

Hilary looked around the corridor and realized that everything around her looked the same, "You'd risk your life to save me…why?"

_:I owe it to your home…I sstunned the people there sso that you could find you're Sstone and I owe thiss as a way of an apology:_

"You put everyone asleep" she gasped stepping back suddenly feeling betrayed and frightened.

Spin nodded sadly.

He lifted his hand offering it to her:_Pleasse Hilary, we musst keep moving:_

Hilary looked at his hand, his nails, the small scars on his fingertips, and his middle finger almost touching her nose, she noticed a ring on it, and she looked away, tears coming to her eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Spin's hand fell to his side and looked at her, he then stopped forward and lifted her chin up so she was looking straight at him he said, _:Iss thiss the face of ssomeone you cannot trusst?:_

Hilary shook her head, his hand still holding her face up.

"I'll follow, as long as you tell me what's going on and why you did what you did to my friends at home?"

Spin nodded in agreement and suddenly looked behind him, he flickered his tongue and in and out and his eyes sharpened.

_:Come, quickly:_

Spin grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a room she hadn't noticed before and was slammer against a cold stone wall, she heard the door shut and she was in total darkness.

Hilary heard footsteps as they neared them, passed the room and faded away.

Hilary couldn't see her hand in front of her and grasped Spin's clothes for some form of comfort, she needed to know that he was close by she needed to know that she wasn't alone.

"Spin?" she whispered

_:Yess Hilary?:_

"…Thank you"

Hilary felt Spin's hand on her waist and the other let go of her wrist, she felt him move around until he placed something small in her palm and enclosed her fingers around it.

"What is it?" she asked as she felt it, she felt a circle with a stone maybe on top, a ring, the one from his very own hand?

_:It iss the heart of thiss city, it'll be our map, now that they know you've esscaped their prisson:_

"How did you know that they knew I had escaped?"

Spin's index finger tapped her temple and she understood.

She felt his hands in hers and he placed the ring on her right ring finger, it fitted perfectly.

_:Come, we musst go:_ and he began to pull her gently towards the darkness of the room and not the door.

"Spin wait"

Spin stopped and she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you…who did the ring belong too before me?"

_:Only you know that ansswer, it liess deep within the ring, now pleasse Hilary we must move:_

Hilary nodded and squeezed his hand and followed him into the unknown.

* * *

Kai saw them coming, he had calmed down and now was ready for some action, the group of friends that he had collected all wished him well and he was now waiting for a plan to unfold.

"It's impossible to go there by air, there are chimaeras everywhere, not to mention the air born demons" said Tala

"How about we storm in on the ground" suggested Tyson

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, there's a gateway that doesn't allow strangers through but those that are born there" said Bryan

"What about we go underground…what you think Kai?" said Bryan

Kai lifted his gaze of the flames of the nearby burning fire and nodded.

"You mean were going to dig our way there…underground!" exclaimed Tyson

"Tyson will suffocate underground" stated Ray

"We go via the mine shafts" said Tala

"Mine shafts?" asked Max

Tala took a stick and began to draw in the red yellow sand, drawing a series of patterns that overlapped.

"The mines are closed now but people still dig for certain stones, there deep and wide enough for a whole army to fit in. They were built before we were born and were the reason this place became the way it is"

"Thanks for the history lesson but I still don't see how this is going to help?" asked Tyson.

"We go underground, through the mines?" asked Kenny picking up on the idea.

"Correct" stated Bryan

"But what about oxygen, doesn't fire need oxygen to live?" asked Ray

Kai raised an eyebrow, "The mines were never sealed off completely, the air supply is still strong, some of the routes lead into the main mountain side which is were Hilary is most likely kept"

"If we go in by the mines how come people haven't tried going out the same route" asked Kenny

"There's spell for those that leave that way, they'll get turned into a scorpion and then alcohol will be poured onto their body which will make them go mad and eventually they will kill themselves(1)" explained Dalvar.

"Wow, harsh man"

"So we'll go through the mines, when?"

Kai looked up into the blue sky and then directly at the sun.

"Sundown".

* * *

1 - this is an actually fact and in my opinion rather cruel

End of chapter!! Yay I updated!! Go me, Go me, Go me!!

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, Rael-Lirdu, sky d, StarlightAngel101, Moonlight Serenity, kavbj, SchoolBoredom, KaiHil4ever, Punkey-Monkey, demon-lulu,

Please review!! I beg of you REVIEW!!


	33. Chapter 33

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

There was always something strange about the night sky in Tuginda, something out of this world that no one seemed to be able to pick up and explain, this always puzzled Kai even as a small boy, for how could a place to cruel and hostile have the most amazing night sky?

The night sky was soon approaching and was the sign for the Kai and the others to get moving towards the mines that lead into the city, they had been built some hundred years ago and had been used in mining coal, and any other resource the people could think off.

Kai lifted his head and stared into the West were the sun was slowly but surely setting, it was now a semi-circle half of it hidden behind the horizon.

He looked around and saw everyone getting ready, even the demon army which was lead by Dalvar were getting ready to slaughter there own kind who had been enslaved to do Boris bidding.

It was hard for Kai to sit here and wait till he knew the way was clear, it was hard for him to stand and have no idea where Hilary could be and what could have happened to her.

But he knew deep down that he would find her, one way or another.

* * *

Hilary was in a daze as she was lead by Spin who had taken her down a long corridor in the dark to someplace she did not know. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him

_:Outsside:_ he answered

"How can we go outside if we're inside?"

Spin stopped and she realized that they were in front of a large door, it was huge and made of a grand oak.

Bolts surrounded the perimeter and, patterns made if steel and copper surrounded the area and Hilary saw that there was no handle to open it.

_:Open it:_ he said

"How?" she asked, wondering whether Spin had lost his mind somewhere on this little escapade.

_:Use the ring:_ he suggested, letting go of her hand.

Hilary couldn't really see the door or the expression on Spin's face but she placed her hand with the ring on flat onto the door, the ring glowed a fiery red which made Hilary think of Kai.

The door then glowed red and orange, she felt it heat up but it never burnt her hand, he pushed against the door and it moved.

She pushed some more and opened the door with a final push, she, didn't see anything different just darkness.

She stepped into the doorway and felt a wave of warmth, the air was warm and moist, and she walked forward and looked behind to see Spin still standing there.

Suddenly the room she had stepped in began to become lighter, warmer, more, cozy.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked

_:I am not permitted into thiss room:_

"Why not?" she asked

_:I am a demon, only a true human like you can come in here:_

"What is this room?" she asked

But Spin never answered as Hilary watched the room become not a room but a garden, flowers and ivy covered the walls, a medium sized pool was in the center of the room, the bottom and all around was mosaic in the most magnificent blues and whites.

Water as clear as day spilled from the pool and ebbed towards her bare feet.

"Spin, what is this place?"

_:Thiss room is known ass the Infinity room, it was consstructed two yearss after Kai'ss birth and was the only place Kaisser could not gain control. The pool in the center if you look into your reflection will sshow your desstiny:_

"How is that possible?" she asked

_:Magic:_ came the simple yet sufficient answer.

Hilary took a step forward and walked into the water, steps lead down into the center, the water wasn't cold against her skin but cool warmth, her clothes became wet as she moved down and, she finally stood in the center of the pool and looked at her reflection in the water surrounding her.

They shimmered and she gasped as she saw herself but an older version, she wore white clean robes and her hair was braided in a style that she had never seen.

Then Akira's face came next to her own, her hair done up in the same style and Hilary made a connection, was her destiny to be with Akira? What about Kai?

The waters shimmered again and a new face was staring into hers, it was Kai's face, his crimson eyes stared into her own and she watched him smile, she saw that he wasn't wounded and appeared to be healthy.

And suddenly his face disappeared and Hilary watched as new face stared into her own, a small girl's, her hair long and thick black, her eyes the colour of the flames, she was dressed in white robe and held onto two white lilies.

The girl seemed to get smaller as Hilary then saw that she was standing at a gravestone, on it Hilary could not make out the words but she was sure that it was herself, the small girl was crying and placed a lily on each grave.

Hilary looked up and turned sharply at Spin, "I die!"

_:I don't know, I cannot ssee into the future, what you are sseeing are variouss thingss that could happen and may__** not**__ even happen:_

Hilary looked back down at the waters and saw a tall figure come up to the girl, she saw a pair of black and red wings long enough that the tips reached the ground and were over the figures head.

The figure bent down and picked up the tiny girl and turned and faced Hilary straight into the eyes as if knowing that she was looking at them.

It was then Hilary saw that it was Kai, Hilary cried out and moved out of the waters.

"Why are you showing me this!" she cried at Spin

* * *

Walls separated the outside with the desert city, the outside never got inside and in the inside never got outside, and it had been this way for four hundred years, until now. 

For Kai this was a moment of try defiance to his own home, to break the laws he was supposed to uphold and respect, the very same laws his own ancestors had invented for the city's safe keeping.

The old mines had dug so far into the ground that once they'd realized what had happened the miners had found themselves outside.

This at once had caused chaos and many believed that now that they were able to actually see and go outside that they were being kept captured in a prison.

The old mines had stopped some feet away from the wall, no one guarded the wall or stood too close to it afraid of the curse placed on it for those that left.

Kai and the rest stopped at a place which had a tree growing there, Tyson and the others believed that they had stopped for a rest but when they saw Kai, Tala and Bryn digging in the sand they realized that they were looking for something.

That something was two trap doors hidden in the sand which had covered it due to many years of sandstorms.

Tyson and the rest saw the door open and the sound of wind gashed at them all, stairs moved down and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well what are you waiting for, a written invitation?" remarked Tala as he gave Tyson a shove.

Tyson nodded and they began their decent.

* * *

Hilary was tired, so tired that Spin had agreed that they could stay there in the room with the pool, Hilary felt exhausted and was in no condition to keep moving on. 

As Hilary rested on the warm stone floor, the warm waters ebbing towards her, touching her skin, are making her shiver and shudder.

_Blue skies, sweet sounds of birds and animals from the forest, white clear clouds moving as wisps._

_The sun shone down on Hilary as she lay in a field of flowers, she was dreaming, she was happy and completely content with her life._

_It suddenly became dark and the sun was hidden away, animals moved away and a snarling and growling and audible._

_Hilary was scared and began running away from the darkness, running and running, wishing someone would come and helps her out of this nightmare._

_She tripped and fell and suddenly a giant creature faced her, a phoenix, a midnight black phoenix, its eyes held an evil glint she was unaware was possible._

_It began to charge at her when a sparkling white and electric blue creature attacked the phoenix, it crippled the phoenix and came towards her, and Hilary looked and saw a giant fox._

_An avatar... The creature bowed._

_:I am Dizzara, Guardian of Chi:_

* * *

Kai fingers touched the cold tone walls that surrounded him as they walked in a smooth straight line in the old mines.

You could hear and smell the outside world, you could feel the wind pull you towards the exist wherever they may be.

He glanced over at Tyson whose breath was becoming evidently shorter and shorter the deeper they headed which meant that they were moving further and further away from the air, which explained for Kai's own weakening state.

A state is which he was trying desperately to hide.

"How much further?" asked Max

"Dunno…never been down here" said Tala

"You mean you've never actually been down in these mines, we could get lost and die!" exclaimed Kenny suddenly making everyone stops in their tracks.

"If we follow the airstreams we'll get to the exist" said Bryan

This made Tyson look up and he caught Kai's eyes and Kai nodded in a sudden understanding.

"Then we should go back and start in a different direction" he panted

"Why?" asked Kenny

"Cause we're moving in the wrong way" explained Kai straightening his back.

"We'll never get out of here!" shouted Kenny tears streaming down his cheeks in pure panic.

"Don't worry Kenny, we'll get out of here, right Kai?" said Ray

Kai nodded and they all headed back the way they had come.

* * *

End of chapter, how sad, its really short…anyway it's a chapter and you all should be grateful I even updated! 

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, A Friend For Life And Beyond, jellybean-kitty, Raykou-Kun, sky d, dranzerhilary, SchoolBoredom, kavbj, KaiHil4ever, Moonlight Serenity.

Please all REVIEW!!


	34. Chapter 34

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Darkness gripped the group by their wits as they stumbled along the uneven soil of the mines, groping the walls for some form of guideline they followed their ears, noses, smell and their sense of touch.

The light had gone and they walked slowly unsure of who or even what was leading them in this direction, some thought that it was Tyson who was following his need for air or maybe just their instinct which had been burrowed inside for many years.

The cold walls were all they had to feel, the protruding stones, and the jagged walls cut their hands and fingers, leaving a small trail of blood which filled their noses.

Kai was tired of moving at the pace that they were currently going, unsure of his surroundings and feeling blind as he moved he wondered whether they could actually get out of here without dying?

He was the only one of the wall on the left, he didn't want anyone stepping on his heals or anyone to close to his body as they moved, the only way that he knew that they were close was by the feelings that they emitted.

This closeness allowed his empathic traits to show themselves in a way that would engulf his entire being, but he kept them back and held onto the feelings on the surface so in order for him to know where they were.

His hand showed him the way in which he was too move, when his fingers curved against something and he had found himself standing at a corner, a small alleyway in the mines that led to someplace else.

He was blinded by the darkness and measured the width and height of the alley with his hands, it was maybe six feet, it lowered into the wall and seemed to get a bit narrow.

Kai stepped in the arch and felt a cool breeze brush against his bare skin; he shivered and turned to find that no one had noticed him stopping.

Using the air that came from the alley he ignited a small flame on his index finger tip; they noticed and turned to back and came to where he stood, glad that he had caught their attention.

Tyson smiled and gave a small laugh, ashamed that he had missed this fresh air.

"Where do you suppose it leads?" asked Max

"Outside hopefully" grumbled Tala

"The air seems pretty fresh, cant be a long way through there then" stated Ray.

"It seems pretty narrow" said Kenny

Kai didn't seem to pay any attention to what was being said and moved to walk down the alley, it took a while before the others realized what he had done and followed.

* * *

Hilary hadn't told Spin about her unusual dream, she didn't feel like talking about it, Spin didn't seem worried about the fact Hilary hadn't said much and felt rather grateful he didn't have to speak at all.

Hilary stayed in the room for some time, thinking, planning her next moves, what she would do if she was faced with the choices she had seen before.

Spin that stayed outside of the room was asleep; he had stayed up most of the night keeping watch and was now fast asleep.

She didn't blame him; she had barely gotten a wink.

But it was the dream that Hilary was pondering this morning, an avatar had come to her, called herself Dizzara, was this own avatar like Driger was Ray's?

The black phoenix, its evil had radiated off its self and had tried to attack her…why?

Hilary sighed and wondered whether this nightmare would ever end…would she ever be free?

* * *

Max smelt it before anyone had seen it, water, fresh cool water was up ahead, water and sunlight, the outside maybe?

As the alley seemed to end the group was blinded by a sudden light and allowed their eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

Light from somewhere but no one could tell where lit the room, rocks falls along the walls and a large mass of water surrounded them; it appeared they had reached a dead end…so where had the air come from? And the light?

Max stepped into the water and sighed with content, his removed his boots and rolled his pants up to his knees and stepped in the water.

Tyson, Ray and Kenny did the same.

Dalvar watched as Kai kept to the sideline with Tala and Bryan, but the two companions had soon joined the other three in relaxing in the waters.

Kai did not budge.

"It will not hurt you?"

"How would you know?" asked Kai, almost growling.

"Your father wasn't afraid so you should not"

Kai glared at Dalvar.

"I am not my father"

Dalvar smiled, and shook his head.

"No you are not your father but you are still part of his legacy. Kaiser may be gone but the demon blood still courses through your veins"

"I'm not afraid" said Kai

"Then join them, don't let some water come between you and your true friends"

Kai looked past Dalvar and at the others, maybe Dalvar was right?

Kai slipped his boots off but kept his pants down and didn't roll them up so that they would not get wet.

He moved and stepped into the waters, it wasn't until he was knee deep that he remembered something, something he had thought he had forgotten.

**Flashback**

Seven year old Kai splashed the waters with his tiny hands and laughed as he watched the droplets in fascination.

He dived in the water and opened his eyes, holding his breath Kai watched the bubbles left his nose and mouth to the surface.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and brought him to the surface and Kai laughed, trying to wriggle out of their grip.

"C'mon you guppy, time for your lessons" said a soft calm voice, full of humor and love.

"No mamma, swim!" shouted the small boy as he wriggles and wrestled against his mother's vice like grip.

His mother laughed and placed him on the side of the pool.

They were in the Infinity room, Kai's favourite place.

"Leave him be Katya, let him have some fun while he still can" said a deeper voice from somewhere.

Kai's head moved quickly and looked to the door way, his face lighting up as he saw his father standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

Kai left the pool and ran to hug his father; Erik picked the small boy up and squeezed him tightly against his own body, a moment for father and son.

Katya, Kai's mother hugged Erik and kissed him, making Kai feel green and rather squashed.

"If he does not study now he will not later, he needs to learn when to have fun and when to study"

"And what is it that he is studying?" asked Erik

"You would know if you came more often"

Kai watched as his father's face fell and he put down on the ground, the two adults stood in silence but Kai could hear a buzzing and was positive they were talking, his seven year old mind just couldn't figure out how.

Then his father spoke, his voice was hoarse and Kai was sure he was about to cry.

"You know I cannot leave the Island too much…the demons look up to me"

"And your _family _look up to you too, we _need_ you more then _they_ do…Erik, _Kai_ needs you"

This had been the first time Kai had ever witness his parents arguing.

**End Flashback**

Someone touched Kai's shoulder and brought him back out of his daydream, he turned and saw that it was Tala, staring at him through worried eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just remembering"

* * *

End of chapter, kinda short I know but I appear to be suffering from a small case of writers block.

If anyone knows how to fight this PLEASE I beg of you to let me know!!

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, kavbj, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Moonlight Serenity, SchoolBoredom, KaiHil4ever, StarlightAngel101, sky d, hilaryxkai1234

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	35. Chapter 35

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Loud thundering for footsteps could be heard, shouts from all different places, the world was beginning to her louder and louder and then there was a sudden silence.

Spin opened his eyes and sat up quickly, he gazed and looked over Hilary who was stirring the waters in the pool with her fingers.

Spin looked around and listened carefully.

Someone was coming.

Spin stood and made a gesture for Hilary to come and stand with him, she looked scared, frightened of what was going on.

"What happening?" Hilary asked

_:Someone's coming:_ he whispered

Hilary looked down the dark corridor which they had come from and held her breath.

Suddenly Spin shoved her into the room in which she had just left and the door was slammed shut with such force dust fell from the ceiling.

Hilary landed on her back and hit her head against the solid floor but did not notice the pain as there was much loud noise from where Spin was.

Frightened Hilary crept away from the door and sat against the wall, listening to every sound from outside.

* * *

The water washed against his pale skin, his reflection ebbing back and forth against his feet and legs.

Caressing his feet as he sat staring down at his own reflection.

His crimson eyes glazed over as he stared dreamingly into the clear crisp waters.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and sent a jolt down his spine.

Turning Kai looked over at Ray who had been the one who had interrupted him.

His golden eyes staring back at him curiously.

"You've been staring at the waters for some time...are you ok?"

Kai nodded and begun to get out of the waters, the waters splashing on the hard floor.

His mind was peaceful as he had been watching the waters, his mind wondering across the stretches of time and space.

When suddenly a sharp pain hits his head, Kai lost his footing and began to fall into the waters, hands grabbed for him so that he would not impact the waters.

As he was lifted away from the waters Kai began coughing and spluttering as he knelt on the rocky ground, around surrounding him making sure that he was ok.

Then suddenly the same sharp pain hit his head and he buckled under the pain, grabbing his head, Kai could only buckle under the pain, his jails digging into his head he screamed till his voice was hoarse.

Silence…Kai found he lying flat on the cold solid ground, and silence was all he could hear as he opened his eyes, confusion and little understanding written in his eyes.

He swallowed and found his mouth dry, except for the metal taste of his blood in his mouth, he's bitten his tongue.

Kai struggled to get up but felt arms helping him, arms of his friends, he was now on all floors, and someone was holding his torso up, his arms shaking unable to hold his own weight.

A long slender finger lifted his chin up so that he was now facing Dalvar, his eyes bore into his own as they stared at each other.

_:Was it Kaiser?:_

Kai looked down at the ground.

Dalvar nudged his chin up this time with more force.

_:Was.It.Kaiser?:_

_:He wants…he wants to come back:

* * *

_

The thunder of a fight behind the door made Hilary cry out, afraid for her own safety and the safety of her savior and new found friends.

She draws her knees close to her and stayed in that pose, with her face buried in her legs.

The noise was dying down and soon all that was audible was her own ragged breathing.

* * *

Kai kept his head down as everyone sat around him, unsure of what was going and on and what was happening but all could fee the dread in the air.

They watched as his eyes closed and his body began to sway.

His body swayed slowly and no one could catch him as he fell back into the waters.

Hilary was wishing someone was here with her, someone her to save her and wrap their arms around her body, keep her safe…someone like Kai.

_:Hilary:_

She knew that voice, so familiar, so… memorable.

_:Hilary:_

Hilary lifted her head and could feel a warm dark warmth around her, its seeped into her skin, into her body keeping her warm, it went so deep until it touched her heart and soul.

Her heart thumped against her chest harder and harder, louder and louder.

The pounding blood ion her ears made it so she couldn't hear anything but her own body's mechanics, the pounding.

"K-Kai?"

Her voice was weak and hoarse, barely audible.

A ghostly feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her made her gasp.

_:Hil-ary:_

She leaned against the warmth, her eyes feeling heavy, her breathing began to calm down.

_:Do you love me Hilary?:_

Hilary breathed deeply sighing contently.

"I love you Kai"

It was once those words where out that the warmth began to burn and she had the feeling of something scorching her body.

"Kai!"

* * *

"_Kai!"_

His eyes opened and his mouth did too as he swallowed some water.

Getting out of the pool, Kai was drenched as he gazed at them all, fear written over his eyes.

"_Kai!"_

The scream ran in his ears again, making him wince.

Kai stared at them all until his gaze rested on Dalvar.

"He-He's got her…he's got Hilary"

* * *

That's the end of the chapter…how sad, this chapter sucks…hope you like it.

Sorry for like not updating sooner but I've had a block on this fic for a while, and this is all my brain will allow me to do.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Moonlight Serenity, sky d, ZONEGIRL, kavbj, jellybean-kitty, SchoolBoredom, hil2378


	36. Chapter 36

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

His body felt weak, tired, exhaustion had washed over him as he lay on the sold ground, he could hear the voices, in his ears in his head, and he could feel their emotions feel them as if they belonged to him.

Kai opened his eyes and sat up, his head was throbbing and his brow was sweaty, actually his whole body was sweaty, had he had a fever?

"Kai…are you awake?" asked a voice.

Kai looked around and saw Tala standing over him with his sad blue eyes staring at him, afraid that his friend would suddenly collapse again.

"You've been out cold for the past minutes, are you ok, can you stand up?" asked another voice…Dalvar?

Suddenly two rough hands lifted him off of the ground and he was standing, still slightly swaying from side to side, unsure of his footing.

Kai's head suddenly was feeling clearer, he could now make out what was going on, he could see them watching him, afraid of what he would do.

"Kai…do you remember what happened…Kai?" it was Dalvar again.

"W-what happened?" Kai's voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"Yes…do you remember what happened to…to Hilary?"

Kai closed his eyes and groaned, why did he have to bring that up, why? Kai swayed but they kept him up standing, even if they were holding his frame Kai still had the feeling of falling into oblivion.

Hilary…Kai's face contorted and relaxed…he had to find Hilary, before it was too late.

Before he has consumed her…before her purist qualities where gone…

…before she was no more Hilary.

* * *

She was screaming, that much was evident.

Why she was screaming no one could really tell, not if you were looking at her from the outside in…the best way to find out what was going on was to look at her from the inside out.

She body was in pain, her muscles cramped and spasm, her face was twisted, she clenched her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes tight.

What was this pain that crept across her skin, across her nails down her nerves, what was this feeling of being tortured…this was surely torture…right?

_:Hilary…:_ a voice, oh how it sounded just like Kai, how it held the tenor ring to it, but no it wasn't Kai…no this voice was not Kai but rather his darker self, a self who had gained so much of Kai's hatred to the world…it may not have been Kai but Kaiser himself.

_:Don't fight it Hilary…you can't fight it…no one can:_

Her body withered under the burning which had caused her so much pain.

_:If you fight it Hilary you may die:_

"N-no" she whispered under her breath, "I won't die"

But the pain was getting to become to much, so much pain and anguish ripping itself through her pale flesh.

_:Yes:_

"N-no"

_:YES:_

"NO"

But it was too much for her tiny body to handle and her breathing suddenly stopped and her pulse suddenly ceasing.

_:Yes Hilary you__** will**__ be mine:_

Hilary turned her head and opened her eyes, her vision was foggy and blurred as she saw the door open and someone come inside, she frowned and when she felt someone's coo hand on her forehead her eyes closed…

…"n-no"…

* * *

Kai had been sitting at the bank for sometime, his body couldn't move after everything that had been happening.

He's been sitting there…quietly thinking about what was going on, thinking…about her.

Suddenly Max came and sat down next to him, the bouncy blonde seemed to stop being such an optimistic as he sat glumly next to Kai.

"You-You know there's a tunnel under the pool, if you like we can swim to another spot…it might get us closer to Hilary"

"A tunnel?" Kai asked

"Yeah, I found it while you were…uh out cold…I don't know where to leads yet but It's not far and there are air spaces along the way"

"Have you told the others?"

"Yea so we're just waiting for you, what do you think?"

"What I think" Kai began as he splashed some water with his feet, "Is that it's better then being here"

"That great" Max beamed at the news and Kai could feel the excitement radiate of the boy.

The water was cool and luke warm, not to cold and not to warm, the group swam comfortably under the water.

Max was right there were air spaces for a break along the way.

But as they went further and further down the tunnel Kai had the feeling of coming closer and closer towards someone familiar, Hilary?

_:You too late Halfling…he'd taken her:_ it was that mind from before, that slippery snake like mind that Kai could not get a firm grasp of.

This made me want to hurry, to move on, to move further.

As we surfaced I realized that we were in a smaller pool and I got onto the floor outside of the pool, everyone crowded with us.

I looked around and gasped, I knew this place.

I moved slowly further away from everyone and then saw the plants, the sunlight, my old sanctuary.

And there in the corner I saw Hilary, laying on her back, her skin was flushed as I moved to her, but as I got closer to her I saw a demon near her.

Snake like, he was huge, beautiful shades of browns and reds, I growled but when I saw how he was wounded I realized that he had been protecting her…my Hilary.

I knelt down and ran my hand across her cheek, so warm.

I brought her body close to mine and held her close to my chest.

_:He's taken her_: said the snake demon.

I glared at the snake and my grip tightened.

My face pressed against the top of her head I pressed my lips against her hair, and the tears that I been hiding to carefully spill out.

"Kai…Boris is coming, we need to move:" said Dalvar.

I nodded but did not move.

'_Don't worry Hilary, I want leave you ever again…I promise'

* * *

_

How was that chapter?? Is it getting any better???

Thanx: SchoolBoredom, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, Rael-Lirdu, A Friend For Life And Beyond, sky d, jellybean-kitty, hilaryxkai1234, souleater ned, HITORILOVER, skyblue101, sesshy-sesshy-girl


	37. Chapter 37

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Flashback**

"_Do you remember when I told you about the Stones?"_

"_Yes, you said that they were an obligation a great responsibility"_

"_And do you remember what I told you about the Fire Stone?"_

"_Yes, you said that the one to carry the Fire Stone would have to learn how to hide their emotions"_

"_And why must they hide their emotions?"_

"_Because Fire can be put out as easily as being ignited and when one hides their emotions it will become harder for them to be put out…by a loss or death"_

"_Correct, so you do listen to my stories?"_

"_Of course papa…but I don't understand something"_

"_And what would this be?"_

"_Whose death are they talking about?"_

"_Uh but that is the question, that only the Fire bearer can answer, it is said that it could be a great friend or even a lover, which one do you think would be it?"_

"_The friend"_

"_And whys that?"_

"_Because a lovers so gross, ew"_

"_Haha, well lets hope it's the friend then, for a the loss of a lover can be a grave tragedy"_

"_I don't understand papa"_

"_Uh but you will Kai, you will, when your older"_

**End Flashback**

Kai held onto her body, his own body crushed against hers as he held her in his arms, every limb in his own body screamed to feel her against him, to allow him to believe that her she was close to him.

His mouth kissed her soft hair; he could smell her sweat, her own unique scent as he pressed his face against her hair.

Her breath was shallow and he could barely hear it as he brought her lips onto his in a quick kiss.

He lifted her in his arms in bridal style and stood up, slightly shaking he glanced around at everyone in the room, the demons present, his new and old friends and then at Dalvar.

"This should never have happened, but you knew, I know you knew because of the way you reacted, why did you tell me?!"

Dalvar sighed, "I didn't want you to try and stop what you could not control"

"What I could not control…Dalvar why did you not tell me, I would have understood, or at least tried too"

"Kai, you father was torn as well and he knew it would happen to you too and I did not wish to see the same happen to you as-"

"My father?! You are comparing my father to me!"

"But Kai you are more alike then you believe" defended Dalvar of his old friend Erik.

Kai placed Hilary in the others arms and walked up to Dalvar and in one swift sweep back handed the Halfling.

Kai moved back and took Hilary back into his own arms, guarding her away from the person he had almost begun to trust.

"We should move" Kai whispered hoarsely.

"But where? There is nowhere to go, no escape, we can't leave the way we came, I already tried that" said Max

"We could leave through the door?" asked Tyson

Kai shook his head, he knew what awaited them through the door and it wasn't pretty.

"We must _leave_ or we will be killed!" exclaimed Kenny

"No" murmured Kai

"No! What do you mean _no_! Do you want to _die_?!" shouted Tyson.

"I don't want to run!" Kai shouted back

"Maybe running is the only option we have left?" Tala told his friend.

"We will fight" stated Kai

"Fight…but we have no weapons!" argued Tyson.

"Who needs weapons when you have magic" muttered Kai.

"Magic…"

Kai nodded and removed his chain with the red Stone and placed it around Hilary's hot neck, it clicked against the Chi Stone and a spark flew from between the friction that was caused.

"My father told me once that demons are able to see their death when they become of age, I never saw my death like my father did but…even when he saw that he would die by my hand I was still born and destiny had a way with him. I believe that Aldor and Imrhien have not spoken up is because this is what they saw…and we will fight, even if it means some must die…you cannot cheat destiny"

There was silence once Kai finished his speech.

A hand was placed on Kai's shoulder and he looked up to see Imrhien standing, her one hand on the hilt of her sword and her other holding his shoulder.

_:I have never heard a human warlord speak as if he were demon:_

_:I am no warlord:_

_:That what are you Kai?:_

_:I am Kai Hiwatari, Halfling son of Erikuna former leader of the demons:_

A smile spread on Imrhien face and she gave a small chuckle.

_:No:_ she shook her head, _:You are just Kai:_

Kai held onto Hilary body and relaxed as he heard her breathing begin to regulate and her temperature begin to become normal.

…_Just Kai_…he thought…_I like that idea…_

_Yes, I am Kai…just Kai….

* * *

_

I know its short and it's done like that fro a reason, but you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter…so try and be patient for an update.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d, Moonlight Serenity, A Friend For Life And Beyond, hilaryxkai1234, HITORI-LOVER, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, souleater ned, sesshy-sesshy-girl

Please REVIEW!!


	38. Chapter 38

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The four demon soldiers that where under Boris's control thundered down the door that separated them from those inside of the magical room.

As the door was hit down to the ground, dust and smoke flew across their faces and their vision became distorted.

Slowly they entered the room and could hear faintly the breathing of the humans and pounding of their hearts.

Slowly and causally they entered the room completely and then finally stopped dead in their tracks, unsure of the dreadful feeling that was crawling along their skin.

Glancing at each other hesitant of what their immediate actions should be, they came closer to each other.

One of the soldiers all of a sudden felt something smooth and silky almost ran across his foot.

He turned sharply and gulped.

Suddenly something wrapped itself around his feet and caused him to lose his balance as he fell and was dragged into the smoke, his screams were muffled and then died with a crack of bone.

The other three gasped and began to head back towards the door, scared and frightened of the unknown of what they were up against.

They turned their back on the room and headed swiftly towards the door when a figure suddenly appeared in their way.

_:Remember me:_ came a voice of Aldor, their past commander.

Turning around the three came face to face with his daughter Imrhien holding two swords against the two stomachs, the third demon could feet a dagger against his neck from Aldor who stood behind him.

The three were then stabbed by the dragon blades and their hearts removed just to make sure they weren't ever coming back.

The smoke cleared and the room was now visible.

"That had to be the best plan you've ever come up with Tyson, I'm mildly impressed" said Kenny as he moved over the dead demons bodies.

"Yeah it was good plan" bragged Tyson as he followed.

Everyone gathered and took a few seconds to realize what was going on.

Dalvar had exhausted himself from creating the smoke that had covered everything and the snake demon Spin was becoming restless.

"Right" said Kai, "Kenny, Imrhien, Spin, I want you three to take Hilary and get her out of here, take Bryan with you, he knows the underground tunnels better then the rats do"

Kai handed the unconscious body of Hilary to Bryan who held her protectively in his arms.

"Should you take the Stones, Kaiser could use them once he regains full control" said Dalvar

Kai glanced over at the two Stones that hung around her neck and nodded, removing them both he placed the Fire and Chi Stone around his own neck, once they clicked together another spark was seen.

"Right, Tala, Aldor, Tyson, Ray and Max you'll go and see to those that are probably trapped in the dungeon holding cells, and Dalvar and I will go see to Boris"

As everyone got ready to head in their three separate directions Imrhien grabbed Kai's arm and stared into his eyes.

_:I want to come with you Kai:_

_:It is too dangerous and I need someone to look after Hilary:_

_:But who will look after you?:_

_:I can look after myself Imrhien, I'm not a child:_

Imrhien let go of his arm as he shrugged her off and moved towards Hilary who lay in Bryan's arms.

_:Kai:_ she said in his head

_:What:_

_:Don't…don't die ok?:_

_:I promise:_

She gave a strange smile and she left with the others, as they all began their separate journeys.

* * *

End of chapter, now that was super short

You have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!!

Thanx: Silverwing X Moonrise, Dark Angelic Wolf, sky d, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, hilaryxkai1234

Please REVIEW!!


	39. Chapter 39

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It was dark and dearly in the tunnels, everything seemed to smell and look the same as they passed from one tunnel to the next.

Imrhien wondered how Bryan was able to know where they were going.

She glanced up at Spin as he traveled in his demon form.

_:You took your time showing your face:_ she said

_:I couldn't let Boriss get ssusspiciouss, being a double agent iss not as eassy ass it lookss:_

They moved stealthy in silence, Bryan in the lead.

_:You and the Halfling have grown closse:_ stated Spin

_:Your point?:_

_:Maybe you have grown __**too**__ closse:_

Imrhien did not stop but slowed down as she was surprised by Spin's observation.

_:What gave you that idea?:_ she asked

_:You sstand closse to him, and sspeak to him freely ass if he were an old friend rather then ssomeone of higher ranking, pluss you are not afraid of the Halfling:_

_:Why should I be afraid of him?:_

Spin did not answer.

_:Spin, answer me, why should I be afraid of him?:_

_:Hiss power iss unpredictable, it iss fueled by his emotionss, he iss more like hiss own father then he believess:_

_:His father:_

_:Yess, sso much more like hiss father, sso much more then Erik could ever have been:_

_:Are you saying that Kai is stronger then his own father?:_

_:He iss not just sstronger then Erik…he'ss more powerful tenss fold then Erik:_

_:And this is why I should be afraid of him?:_

_:No, you sshould be afraid of him becausse you love for him iss too great for you to handle:_

:I don't understand:

_:You will Imrhien, you will:

* * *

_

Hilary was flying, no she was floating, in midair she hung, unable to move.

Her surroundings where flames beneath her, while above her was a black abyss.

Someone came to her, someone she knew, a young man.

He looked like Kai, same facial expressions, his eyes a dark crimson with black outline, there were no tribal marks and his fingernails were black.

He wore only pair of loose fitting pants, his feet and chest were bare, and she saw scars along his torso, long claw marks.

He had a pair of the most beautiful black wings, it was red from his shoulder and the colour grew dark as it went down to his ankles.

She knew who he was, it was Kaiser.

"What do you want" she asked

"Isn't it obvious what I want, I want the Chi"

"Why?"

"Why…because it will save me"

"I don't understand"

"I want the one thing that will kill me"

Hilary gulped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kaiser, and I want the Fire Stone and Chi Stone"

"That's not what I asked"

Kaiser smirked, the girl was clever.

"I'm the Dark One"

Hilary gasped.

Kaiser moved closer to her and held her face in his hand and gazed into her eyes.

"And you're going to help me get it"

Hilary shook her head free of his hand and spat at him.

"I'm not helping anyone!"

But Kaiser took hold of her body and pressed his lips against her own and felt her writher and struggle to get out of his clasp.

His wings surrounded them as he muffled her screams and yells.

And then there was silence…

* * *

She began to move in Bryan's arms, she was placed on the floor as he body convulsed involuntarily.

Then it stopped and she was screaming, never ending screams, she screamed for it to stop, for Kai, for help.

Then she was silent and her head flopped sideways.

"What just happened?" asked Bryan

_:He's gaining more control, we must hurry: _said Imrhien

Spin changed into his human form and took hold of Hilary and they carried on moving quickly.

_:sSomeone iss following uss_: he said

Imrhien told the two to hurry too keep moving, to keep Hilary safe.

Imrhien turned to face the demons that she was going to face but she was taken by surprise when she saw her own family members, her brothers.

She had no time to act as she was frozen just by seeing their faces.

She felt someone stab her in her gut, another in her leg and another in her arm, she keeled over in pain.

On her stomach she watched as her brother ran after the rest of her group.

She balled her hands into fists and his ground hard, she had failed Kai.

Tears streamed down her face as she could feel the blood pour from her body, she felt her strength leaving her and her mind go fuzzy.

With the last of her strength Imrhien closed her eyes and sent her last message to the only person she had ever loved.

* * *

_:I-I'm sorry:_

Kai looked up suddenly as he heard the faint voice of Imrhien.

_:Imrhien, where are you, what's happened!:_ he called her for her to answer, it wasn't for another few minutes that she did.

_:I-I loved you too much…I-I couldn't stop them:_

_:Imrhien what's happened!?:_

There was no answer but Kai could still feel her mind.

_:Imrhien!:_

_:Don't…don't forget…who…who you are in…in my eyes:_

_:Imrhien where are you!:_

_:I…I'll never forget…you…Kai…son…son of…of Erikuna:_

Her voice was so faint.

_:Imrhien!: _but there was no reply.

Kai fell to his knees as tears spilled from his eyes.

Dalvar watched him as the boy looked crippled by the loss.

_:Aldor:_ Dalvar said

_:Yes?:_

_:Leave that group and get to your daughter:_

_:Dalvar?:_

_:We cannot lose such a wonderful spirit just yet:_

_:Understood:_

_:Oh Aldor:_

_:Yes?:_

_:Do hurry:

* * *

_

End of chapter, how was that??!! If you have any questions please let me know.

Please REVIEW!!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Dark Angelic Wolf, Silverwing X Moonrise, sky d, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty, Aries of F.I.R.E, Kai's-Suzaku


	40. Chapter 40

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty**

Kai's steps where hurried as he quickly moved along with Dalvar to where they suspected Boris was hiding.

He had never felt this kind of surge that was going through him at this very moment, he had never seen or heard the things that he was hearing and seeing.

This feeling that coursed through him was an unknown emotion that was ripping through him and causing him to go into such a state because of it…he couldn't understand…and he doubted he even wanted to.

They came to a door, a large double door, Kai and Dalvar pushed the door open to see Boris standing in the center of the marble room waiting for them, a smug smirk across his face.

"Your too late you silly boy" said Boris, he twirled a Dragon Bone Dagger in his fingers as he watched them carefully.

"What have you done Boris" snarled Kai as he stepped closer.

"I have done nothing, but my Master will almost successfully have his host under full control by now".

"Your Master?" asked Dalvar.

"Oh didn't you know, my Master is the Dark One and he will defeat you all, you know him personally Kai, very well indeed".

Kai frowned, who was Boris talking about, who was the Dark One?

Boris turned to face completely in front Kai and smirked.

"Cant figure it out boy, and here I thought you _actually_ had some brains in that hothead of yours, I'll give you a clue he wants your soul"

Kai stepped back, his face pale with shock as realization struck…_Kaiser._

Boris laughed evilly, "Figured it out, well that's good, so do you want to die quickly or excruciatingly painfully".

"I won't be the one dying here tonight" spat Kai as he took more steps forward.

Boris raised an eyebrow and sheathed the dagger at his belt.

"Oh and how are you planning on defeating me boy? A few flames to the head?"

Kai did not answer but instead changed his stance to a fighting position, his arms raised and his feet apart he stood.

Dalvar placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You cannot beat him Kai, he is far too powerful" he said.

Kai glanced at Dalvar and grunted, "No one is unbeatable, not even me".

* * *

Juniper looked over at Akira as she sat on Sunspot back, her legs in front of the pair of wings, Akira gripped the feathers loosely.

Sunspot stood awaiting Skye to join them so they could ready themselves for the long journey to Tuginda.

They had not heard from Freefall and the others and were worried about them, especially Sunspot who desperately needed her mate.

"But surely you do not need to accompany them as well?" argued Juniper as she glanced over at Akira once more.

Akira looked over at Juniper and shook her head.

"I am their Mother, and I am needed wherever they are".

Juniper could not win this battle, Akira had the right to leave, but Juniper was just scared for her, desperately scared of her life.

Akira looked over at the blue sky and sighed, "There is change coming".

Juniper raised her head and saw Skye coming towards them, saddened by the fact he needed to find his brother and happy for the fact he was finally being recognized.

"Come, we must fly" said Akira and nudged Sunspot gently in the side.

Sunspot lifted into the air in a single heartbeat.

"Fly safe Akira…Fly free!" called Juniper.

* * *

There was no possible way in defeating something like Boris; he was a fierce force that was raw and angry.

Kai had never felt so weak before, never felt as helpless as he lay on the floor, bloody and in pain he lay on his stomach, wishing his body would not hurt so.

Dalvar was entrapped in a force field so that he would not interfere, and he watched helplessly as Kai struggled to get up.

Boris kicked him with his boot and Kai was flipped onto his back.

Boris came and stood over him, the dagger gleaming as he pointed it at Kai's throat.

"Still think you can beat me?" sneered Boris.

Kai closed his head and nodded his very gently.

Boris growled at Kai's determination.

He picked the boy up by his neck and knocked him against the wall, the dagger now pointing at Kai's heart as he struggled to breath.

"What possible thing could make you think you could beat me" asked Boris.

Kai was suffocating and wriggled urgently.

"My…my…fa…father"

"WHAT"

**Flashback**

"…_And do you know Kai, what happened when the joined Fire and Chi?"_

_A small Kai shook his head, anxious to know how they defeated the evil ones._

"_They created something that is possible the most deadly and the most beautiful gift of all"_

_Kai's eyes widened and his father laughed seeing his boy's expression._

"_You see Kai, Fire can destroy life as easily as saying one, two, and three. But it is Chi that controls what is destroyed when and how, so when they joined the two elements they created a power, and do you know what this power is called?"_

"_W-white fire" answered the small child; he had heard this story many times._

"_That's correct and do you know what happened when they created this Fire?"_

_Kai nodded, "It cleansed the world of all things that were wrong, right?"_

"_That is correct; you're such a clever lad"._

**End flashback**

Dalvar saw it, to the untrained eye it looked like a spark of friction, but he had seen it before, when Kai and Hilary where together.

This spark was white and flashed instantly, larger then before, more raw and powerful.

It surrounded Kai like a sheet and caused Boris to drop him instantly.

Kai fell to the ground, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as he lifted a hand and watched the flames grow and twist and turn around his fingers.

It was the strangest feeling for Kai, to be warm, and getting hotter, Kai had never felt this before, this strange feeling that encased his body.

He choked back a cry as it began to burn his skin; he stared at his hand and watched as it grew, bigger, more powerful.

He felt the burning on his chest and he grabbed the two Stones and wrapped his hand around them, they were hot as magma.

It almost felt as if they were melting, becoming one complete Stone, and they were, he tore them off his neck and watched as the two became one, a round smooth oval Stone of a white intensity and in the center of the stone there was a collection of red flakes.

Kai stood up, holding the Stone he swayed slightly and looked over at Boris who was staring at him in complete terror and awe.

"What…what are you" asked Boris as he held out his dagger in front of him.

Kai glanced at the Stone and then back at Boris.

"I'm the one that's going to destroy you".

* * *

Spin glanced over at the small girl that rested in Bryan's arms, she had had many fits lately and he had not heard word of Imrhien and this got him worried.

He watched as her breathing was calm and steady, her head flopped as she slept.

Bryan rested her on the ground as the they rested.

Spin looked over at Hilary and suddenly saw something at her fingertips.

In his human form, Spin picked her hand up and gazed at the threads of white light around her fingers…what was going on?

* * *

End of chapter…I know its short but I can't write this fic anymore, and so I can only do so much and this is it for now.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d, Silverwing X Moonrise, SchoolBoredom, Kai's-Suzaku, Aries of F.I.R.E, Orangey - Lulu


	41. Chapter 41

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-One**

His mind was buzzing, his blood was humming as he took a heavy step forward, and he felt as if his entire body was made of lead.

Kai's hair stood on end, electricity pulsed through his body as he moved closer and closer to Boris.

To the eye of anyone it appeared as if he were on fire, flames made of white threads that twisted around his body.

Every time he took a step, the room would shake, his footsteps were thunderous and caused your body to quiver.

Dalvar had never seen the White Fire before, but Erik had made many descriptions of it but none of those could give the White Flames the real beauty that it possessed.

Dalvar watched as the Stone in Kai's right hand shown through his fingers, it was if that was were the original flames came from.

The flames from his right hand spread across his arm and to his face, turning his shark fin tattoos from blue to white and then vanished.

Boris was trembling as he watched Kai approach him in a slow manner, Kai appeared to be in a daze, unaware of what he was doing, as if his body had full control and had shut down his conscious.

Kai raised his right had straight at Boris.

His fist almost touching Boris's nose, the flames danced closely to Boris but never touched him.

"You're the one that released Kaiser when I was a child" stated Kai, "You're the reason my parents are both dead".

Boris stood stock still, he felt as if something was holding him down to the ground.

"I will not kill you Boris - you don't deserve to die yet, you need to be able to feel the pain, to die a slow and painful death that is what you deserve, to feel the same pain from when you released the Black Plague".

"Kai if you do this you wont be any better then him" said Dalvar as he watched the scene in front of him.

Kai did not turn to face Dalvar, he could feel the fear emitting off Boris, and you could feel anxiety and pain and terror.

Kai placed his raised fist on Boris's forehead, the flames leapt from Kai's hand and ran across Boris's head, twisting and turning, they burned his skin, and his muscles ached, his eyes blinded.

Boris sank to the floor on his knees, panting, and blood dripping from his mouth and nose, his eyes watering.

Kai watched him, he saw the look in Boris's eyes, turning to Dalvar he walked towards him.

"It is human nature to be violent, it is the only way they are able to decide things, this nature I cannot ignore…for I _am_ part human"

Dalvar nodded understanding.

"What do we do now?" he asked as he watched Kai finger the Stone.

"We must find Hilary, she will not be able to fight him off for long".

* * *

Spin and Bryan watched as the flames grew along Hilary's body, they grew with power and strength.

Her body was levitated in the midair as they grew, lifting her off the ground, her body arched they heard her moan and writher, her fists clench and her head thrash.

There was a call from not so far away and Bryan turned to see the others and the prisoners heading towards them, Imrhien limp in Aldor's arms.

They encircled Hilary as she floated.

"What the hells going on?" asked Tala as he reached Bryan who merely shrugged.

There was a loud shriek from up above and they all turned their heads to see a flock of gryphon's headed towards them, a woman atop one of the leading ones.

The gryphon's landed and they all saw that it was Akira.

The prisoner demons stared weary at the gryphon's who did the same.

Akira headed towards Hilary and gasped stopping dead in her tracks, she had not seen White Fire since…well since for ages.

"Where is Kai?" she asked them who all shrugged.

The flames grew stronger and more powerful and they all saw Kai and Dalvar headed towards them both, he too was embraced with the White Flames.

He did not speak to them as he neared Hilary as she began to slowly drift back down towards the ground.

He caught her and fell to his knees as they flames danced with each other, they both were covered.

Kai pressed his face against her and heard her moan and murmur as she gasped and fought the demon that was inside of her.

Kai pressed his lips against hers and cried tears as he felt her body stiffen.

The Stone that was in his right hand he placed in hers and his own as they both held it, it was then that the flames seemed to explode around them.

"Please Hilary…fight him"

* * *

End of chapter, wow two in one go…ohh 


	42. Chapter 42

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-Two**

_Hilary's subconscious_

Her body was numb, she could not feel her own hair against her skin, and the only thing she felt was disconnected from her own self.

Was this what it felt like to be possessed, so painless?

She could not remember how long she had been in this numb state, she could not remember how long she had since eaten…why couldn't she remember?

Was this really the end for her?

Would Kaiser get what he wanted and end this world the way he wanted?

Or was Kaiser simply being possessed himself? A tool for an eternity of destruction?

Was there a sure way of defeating Kaiser?

He had said the Chi Stone could defeat him…but she did not have the Chi Stone with her…or did she? She could not remember whether someone had taken it or simply left it hanging around her neck.

Hilary was hanging in midair, she was surrounded by a black abyss which never seemed to end, and she was not even sure where it began.

Her arms were spread out away from her body and her legs were tightly together, as if she were on a cross.

Hilary eyes looked around and saw no one, not even Kaiser, she was unsure of what has been happening, unable to remember most.

"You do not have the Stone" growled Kaiser from somewhere, Hilary could not move her head and so did not know where he was coming from.

"That idiot boy must have taken it and I cannot enter his mind with that stupid block on it" Kaiser sounded angry and frustrated.

He appeared in front of Hilary, his large wings flapping lightly, beating down.

"Well I guess then we are just going to have to get it the old fashioned way, by force".

Kaiser lifted Hilary's chin and stared deeply into her confused eyes.

"I have not gained full control over your body Hilary, you are strong for such a little girl".

Hilary spat at his face and he growled thrusting her body away, she did not budge but felt a whiplash in her neck.

"If you do not cooperate then this will be painful but if you do, the process will be nothing but tingles"

"You'll never have me" she said.

"Oh", Kaiser raised an eyebrow, amused by her spunk.

"Kai will defeat you, you'll see, he'll beat you"

Kaiser laughed, "My dear girl, Kai will not be able to defeat me since if he does then you will be killed in the procedure of defeating me, and we both know that Kai will not harm the woman he dearly loves".

Hilary glared at him.

"I thought you could only possess a male's body" she said.

Kaiser nodded, "I can possess their soul, their mind and their body but with a female's body it is…different, their souls are locked away deep within them and you are no exception".

"Then why am I here?"

Kaiser shrugged, "You are strong, and you are power…you are what I need, what I can hide behind and never get hurt".

"You're a coward, hiding behind a girl!" she shouted.

Kaiser did not flinch, "My dear I am not the coward, I am merely buying sometime".

Hilary hang in the air for sometime after he disappeared, she had the feeling of tingles in her toes and fingers and wondered if this is what Kaiser had been talking about.

She had her eyes closed and tried to breath in deeply and out slowly, trying to calm her nerves.

_:Do not be afraid young Hilary, you are not alone:_

Hilary looked up at the sudden voice, so similar, so soft and gentle, but saw no one.

"Who are you…where are you?" she asked.

_:I cannot be seen in this world but my voice you are able to hear, that is good. Listen to me Hilary, you are not alone, there are your friends who are trying to help you, to save you:._

"What is your name?" Hilary asked.

_:My name, I do not have a name but you may choose one for me if that is what you wish, my past Master named me Dizzi:_

"I like that…Dizzi, have you shown yourself to me before?"

_:Yes, many times when you were just a babe and now, on the ship when you were going to find the Chi Stone I was there watching you, guiding you:_

"Dizzi, I don't think I can fight Kaiser, he is too strong, I am hanging here under his control, I do not know what to do".

Hilary was washed over by powerful warmth, sudden warmth that reminded her Kai's own body, it made her feel snug.

_:Fire has unlocked the secret weapon, it is as old and as ancient as time itself and only you two can share it, it is created from a bond of true innocent love:_

Fire?...did she mean Kai?

"Kai?" she asked.

_:The Halfling has passed my expectations, he has now control over the gift of White Fire, a gift that passed through his family to the Head of House and pure of heart:_

"You said we share it…does this mean that I can use it as well?"

_:Use it carefully Hilary, for White Fire can either harm or heal, be careful how you use it and what your true intentions are for it_:

"Can I use it against Kaiser? Will it defeat him?"

_:It may or may not, if you are a killer of demons that yes but it all depends on your hearts wishes, for it does not act on logic but on emotion:_

The warmth suddenly disappeared and Hilary was cold, icy feelings surrounded her entire being, she knew Kaiser was there, she could sense it and the warm voice was suddenly gone leaving her in the cold.

Her body was suddenly brought under a wave of pain, as every bone in her body felt as if it was being snapped into two.

"If you fight it, you will just make it harder for yourself girl, now surrender to me!" his voice called from above.

"Never!"

The pain grew increasingly, her muscles cramped and her head felt as if it was about to explode.

"I will win you stupid girl, nothing will stop me!"

Hilary grinded her teeth and clenched her fists as she felt the waves of pain.

"Someone, please…help…me"

* * *

Kai held her body against his own, he rocked her back and forth as she withered in his arms, and sweat ran down her face, her body contracted and her fists clenched.

"Its ok, shhhh its ok, we're here" he whispered into her ear soothingly.

"_Someone, please…help…me"_

They all heard her speak but no one knew what to do, Tyson the removed his own Stone and placed it with the Stone in Kai and Hilary's hand, the others did the same as they all became one large white flame.

* * *

Hilary was overwhelmed by a new power, it surged through his entire body, causing her to shake and try getting some grips on this new power.

"What have you done!" growled Kaiser as he appeared in front of her angrily.

Hilary glanced over at him, her focus blurred, she saw sparks all around her, her head buzzed and her body tingled.

Hilary broke free of her restraints and moved her arms.

She brought them together, she found herself holding a bow and arrow made purely of her new found energy.

She pulled the arrow back and took aim.

"_**Can I use it against Kaiser? Will it defeat him?"**_

Hilary took a deep breath in and kept her aim.

_**:It may or may not, if you are a killer of demons that yes but it all depends on your hearts wishes, for it does not act on logic but on emotion:**_

She saw him stand in front of her cocky looking.

Then she let go of the arrow, the arrow wisped into his belly, it tore right through him and away.

His belly did not bleed red, but ran black, his body began to break down, all spiraling to the hole she had created with the arrow.

The boy vanished and she watched him tiredly as he struggled to move, his whole being was then getting smaller and smaller, being sucked away into the hole.

"What are you doing to me!!" he cried out in anguish.

"I could not kill you for I am not a demon killer, but I am sending you to a place where you will be imprisoned for the rest of your miserable life", she answered calmly.

Kaiser vanished and Hilary still hung there in the black abyss.

But she heard a crack, and the black around her started to crack like glass pieces and fell around her, her world around her was breaking down.

She was then falling, further down and down, didn't know what she was going to stop, she was crying out, wishing it to stop.

Then she hit something hard and she lost consciousness.

* * *

End of chapter…how was that?

Please REVIEW!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Andrrea, IIyana, Kai's-Suzaku, SchoolBoredom, Aries of F.I.R.E, hilaryxkai1234 , Timberstar , jellybean-kitty


	43. Chapter 43

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-Three**

They all stood together…

Akira, Dalvar, Aldor who held the limp body of Imrhien, Tala and Bryan, Kenny, they all stood in a circler shape, with the prisoners and locals around them, all in hushed voices, the gryphon's then flew above them, circling the White Fire.

In the center of the circle were the Guardians, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai and Hilary.

The fire began to die out, slowly at first but then all at once it vanished into nothing.

Tyson, Max and Ray all covered in sweat, their hearts pounding against their chests, their bodies shook and the feeling of being drained washed over them suddenly.

Kai who lay with Hilary, he knelt on his knees and she rested in his arms did not wish to move, for if he moved a single muscle a feeling of pure pain would course through his body.

Hilary who lay in his arms lay completely still, her breathing was ragged, and she would shudder involuntarily, but there was nothing else she did.

"Did-did it work?" asked Bryan as he and the others watched.

The very same question was running through their minds but no onto had dared to ask but him.

"We…we should do something, help them somehow" said Tala as he looked over at Akira and Dalvar.

Akira nodded and glanced at Dalvar as if asking him a question.

"We should wait a bit more, or we might hurt them" he said.

Tala growled, "We should do something _now _not wait!"

Dalvar was about to snap something back when they all heard a voice, a slow tenor, almost sounded drugged, they all heard it in their heads.

_:This is not a place for fighting:_

"What the?" they all asked.

The Gryphon's gave a cry and dispersed to make room for something larger in the sky.

A red flaming phoenix was flying through the air, they could hear the beating of its wings against the muggy air.

It landed not too far off and walked towards the circle, the prisoners moved away, frightened to death, as if they were seeing a god.

"Dranzer?" asked Akira and Dalvar in unison.

The phoenix nodded his head.

_:My Master is in a great deal of pain, he is feeling everything and everyone around here…the girl is mentally hurt and needs attention, the other three are exhausted and need rest:_

The voice ran through everyone's minds.

"What about Kaiser?" asked Dalvar.

The phoenix reared his head to Dalvar, a crimson eye stared into Dalvar's face and nodded.

"Did she destroy him?" asked Dalvar.

_:No, she is unable to kill:_

"Then what happened?" asked Tala as he had been guessing what was being said.

_:I cannot say, only she knows where she has sent him:_

"So what do we do now?" asked Tala.

There was no answer from the phoenix but from a new voice.

_:We get them rested and fed:_

The group looked up to see Dragoon, Draciel and Driger all there watching, it had been Driger who had spoken.

Kai looked up without moving his head and stared at Akira, she caught his eyes and gasped, that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

He soon became aware of his surrounding in a sudden rush, soft under his body holding him, no light, maybe a stream of light from somewhere, humming, something was humming.

Kai could feel the numbness of his body as it began to come back to life, he felt the tingles and the nerves.

He groaned and moved his head only to feel a sharp pain run over his spin.

"Don't move, your body still needs time to heal" came a soft voice, one that he vaguely recognized but could not place.

He did not dare open his eyes and felt a cool hand run across his face.

"You were very brave Kai, we are proud of you"

"We?" he asked, his voice hoarse, his throat hurt with the effort of speaking.

"Yes Kai, both of us are proud at your power, me and your father"

Kai frowned and opened his eyes to see a woman standing over his.

With a great amount of effort Kai raised a hand to touch her face, he could not feel her physical body but felt the presence of it.

"Its true son…you did us proud" another voice and Kai looked over his mothers shoulder and saw his father.

He felt his eye lids get heavy as a wave of sleep washed over him.

* * *

"Now go to sleep, there is much that still needs to be accomplished".

"Do you think he's awake?" said a soft voice from somewhere distant.

"I don't know, maybe" was the reply.

* * *

Whispers…

Voices…

So many sounds…

* * *

Kai's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurred, he frowned as he lay on his back looking up at the dark ceiling.

Kai looked around his surrounding, he was in the room where Dalvar had sent him when he had first arrived at the Castle.

What had happened?

How long had he been asleep?

Did they win?

Kai sat up, wincing as he felt his ribs were bruised, he succeeded and sat in a large four post bed, covers after covers had been lain on him.

Kai saw a mirror on the wall next to the bed, slowly he got up and stumbled to the mirror.

He noticed that he only wore loose fitting pants and that his torso was bandaged up.

A door suddenly opened and he turned to see Akira walking into the room, she looked surprised to see him up.

"Oh, I did not know you had woken yet, how are you feeling?"

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"In Dalvar's castle"

Kai glanced back at the mirror and back to Akira.

"What-What happened?"

Akira looked worriedly at him and bit her bottom lip, "Maybe you should lie down Kai, you're body has been under a great deal of stress".

He noticed her hesitant look and frowned, "What happened? Where's Hilary?"

Akira moved to touch his bare arm but he withdrew before she could lay a finger on him.

"Kai, Hilary has been asleep for a long time as you have".

He stared at her, "How long…how long was I asleep?"

"Almost seven days"

"Seven…how…what"

"It's only because you used that cursed gift that this has happened, we don't even know if she'll even wake" Akira snapped, it was then that Kai saw how she had suddenly aged before him.

"What was I supposed to do? It got rid of him yes?"

Akira nodded, "But now it has drained you all, Tyson and the others only woke two days ago".

Kai glared at her, what the hell had he been able to do? He had not had control over the situation, why is she blaming him for something he had no control in?

"What happened to Kaiser?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No one knows but Hilary".

"She could not kill him" Kai mumbled.

Kai began to sway on his feet, everything was becoming a blue and dizzy.

"Kai you must listen to me, this White Fire almost killed your father and now it is killing you and Hilary, you must fight it, do you understand?"

Kai stared at her blankly and nodded, his world became darkness once more.

* * *

End of chapter, again sorry that it's so short  

Thanx: sweetsimplcity, StarlightAngel101, jellybean-kitty, Kai's-Suzaku, Timberstar, SchoolBoredom, Orangey - Lulu, sky d, hilaryxkai1234, Aries of F.I.R.E

REVIEW PLEASE


	44. Chapter 44

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-Three**

_How long does it take for a spark to suddenly die?_

_How easy it to end your life in a blink of an eye?_

_How long can someone spend holding their breath as they sink further and further on a downwards spiral?

* * *

_

"Kai, wake up, please Kai you have to wake up!" Akira as she saw Kai collapsed on the floor, his body sprawled at her feet.

She shouted at him without touching his still body, afraid by the cold that she may come in contact with.

The door slammed open and Tala appeared as he had heard Akira shouting, Tala stared at the body of his pale friend and gasped.

His face was so white, his lips slowly turning a shade of purple, his fingers twitched as he lay on his back.

Tala pushed past Akira and touched Kai's face, withdrawing at the icy feeling from his skin.

"Oh god Kai, what's happening to you", he whispered.

Turning to Akira he snapped, "What have you done to him!"

Akira fell to her knees, distressed and exhausted, her hands clasped her face as she sobbed into them, shamed by her weakness and her tears.

"What did you DO!' Tala shouted at her, but all Akira did was shake her head as she sat on her knees.

"I did…I didn't do anything" she whimpered, Tala stared at her and didn't see a full grown woman who was as mysterious as the sun, but instead he saw a small girl, so tiny and vulnerable.

* * *

"…_You must fight…"_

Fight what?

Kai wasn't sure what he was supposed to be fighting, everything had been completed so what now was he supposed to fight?

He felt so cold, he had never been so cold in his life, and he felt empty, alone.

_:Master Kai, you are dying, you must fight it:_

Fight what?

* * *

The others had heard Tala's calls and all had rushed to see what the commotion was about, what they saw was something that they never expected.

Akira on her knees sobbing, muttering something about she hadn't done anything, and Tala at Kai's side trying to lift him back into the bed.

Ray and the others helped Tala lift Kai onto his bed and no one was sure what they must do, no one was sure what to say or to think.

Dalvar entered the room and saw what state everything was in.

He went to Kai as he lay on the bed covers, his fingers and toes twitched erratically; Dalvar could see how blue the boy's lips were turning as was some of his body.

He placed two fingers at Kai's forehead and closed his eyes, he needed to see, gain access to mind of this poor child.

But he only came in contact with was a wall of burning flames, rising up as a barrier.

_:Kai…Kai…can you hear me? Do you know what is happening?:_

Dalvar got no answer but a tingling sensation, he could feel Kai's presence in his mind, knew he was faintly there but could not respond.

_:Kai…your body is being eaten by the White Fire, it will kill you and Hilary if __**you**__ do not gain some control over it, you need to learn to control before its poison spreads any further:_

Again the tingles.

_:It will kill you, but I see now you cannot fight it alone, you need help:_

Dalvar released the connection and removed his fingers and stared back at everyone else, turning to Aldor he stared at him and then sent a small message, Aldor nodded and hurried out the room, turning his attention to Tyson he asked for him to bring Hilary here.

Dalvar knelt down next to Akira and wrapped his arms around her body as she cried herself dry, he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

Soon Tyson was back with Hilary's limp body and laid it down next to Kai, her body too was turning a shade of blue and also would twitch.

Dalvar stood and tore some material from her clothing and tied it to Kai and Hilary's wrists, binding them together.

Aldor arrived back carrying the dead body of Imrhien, she was laid on the floor, her wrists were cut by a dagger Aldor had been carrying and Dalvar collected as little blood as she could offer in a soaked cloth.

Aldor cut Kai and Hilary's wrists where they were bound, Dalvar moved and was about to place the bloody cloth at their bleeding wrists.

"Wait…let…let me save them, I am stronger then her" called Akira as she stood up, wiping her face and straightening her hair.

Dalvar turned to Akira and stared at her for a moment before nodding and handed the cloth back to Aldor.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Tyson

"We are going to save them, I should have used Akira's blood in the first place, but Imrhien is strong, she was my first choice".

"Why?" asked Max.

"Imrhien has a deep connection with Kai and it is a connection that is needed in order to save them"

"But…how will it save them?" asked Ray

"That my boy is a secret, Akira, are you sure, you realize that you may die?"

Akira smiled, bearing her wrists to him, "I have been alive longer then I should have been, it is my time, I owe it to Erik".

Dalvar nodded and in a swift stroke slit her wrists, she held her tongue and winced, Dalvar collected the blood and placed the cloth on Kai and Hilary's bleeding wrists.

As soon as the blood made contact Akira began to sway and fell into Ray's arms as she fainted.

* * *

Really short I know…it's a shame, I can't write this anymore so you will have to wait for more…

500 REVIEWS!! Wow that's like…amazing, I didn't even believe it at first!!

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, StarlightAngel101, Aries of F.I.R.E, Timberstar, Kai's-Suzaku, SchoolBoredom, hilaryxkai1234, Orangey - Lulu, sky d, souleater ned


	45. Chapter 45

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-Five**

The world was black, it twisted around Hilary's small frame as she had begun to fall down into an unknown darkness, and she could barely remember why she was here or for what purpose.

_:Hilary Guardian of Chi, your time has not yet come…you still have much more to fulfill:_

Hilary stared wide eyed at the darkness, the voice so familiar, the avatar, she felt as if she wasn't falling at such a rapid speed and soon she was floating, white stars in her line of vision, small explosions, a sound rang in her ears.

The white explosions began to come together to form a white fox, the avatar, Hilary raised her hands and touched the muzzle of the fox, so soft, silky, the fur shimmered at ever stroke.

The fox moved and soon Hilary was straddling it, she gripped the fur and felt her body tingling.

* * *

Akira lay in Ray's arms, her body was still, and her breathing shallow and he pulse weakening.

As Ray lay her down next to Imrhien, her wrist came in contact with hers and there blood combined, Akira opened her eyes slighting as she felt the link and intertwined her fingers with Imrhien's, it was then that she lost unconscious.

* * *

The sounds of waves splashing against a cliff, the feeling of a wind running past you, the sound of gulls flying overhead, of swords clanging together as if in battle and that of cries from those who are wounded.

Kai looked down over the cliff to the sandy beach, the white sand covered in splotches of red blood and dead bodies, the waves washing over them, drawing them closer to the black ocean.

He could just see at the horizon the first peak of sunlight, his spirits lifted as it grew a swell of light overhead.

"Kai"

Turning around Kai saw Hilary, her face was amazed and fearful, her hands in locked with each other and twisted in front of her, he could see her hair wipe across her face.

"So you finally made it" he said

"I-I, Kai where are we?" she asked, "What's going on?"

Kai shook his head and stepped closer to her, his fingers touched her warm cheek and he gave a small smile, his gaze softening, he bent down and kissed her soft lips, eyes closed both parties were lost in each other, as Kai's arms wrapped around her and her own ran though his hair.

They separated to breath and Kai took her to the cliff, she watched a battle roaring underneath their feet and gasped as she clung to Kai, afraid that she would fall.

"This is the valley of the damned" Kai finally said.

"Valley of the…but Kai isn't that just a legend?" she asked.

He shook his head and stared straight over at the rising sun.

"This is where warriors come once they have fulfilled their destiny; this is where my father came after him…after I killed him".

"You killed…but Kai there must be a reason why, you couldn't have?"

"It was a long time ago and…when Kaiser first appeared within me", Kai said this, tightening his grip on the girl.

"Oh Kai"

They stood, silence overwhelming them, taking them over, nothing was said, and nothing was thought, not even of the death they may have to face.

"Why is there a battle in here, I thought it was peaceful place?"

"This battle is not here in the valley but in a place far away, where a war is happening, see those who are being dragged into the ocean, they will live but those that survive and stay here, those are the ones that are the real warriors"

Hilary looked up at Kai in awe.

"What will happen to us Kai?" she asked.

"You will survive", but this was not said by Kai, but from a voice behind them, turning the two saw Akira standing before them, her body has a transparency, her hair flowing behind her she levitated.

"I have come to save you both from this death that neither should face; you have no choice but to come with me, both of you".

Kai and Hilary stared at her for a moment before Kai's eyes widened and he suddenly shook his head, "You shouldn't have to give up your youth, your life" he mumbled.

Hilary frowned.

"Oh Kai, so much are you like your father, so clever but this is the path that I have chosen".

Kai nodded and Hilary moved to Akira, placing a hand on her shoulders they both stared at her, he nodded again and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

End of chapter, I know it's slow and really short but I have been so busy.

Please REVIEW!!

Thanx: jellybean-kitty, Aries of F.I.R.E, StarlightAngel101, Kai's-Suzaku, Orangey-Lulu, SchoolBoredom, hilaryxkai1234, sky d

REVIEW!!


	46. Chapter 46

"Normal speaking"

"Normal speaking"

:Mindspeak: (either to avatar or other humans is how demons communicate)

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Slowly…

Quietly…

Kai and Hilary woke from their slumber, both came conscious at the same time, both felt their bodies become alive, as if they had been slowly dieing and were no full of energy and strength.

Sounds, so many different sounds and noises, voices, light and dark, rustling, breathing, cold and hot, feelings.

Fluttering eyes, blurred vision, twitching fingers.

"Kai, Hilary, can you here me?" said Dalvar softly.

"Nnnn" came Kai's hoarse voice as well as Hilary's.

Kai and Hilary's eyes opened and the stared at each other, "Did we win?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah…we won"

* * *

Very, very short I know, but I can't do much with this chapter, the next will be an epilogue and then that's that!

Thanx: Aries of F.I.R.E, StarlightAngel101, sky d, souleater ned, SchoolBoredom, jellybean-kitty

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
